DxD Theater
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: A collection of snippets I made, mostly for the DxD thread in SB.
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm... Hi guys it's been a while. Normally I would say it's time to update 0, Survive or DaF... but certain problems made me unable to do those. However I am thinking of restarting 0 again and rewriting Survive. DaF is on hold until I finish playing the recent games. Until then I'm gonna post my DxD snippets from SB... enjoy:

* * *

xGundam G

* * *

He was bored. Really he was. His parents left him at the park to play while they left for something. They would return he knew. They always do. And heck, it's not like he's always like this when they do. It's just that his normal playmate went off somewhere...

"Come here kids and let me tell you something grand!"

Oh there was man over there that look he's going to tell the kids something.

"What are you gonna tell us oji-san?" the children nodded, expecting something great from him.

"Oh! Why about the greatness of Oppai of course!" he said before laughing out loud.

Oppai? What was that? It sounded very interesting! He though, and with it he began to slowly walk to the man who began his tale... however.

"Hmph! What a distasteful fool! Surely that idiot would realize that he would get nothing but trouble for trying to corrupt small children who barely know what he's spouting."The words were corse and gruff but in those words were wisdom one cannot discard.

"Eh? Why is that... ummm... ojii-san?" He asked the speaker who after he turned around was an old man wearing a purple chinese dress and black pants that reminded him what a karate master wears and had small round glasses worn (which look really weird but cool to him, but hey what did he know? He was just a kid). He was also pretty old judging but his gray long gray hair tied into a ponytail... He also had one cool moustache! (He though that maybe he should grow one too when he was older)

"Child. Because that man is spouting nothing but nonsense. I been visiting this park for a while and had found that distasteful idiot spouting his peverseness to anyone young or old he encounters. It's not long before he gets arrested for his stupidity." Again what said was grinding to hear yet spoke of wisdom. He could deny the old man's words even if wanted to. This person was someone worthy of respect! He was someone to look up to!

'This ojii-san is really really cool!' he thought. And this was just seeing his bearing and hearing his words. He wondered if the old man would do something then it would be cooler...

"Ojii-san how can be as cool as you!" He blurted earing him a laugh as the old man heard him.

"Child, you call me... cool while you barely know me. You heard me speak at best and come to this conclusion! You're very amusing."

"Eh but you are!" he insisted getting another laugh.

"Very well! Then child for you to become like you must learn how to be strong! Strong enough to earn whatever you want your own hands! Powerful enough to sieze victory even from the very jaws of defeat! That is how you become like child! Can you do all that! Can you!" while he practically shouted it. Only he and the child before him heard his shout as everyone else was busy with drama of the police finally arresting the pervert that was plauging the park for days now. And thus nobody saw how fate swayed one child from his path...

"Wow! I can do that! I will do anything!"

"Can you?! The path is the road to hell and back! Can you endure it! Will you surpass it!"

"Yes!"

"Very well. What is your name child?"

"Hyoudou, Issei!"

"Good! For I am Master Asia! And for the next few years I will be your master!"

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xSMT: Devil Children

* * *

Rarely did Vali did something out of curiosity, but considering his eagerness to gain power it was not surprising. What surprising was to his comrades and acquaintances was his interest in a specific girl. Something in which the keeper of Draig the owner of Boosted Gear Hyoudou Issei congratulated him on. Saying things like 'It was about time' and 'It would have happened sooner or later' then began to ask... things... That honestly made both Kuroka and Bikou laugh. Still while the wielder of the power of Boosted Gear confused him greatly it still did not distract him at the task at hand. Something his more serious comrades/followers/acquaintances noted greatly. Azazel even asked:

"What is so special about this girl that had managed to catch your attention? Knowing you it's not what Issei said is it?"

"It is not."

"Then?"

"Ah... I found something... special... She is... a secret existence."

Intrigued Azazel asked no more but held his curiosity in check. After all he could learn later.

* * *

Bright red hair, a deadly figure and a noble bearing. When one in the know would say those one would immediately say that one was talking about Rias Gremory of the devils... But in this case it was wrong. Standing rigid in a battle stance carrying a unique pink gun and a weary look, Vali confronted the girl he had been studying for weeks.

"Ah so it is true."

Leveling the gun towards the ground surprisingly it shot out a bright light and a magic circle erupted. And from it came an odd beast. For one it was pink and second it looked liked an over sized bird... But Vali knew this creature...

"Ahh... the Griffon, yet one that bears not the same look as it's brethren. While intriguing, believe me when I say that I did not came here to fight."

Honest words, but the girl did not relent. Nor did her guard who growled ferociously, weary of any attack.

"Oh? Then what are you here for... Devil."

Her sneer was honestly painful but he did not pay no mind.

"Ah... I just wanted to see if it was true... I just wanted to confirm the most inane story I ever heard."

"And...?"

"Ah. I just wanted to meet the other child of the true satan, the true Lucifer... I just wanted to meet you miss Kaname Mirai..."

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xThe World Only God Knows

* * *

"I'm ho- Eri?"

"Nii-sama! Uh... there's someone to see you..."

"Is it one one of the girls?" *pinches nose* "I though we-"

"No."

"No?"

"He is... Nii-sama you should just go look..."

"Eri? Ah... all right."

* * *

'Who's this guy?' "Hello, mister...? Who might you be?"

"Ah! You must Katsuragi, Keima. Am I correct."

"Indeed and who might you be." 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"I am Sirechs Lucifer. And I'm here... to inquire about your relation to us... to the devils..."

* * *

"So you don't know why he's in our databanks?" Sirechs asked with a hint of annoyance. The databases of hell were maintained and checked regularly, so it was why something like this was completely surprising. And seeing the confounded look on Ajuka's face, it looked like he wasn't the only one.

"Honestly, I don't know what to make of him. This Keima character is not someone on our surveillance nor is he some reincarnated devil in someone's peerage. It does not help that he is in one of the most oldest records..." Ajuka told his fellow Maou who was shocked some more.

"Wait! One of the most oldest ones! Which ones?!" Ajuka paused then looked at his friend seriously.

"The one from the from the war."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"I see... So you are here because my name was inexplicable in a record that would have been dated in... what you say the great war?" Keima asked, while hiding his irritation successfully from his already foolproof pokerface. It was not surprising after all, he has already ended that story... finished that route but.

'I may be a fan of sequels. But I don't think I would enjoy this one.' He know while he cautiously looked at the side wherein Eri his sister was shivering. Hi teeth grinding, he may forced to be involved in something much worse than spirit capturing... or the weiss.

"Indeed. However from the way you talk you do not know yourself." He nods. It was best to take whatever openings this... Sirechs gave him. The last thing he needed was to be involved in something greater than he could handle...

"Very well. I'm sorry to bother you then." Saying his apologizes, the man stood up and walked away. Eri leading him out.

A few minutes later the girl came in and dropped to her knees in weariness...

"Where was mother?" "She was shopping. Nii-san?" Keima still had that look. Something the girl was very familiar with.

"Get ready Eri. Because I cannot see the ending on this one."

* * *

"Sirechs." "Grayfia."

"So. Did you get anything on the boy?" The maid/wife asked. The Maou shook his head.

"No... he is just a normal human boy." "So do we-" "No" The man interrupted his wife. "That boy... just like the Seryukutei... who was just some assuming boy... that kid, also had something..."

"Like a sacred gear?" "No." "Then?" "Secrets Grayfia... secrets... Secrets that may have something to do with our society today... And that is why...

... Well have him shadowed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Next batch:

* * *

xMetal Max Series : The Road to Hell

* * *

"Hey Matsuda!" The glasses wearing of the trio called out from below. "How's it up there! I'm sure you're fine because of your head!"

"Shut up glasses! I'm just used to the dessert! Hey Issei how long til we get to the next city?" The bald guy asked the one driving their vehicle.

"Only an hour more. Why is the smell of the corpse we're hauling getting to you?" The driver asked, sarcasm evident on his voice.

"Nah. We've been doing this job for 2 years now and we've hunted down and finished several dozen outlaws already. Do you really think I'm still not used to it?" The one on top asked.

"True. We don't look much but we've become pretty popular thanks to it." The driver said.

"Yeah! No need to peep on chicks anymore!" "They come to us now!" "Huraah to that!" All three idiots began to laugh until the driver stopped and roared in anger.

""Issei!"" The other two shouted.

"Head's up guys! Sand Sharks at front!" Immediately their vehicle shook as said creatures began ramming it.

"Stupid bastards! Hands off my tank!" The glasses wearing one screech as he took over for the other as that one leap out machine gun in tow.

"No monster messes with us hunters!" The baldy declared.

* * *

"Well that was annoying." Issei muttered, now back at the wheel.

"Well what do you expect? The world has been always like this." Matsuda stated as he resumed his perch on top.

"Well to the guys at Kuoh it wasn't." Motohama stated, pulling at a brochure he held in his hands.

"Ah, that place. That one large school that turned into a town right?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. The one trying to recreate the old Japanese Highschool experience." The glasses answered.

"Japan huh? Nations have been lost a long time ago." The driver said sadly.

"True, we've been living on a desolate world for so long that's it's hard to know." The bald guy agreed from his perch.

"Still it sounds found. Want to head there afterwards?" Issei asked.

"No need. According to the map the next city is Kuoh." Motohama told them causing the other two to laugh.

"Well let's stop at the hunter's office then and afterwards paint the town red!" The driver declared which was followed by a round of "Yeah!"s.

* * *

"Well damn!" Matsuda muttered as they came into town proper after dropping their bounties and gaining their rewards.

"You said it!" Motohama agreed as they eyed the many beautiful woman loitering around the area. "What do you think Issei? Issei?"

"Ah sorry. Some girl handed me this." The hunter then showed them a flyer with the words: "We can make all your wishes come true." And carved with an intricate designed circle.

"What's that flyer for? Some shady club?" The bald one asked.

"Probably, but there's no address for this." Issei stated. And the three argued about it until a cute girl tugged on Issei's shirt.

"Ummm... Excuse me."

* * *

"So Yuuma you're companions are there?" Yuuma as the girl wanted to be known had asked if they were hunters and begged for help. According to her, she and her fellows were tasked to scout a nearby cave and fell to a trap by bandits. So now her companions were captured and she had escaped harm, and went to ask for help.

Yuuma not looking armed or any of the sort, made the three hunters suspicious. They agreed of course on the account of it coming true and if not... Well the last time some baddy rampaged through a town had most of the buildings destroyed and on fire, and many people dead. Ted Broiler sure did amped up his bounty.

"You think she's sincere?" The glasses wearing one asked the other two who both shook their heads. They were already inside the cave and have been walking for a while now. Eventually they came into a split path. Issei the one who lead them made gestures for them to split and then double back to catch up to him and the girl while he interrogated her on what she really want.

Turns out this was a bad move.

"Issei-san." She called as they stopped midway. "I want to admit something to you." She said to him with as much as she could causing the hunter to blush, but only that.

"Yes. What is it?" He asked, while carefully readying his gun.

"I want you to... DIE!" From her hand a bolt of light came out and almost impaled him. Fortunately he was ready and was able to fir of two shoots from his handgun. She however evaded by jumping into the air and transforming midway to a very attractive woman.

"Thanks for the show miss! But I will not die for anyone even if they show me their goods." The hunter stated as he unloaded with his machine gun this time. The woman snarled as she began to fly erratically to avoid getting gunned down only to hide behind a rock formation when several more shots we're fired from a distance.

"Yo Issei! Started already?" "Yeah bro. Don't party without us." His two buddies told them, their smiles telling otherwise.

"Yeah well in truth she's some winged monster. A beautiful monster, but a monster nonetheless." He stated as they began shelling her again.

"Well what did she want?" Motohama asked.

"Whatever! Just slag her!" But Matsuda interjected as bolts... no spears of light came roaring at them.

The exchange lasted for a while and in truth the hunters thought they were winning until a stray spear got Issei by the stomach.

"Dammit! Issei!" Matsuda shouted as he grabbed Issei sub machine gun and fired at the woman rambo style. Unfortunately... "Damn they're both out."

"Here too!" Motohama exclaimed as he was out of bullets as well. Worse from the sounds of the wind picking up, the woman may had friends on their way.

"Well one thing is true. She did have friends here." Issei muttered, blood flowing from his mouth. "Go guys. I'll buy you some time."

"But bro!" "Yeah Issei..." They began to contest but Issei stopped them.

"Remember our oath! Even if one falls the others must continue as if nothing happens! I admit it's the smallest thing written in that oath of ours, but don't tell me you're turning your back at it!" He shouted, causing a grim faced Motohama and Matsuda to curse and run off. Leaving him behind.

"We'll see you on the other side Issei!" "Wait for us at the pearly gates man!" Was their last words. Issei now alone with the deadly woman and incoming company grabbed a grenade from his pouch and primed it. Only for it to be taken by the woman thrown away.

"Can you at least spare a good death. I know I'm gonna die here." He complained making the woman snort.

"That's quite alright I'll be making sure you die anyways." She said to him while driving the spear out light through his heart. "Well this is the end of your career mr. hunter." She said mockingly.

"Ah... The... black wing gang... 400000 per head. Very dangerous. My... bad. I should have known... ever since... you... transformed." The dying hunter said as he looked up.

"Is that what the humans are calling us? What an ugly name. We're fallen angels you know." She informed him, causing the hunter to laugh out loud.

"Fallen angels? What... are... you... reaper... of hunters? Whatever... leave me so at least... I can... die in peace... Without someone mocking... me..." He pleaded and to his surprise she acquiesced.

"Sure. You're dead anyways. Besides this my gift to the human who gave me a hard time." Again he laughed and she just left. The dying hunter fumbled for his pocket for something... only to find the weird flyer from before.

"Ah... couldn't even... try to smoke... a... cigarette... Couldn't even... take... something... off... my... bucket... list..." He told no one as he didn't locate said smokes. He laughed a painful laugh as darkness slowly claimed him.

Though in truth he did not want to die. He wish to live. He wanted to see more of the world. To hunt more bounties. To see more beautiful women! Too see more large juggling boobs...! To get a cute girlfriend! And settle down and be a mechanic like his father wanted...

He wanted to live...

"I... I... WANT TO LIVE!" Was the use of his waning energy. And unseen to him the flyer on his hand lit up a bright red. And then...

"Ara... were you the one who called me?" Said a beautiful and enchanting female voice. He wanted to see but he can no longer move.

"Ah... you really are the one." She said now closer, earning him the sight of a very beautiful face adorned with the most gorgeous locks of blood red hair he ever seen. He wasn't sure why he was seeing such a beauty. But he was glad... glad that the last sight he saw was that of a beautiful girl.

"Don't worry... I will not let you die. Because for now on... you're life is mine!"

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xBreath of Fire 4 : Emperor

* * *

"Tis' you." He said nonchalantly as he blue haired counterpart stood there on the other side of the bank speechless. "What doth thou wished to speak of."

His counterpart opened his mouth to speak only to close it again and looked away while scratching his head. The silver haired man said nothing focusing only on his fishing, waiting all the while for his counterpart to say what it was that is to be discussed.

Eventually his counterpart did speak. Telling him of something he almost laughed at. Until he told her that 'she' would be also 'saved'.

He did not speak. Nor did he react. He continued fishing... Eventually however.

"What you speak of. Will it work?" He asked and his blue haired counterpart gave him an affirmative. He was torn honestly and was distracted from his line. When it snapped... He stood and in a few moments was now beside his now smiling counterpart. "Very well. I agree to this."

* * *

Issei opened his eyes, his body seemingly heavy despite none of the girls were weighing on it. It was a day Rias said for everyone to spend at their leisure with everyone doing their own thing.

Issei honestly wanted to spend time on them but something happened that he never thought would happen again. So when he got dressed and ready for the day, he quite looked haggard.

"Good morning son." "Good morning Issei." "Good morning Issei." Was the respective greetings of his father, mother and Asia. Rias who was working on the kitchen with his mother noticed him and made her greetings as well... Then she saw his face.

"What's wrong Issei?" She asked worriedly as she headed to his side. Issei shook his head while the other three residents alerted turned to him and saw his state. Asia instantly ran to his side as well while his father's face soured and his mother looked extremely worried.

"Issei... don't tell me..." The man began to ask but he was headed off by his son.

"Yeah dad... The weird dreams... they came back." The son admitted. Causing the original Hyoudou residence members all sigh in frustration.

"Dreams?" Asia asked while Rias nodded.

"Yeah. Kinda weird, but normally people shouldn't bothered by this by at times people tell me I'm off whenever I have them." He admitted.

"How?" Rias asked... But before could Issei answered... His hair changed from brown to platinum silver and his dopey look changed to one that is sharp and calculating...

"Yo Issei! Are you going out today?" The father asked in all seriousness. 'Issei' looked around for a bit before nodding. Then abruptly left.

The two serious looking parents and two confused and concerned girls watched as he left.

"Was that wise?" Rias asked.

"Yeah." The father grunted. "Issei does a complete 180 with his personality along with his hair changing color. Arguing with him otherwise might as well be talking to stone..."

* * *

'Issei' stood upon the top of a tall building as she surveyed the area. His sharp eyes leaving no detail behind.

"Where doth shall I look this day?" The young man asked himself, and continued to ponder until a voice rang into his head.

[Partner?! Partner?! Oi! IS that really you?!] Draig asked, but 'Issei' did not pay attention to him instead. Held up a pair of tingling bells tied to his hands.

"I shall find you this time." He said before jumping off.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xFate/Hollow (Nasuverse in General+Various crossovers ala Emiya Clan) : Heritage

* * *

Issei had an interesting life. He was the second child of four siblings, and the only male of the four. His mother, an inherent tsundere keeps them all at line. His father was odd repairman, able to fix all manner of things and had a hero complex (something his mother told him not to emulate). And that his family stood in the dark side of the world.

And this was only a small portion of it.

Well to tell the story short, a long time ago back when he was a kid he was met with the most inspirational man. A man that taught him the glories of oppai! The man that mad him develop his dream of being a harem king!

But in truth it sounded all too unrealistic. But not to him. No... to him that was feasible. Why? Well because in truth his father has one!

The mother he said he had? That was the mother that bore him, he has four more! His siblings all of them were also from said mother, he had several more (there were only one other male other than him though.)! And thus his father was the most perfect role model! All he need to do was-

"Hehehe- *DONG*" The loud sound of the frying pan hitting him on the head knocked Issei out of his daydream and into reality as he cradled his aching head.

"ISSEI! How many times do I have to tell you to stop making that stupid face and creepy lap on the dinner table!" His mother roared at him angrily. Her twintails seemingly pointing at him accusingly.

"Sorry okaa-san... *bonk* OWWWW!" His apologies going into deaf ears earned him another smack to the head. He wondered if that was the hazard of having a tsundere for a mother.

"Just get to school Issei. Only Azuza and you haven't left and if you remember, she's sick." She reprimanded the son who began to eat faster.

"Thanks for the food!" The son said smiling before hopping off and taking his bag. In a few more minutes he was out of the door heading for Kuoh, the school he was enrolled to.

"Where did I go wrong?" Emiya, Rin formerly Tohsaka asked herself as she watched her perverted son leave.

* * *

Issei lived an interesting life. An infamous pervert with an awesome father, a tsundere of a biological mother and nearly a dozen siblings. He was also smart.

He should be, his mother after all was hailed a genius and back then during her High school days she was the school idol. Well that obviously wont happen with him...

Nor would he inherit his father's title back in high school... He wasn't that helpful... And that good with machines...

Okay that was a lie. He inherited parts of his father's ability so yes he could probably do that... But...

*Smack*

"Pay attention Emiya!" "Sorry Sensei..."

* * *

"Well Issei you got hit on the head again." His bald friend teased him, while his other pervert friend outright laughed.

"Yeah Issei. For a smart guy, you really get lectured by the teachers a lot." The glasses wearing one told him, earning another round of laughter. "Seriously Issei, I'm wondering why a genius like you is around us... not to mention an open pervert."

"Why not?" He asked, causing the other two to shake their heads.

"Well are we gonna do this?" All nods as they open the video tape.

"Dammit Issei! One day you're gonna tell us how you'd sneak a camera in the changing room without anyone noticing!" The bald one commented, while Issei shook his head.

"Sorry. Trade secret!"

* * *

Issei was having a great day. He got only hit on the head thrice, got to peep on the kendo club and get away with it and finally for some strange reason a cute girl suddenly appeared and asked him out!

Unbelievable!

Still considering it happened before with Rani, he was somewhat unsure. And considering what happened with Rani, he hoped that would not be the case. He sighed.

"I'm ho- *SMACK* URRGGHH!" He was hit on the head by shoe at once he opened the door to his home.

"ISSEI YOU PERVERT!" His elder sister shouted as she grabbed him by the lapels.

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi onee-chan! What did I do?!" He asked out frantically.

"You know what you did!" She loudly exclaimed before diving for his bag and pulling out a certain video camera. Then mercilessly smashing it.

"Wha- hey!" The young man complained as his elder sister manhandled him. "How'd you even know what I just did?!"

"I just do! Now be good and accept punishment!" His sister nearly screamed at him, her fist already up in the air.

"I swear I'll never do it again! Don't hurt me!" He pleaded while shielding himself. "Besides... I got a cute girlfriend now and I won't be able to do stunts like those anymore!"

"Really? So where'd she come from? Do you know her?" The sister asked, still not letting up.

"Umm... Out of nowhere?" Apparently this was the wrong answer.

"ISSEI YOU IIIDDDIIOOOTTTT!" *POW* At this point the rest of his siblings came to break it up...

* * *

On the kitchen Rin and a familiar blonde woman sat as they listened to their children breaking up the beating of Rin's second child.

"Where... Where did I go wrong?!" The black haired woman lamented, while the blonde chuckled.

"You say that Rin, yet you don't seem that abhorrent to your son's behavior." The blonde, Saber told her.

"Well it's that or he inherits his father's and grand father's stupid ideals. Sure Shirou has tone down ever since he watched that TV show but still..." She paused and sighs. "At times like this I wonder if it was best that we left our world."

"You say it like you're not an advocate of what we did." The blonde frown as she said it.

"True." Rin nods. "But I'm just worried for the kid. Despite his perversity, he's still mine you know?"

"I know." Saber nods, smiling at that fact. "But it's for the best."

"Yeah." Rin agreed. They were never natives of the world they lived in. They lived far beyond that. But back home they were becoming a heated issue. She and Luvia were the apprentices of Zeltrech, Shirou had his reality marble, Sakura had... the things done to her and Saber and Rider were things that didn't supposed to exists. That and her constant experimentation of the Second Magic with the results of bringing back what should be the dead... well...

The short version was, they were getting on the bad sides of multiple people and organizations. It was bad enough that enforcers and executioners were at their doorsteps 24/7 with nearly all of them racking kill counts that was starting rival that of the Grail War they experienced. So when Zeltrech proposed this... experiment, they were eager to agree. Exiled as they was, it was all for the better.

"The old man had a point though. Even as the master of the Kaleidoscope they were still some things he hasn't done yet. One of them was using the Kaleidoscope to implant oneself as a true inhabitant of a parallel universe. It was an intriguing thing and something that required that much prana. That and their current predicament meant that they would gladly agree to it.

But the surprising things that happened once they did...

"I'm starting to wonder what this world did to us." Rin asked, and the blonde nodded.

"Indeed. Appearance wise you, Luvia, Shirou and Sakura doesn't even aged a day. Shirou is able to utilize Unlimited Blade Works ad infinitum and me and Rider have become... more human is the word." The blonde stated and Rin nodded while frowning.

"Yeah and afterwards coming back home became even more worse. Issei getting nearly assassinated by that homunculus and Haruhi nearly getting kidnapped drove it home." Rin said sadly. "Worse, we do need to come home every now and then..."

"Rin." Saber could only imagine what the other woman is feeling.

"And now it's happening again to Issei. If not for your son and daughter, we would be left in the dark." She admits as she curls herself on her seat.

"Then the only thing we can do is prepare Rin. Like we always do." Saber was correct Rin thought. But in her mind has this nagging feeling that... things were far from what they seem...


	3. Chapter 3

Next batch:

* * *

xThe World Only God Knows : The Return of the Capturing God... as a Devil

* * *

The mother stared at the son with such intensity that her stare cold melt steel. In truth, she didn't need to get angry. After all he really did not do anything bad... Well not that bad.

"How many does this make?!" She angrily asked, the son shrinking from his point.

"It just happened! I swear!" The son reasoned, getting an iron pan to the head for it.

"Sheeeezz... You're father wasn't this bad." The woman muttered. The man in question just peeked through the evening paper he was holding, then back to it when he saw he wasn't needed.

"But dad was-" The son couldn't finish his sentence as the pan descended again, and a solid metal sound rung through the air.

"Just get to your room and change. I'll call you for dinner." She finally said, rubbing her forehead, thinking of how bad it was going to be at dealing with another heart broken girl. From his seat the father sighed.

"I wasn't like that." He complained in which his wife nodded.

"Yes, you weren't like that. You were worst." She told him flat out, earning a raised eyebrow. "You're lucky I knew what was really going on. And honestly I wonder what happened for us to really be together. In fact my rivals truly haven't given up, have they?" She said while smiling a little bit sadly.

"True. The relationship wasn't truly best at start." The man admitted, making the woman nod. "But in the end, it did."

"Yeah. It was turbulent, especially when I began convincing you to 'drop' the galges..." She snickered, causing the man to sigh.

"Well I already saw the ending to that... Though you didn't completely win." The man said, eyeing the single cd case by the shelf near the television set.

"True. But I liked that one." She said while smiling, looking at her husband's first creation... A thing that could be said as a story of his life. Both had a good laugh, and then returned to whatever they were doing. A few minutes later as the woman was finishing dinner, the man grunted.

"I'm getting rusty." He suddenly said, earning a look from his wife.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She asked, a little bit surprised.

"Our son... is probably telling the truth." She blinked and her husband elaborated. "With our son's infamy for... perversion and being a total heart breaker, any girl from his school of Kuoh would be wary of him. But this girl, he said she was also a student."

"But she just might..." She was hushed by her husband.

"True. But our son's infamy was worse than my own back before... my sister." She nodded, her eyes widening.

"But... why?" She asked, now worried.

"I can make assumptions. One of them being payback for all the girls he hurt or something similar in that order. But one thing is for sure, he would get hurt." He grimaced. "I need to sharpen my mind again."

"What do we do?" She asked.

"We call Eri... I don't know how... or why but with her garment back she's the one best suited for this..."

* * *

Eri, formerly the demon Elsie hidden by the thing she thought lost as she became human followed her nephew like she did for her brother long ago. She wasn't sure what his brother and sister-in-law/best friend was worried about, considering the boy recreated his father's conquering skills from scratch just from her stories...

Well honestly she believed nothing would go wrong. After all her nephew was doing fine... no he was doing great. To the point that she felt like she was watching one of her brother's conquests.

But she was wrong. In the end, where she waited for the inevitable kiss did not come... no... something horrible happened.

* * *

His name was Issei, son of the Capturing God Katsuragi, Keima and former musician Chihiro... A pervert of the highest caliber, and a guy who could make a girl fall for him if he ever tries. He was a genius, inheriting the intellect of his father and logical, coming from his down to earth mother. He was in a journey to become a harem king... that was always shot down by his parents... yes even his father blocked him.

Or so this is what he wanted to say.

In truth the pervert he encountered on that park wasn't really that interesting to him. As his aunt Eri already regaled to him a tale of a great man. A man who could make any maiden fall for him! A man who could bring ojous, tomboys and even idols to his feet! He was his father and the greatest man he ever knew!

That's why he tried and emulated the way he got his wife... his mother who also loved dearly. After all, how cool was that?! It was why he reconstructed his father's ability as the capturing god and wooed ladies left and right. Seeing if even one of them could accept him for what he truly is. Especially when he used a pervert's facade to do so. But he was getting discouraged, and honestly guilty. That was why when Yuuma came, he thought that 'this is it!' in his mind. But his father's warning told him something was wrong.

And with the cute girl transforming into a voluptuous nearly naked woman before him, a sneer on her face. Well... truly his father was great to even see this.

"It was wonderful really. Playing house like a child. I enjoyed it." The woman blushed. "If not for the orders to kill you, I truly would have been a victim to your wiles. Too bad." Light convalesced in her hand, and Issei given intelligence began to run. Or he tried. The light... given the form of a spear struck his leg and pinned him to the ground. "A pity. You are a waste honestly, but blame the God of Heaven for granting you the sacred gear in your body." Was her last words to him as he was impaled by the light. Blood splattering all over as he began to bleed, death's hand grasping on his soul.

The black winged woman, shed a tear. He was that good on defrosting her icy heart, but in the end she must comply. Her life was also on the line.

And thus there he lay, clinging onto life. Grasping and pulling on the ground. Tears welling in his eyes... He didn't want to die.

* * *

Eri stood frozen horrified as a person she recognized as a fallen angel kill his nephew. The phone in her hand dropped as she watched dumbly in shock as her nephew get stabbed. But when she regained her composure, when she was about to run to his side...

* * *

Red... She had voluminous red hair... Beautiful red hair, a enticing body and gentle face... Marred with sadness.

"Never in my life did I ever think of stumbling onto Kuoh's most infamous heart breaker in such a state." She said sadly. She was just grocery shopping when it happened, when she saw the fallen angel leave when she took a life that was never hers.

"I... I... Want... to... to live." He said frantically as he clutched the hem of her dress. She herself feeling the emotion... the need... the will as the young man before her fight death. "I haven't... haven't... done... found... her..." He mumbled, as his grasp began to loosen.

"You... The strength of your will... The power of your desire. Very well, this is an opportunity I will not waste. And considering a fallen angel killed you, then there has to be a power lurking within you to be a threat to them. Your intellect... is a big bonus I might add." She fumbled something in her blouse before she found it. A box full of chess pieces. "Rejoice Katsuragi, Issei! From now on, live your life as one of my servants! Live your life as a devil!"

* * *

"Kami... Nii-sama! I have to tell nii-sama!"

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xTouhou : Extreme Luck

* * *

"Nii-san wake up! *grumbles* Nii-san! *Hrrrrrrrr* **NII-SAN!** "

"Ugyeeee!" *thud* It was a rough wakening. Looking up I saw my sister's black shoulder length hair bobbing up and down as she stomped on me and as she stopped she glared with her blood red eyes. "I get it! Please get off!"

"Seriously Issei-nii. Do I have to wake you up everyday?" Honestly my cute little imouto... no. But you do it anyways.

"Sorry Tei." I could only apologize to her. With her helping me out everyday waking up, doing chores or even homework as she's quite smarter than me. Normally this would be too much but she values me pretty highly.

Ah. I been ranting too long. My name's Hyoudou, Issei by the way and the cute middle schooler with me is my sister Tei. Though I'm sure by looking at her you would wonder if we're even related. In truth we're not. She was adopted long ago by my parents when we found her hurt, confused and with no memory in a bamboo forest back in the Inaba region when we went there on vacation. Specifically I have been the one to find her and have been with her until she woke up and got better. She treats me highly because of it. As if I hold her life on my hands...

Errr... In any case I'm a 2nd year Highschool student attending Kuoh. A former all girls school that turned into a co-ed some time ago. I went there thanks to my very well hidden hobby of perversity. Something that would not sit well with my sister. That and I got there by my luck...

Honestly I might as well got blessed by the hare of Inaba that day I have saved Tei. Because ever since then I've became extremely and utterly lucky. Ridiculously lucky that it was unnatural. And with it I got lots of things... like girls... well the attention of them.

"Nii-san stop dawdling!" Ooops. I made her mad.

"Ah! Okay okay stop shoving!"

* * *

In any case apart from my lucky I live a normal life. Well as much normal as I want it to be.

"Ara ara isn't it Issei-kun!" This lovely big breasted lady is Himejima, Akeno my senior at school and the vice president of the club I go too.

"Sempai." The girl who looks like a middle schooler with silver hair is my kouhai Toujo, Koneko. She's also part of our club. Hmmm? What our club is? Well it's the Occult Research Club. Honestly if you knew me you'd thought it was weird club for me to join... But knowing that I'm a pervert and there's two very hot chicks in the club? Well that's a different story.

"You're very early as always." That's true. Because my sister won't have it any other way. Heck I think she wakes up before the dawn, then proceeds to wake everyone else.

"Tei wouldn't let me sleep longer." I told her while scratching my head. The reply I was given was a giggle and my kohai's disapproving stare. Well that's to be expected considering how... well Akeno-san is an 'S' if you know what I mean and that Koneko... well she dislikes my perversity. "How about you two? In fact why are you out here." I asked considering I found them as I trek to school and I know they have their own dorms.

"We bought some snacks to refill the Clubroom's fridge. And considering how Koneko here likes to raid it..." Hahaha. That's true, though from the way Koneko pouts I doubt she likes Akeno-san's teasing.

"Oh Issei. Since you're early join us in the clubroom will you." I nod. It's not like there's going to be anyone else in my homeroom at this hour.

* * *

"Oh? Issei." Ah this red headed beauty is our president Rias Gremory. Yes she's foreign before you ask.

"Yo!" The bishounen is Yuuto, Kiba a fellow member. Honestly as a pervert being friends with the all so popular guy is weird. But with my luck that's not a problem.

Why? Well more than often than not I would meet a girl that I would potentially like and/or like back. Though there's no lucky winner as of yet. Maybe because I'm crushing on Rias and Akeno-san? Who knows.

"Well again it's too early as usual. But let's do some club work now that we're here." Buchou (club president if you don't know) said with a smile. Oh you before you jump to conclusions about what we'll do considering we're the Occult Research Club, let me fill you in on a secret.

Remember I said that I live a somewhat normal life? We'll that's because...

"Alright gang, there's a stray devil that had wandered into our territory. Tonight we will take it out." No, despite what our president said we're not exorcists. We're in fact are... well we're devils.

That's right right we're devils. How? Well let's say my incredible luck had helped me in joining this little exclusive club. How? Well...

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xKill Me Baby : Kill Me Devil

* * *

Sitri, Sona or here in this land Shitori, Sona Student Council president and heir of the line of the Sitri one of the 42 pillars of the devils sat in content in the Council room with her ever trusty best friend and Vice President Shinra, Tsubaki as they went on with their work with the student council.

As read, she was a devil. A proud one. And as who who values intellect and a master tactician she had created her peerage, a group of reincarnated humans to fit in every tactical way. Especially when she had three special members of her peerage. Though of the three if there is anyone more special than all of them-

"Guten morgen!" And there she was. "Good morning Kaichou."

"Good morning Yasuna." She replied. This was her pawn Oribe, Yasuna. To many who knew one, one would think hard in why she had reincarnated this one. Why? For Yasuna was brainless as a pea. Often charging on to things and never thinking of the consequences. But her all too happy smiles and not car- no... very caring attitude would infect you glee in no time.

Though today something was off.

"Yasuna... where's Sonya." She asked.

"Over here." Was the annoyed and very angry tone of the mysterious Sonya. So mysterious that despite having her in her peerage she still didn't know her full name. All they know about the blonde twintailed girl is that she lived alone, was a big tsundere and-

*crack*

"I swear Sonya, you'll kill her for real someday." Tsubaki noted as the annoyed blonde who dragged by the air headed girl finally got fed up with getting dragged, snapped the poor girl's neck.

"Yeah Sonya! You might really kill me!" Already up and unsurprisingly alive. The poor girl complained to her blonde friend as she got out of the choke hold and pouted.

"See you're already fine. Besides I've been doing this to you since the first day we met and nothing has happen." That was true. Apart from mistakenly reviving the poor lass because she thought that the blonde killed her, apparently Yasuna in return for being brainless was being invincible. No really. In fact it wasn't even a Sacred Gear, a power given by god. She was... well she was just like that.

And oh, the about Sonya. Apparently the only sure information they knew of her was that she was an assassin.

Yes that right, the sharp eyed twintailed blonde was an assassin. Though...

"Hey Sonya..." The third special one was this sleepy looking girl. Goshiki, Agiri a very skilled ninja. Well she says she's one. But between her really amazing tricks. "...catch." Her trolling people like how she just threw a plastic roach at the blonde who began to panic. And how she cons people... well it's hard to tell.

"It's just plastic. Look..." Tsubaki assured the blonde who flicked the prop and saw it solid. The blonde was still unsure so her Vice President did again... though this time... "Eeeeeeeeeekkkk!"

She sighed. Everyday since she took the three it was always like this...


	4. Chapter 4

Next batch:

* * *

xUltra Series : The Demon God from the Stars : Belial

* * *

"Heh. To still stay alive even after another beating." The dark giant said as he stared upon the glittering night sky. The sky which houses stars, planets and galaxies that would one day be his.

"It's kind of insulting to the future ruler of the universe to be bogged down by own warrior. The next time Zero... the next time..." The dark giant muttered as he began to stand only to find a particular visitor in front of him. Upon seeing the visitor, he began to laugh.

"I find it difficult to see what is amusing in this situation Belial." The visitor addressed the dark giant.

"What do you want old man? Can't you see I'm already beaten... or..." The 'old man' nodding showing his intentions from the start. "Bah! You must be getting senile King! Even if you confine me once more I will get free! Even if it's not the next day, the next century or even the millennium! I Ultraman Belial will be ruler of the Galaxy and the destroyer of the 'Land of Light'!" He snarled but Ultraman King only shook his head.

"Belial... even now you cling to that pride of yours. Even now you clutch the one thing that had made you fall. You would have been a great warrior, but here you are proclaiming events that hasn't even passed." Sad, the elderly sovereign of the 'Land of Light' shook his head.

"Che! So what! Go ahead and do the sealing! It will no good as I gathered enough dark warriors to free me from whatever sad prison you make!" He pretty much spat out. Confident the remainder of the Darkness Five would come and get him.

"Indeed that is why I have found a suitable host to confine you and guide you out of your errenous ways." Ultraman King said with confidence. That however earned another laugh from the dark giant.

"Host! Ahahahahaha! Host?! Have you become senile King! Sealing within a creatures body would just enable me to corrupt him via my powers as a Reionyx!" He countered only for the 'old man' to shake his head and begin his sealing.

"That would have been true. But the child is special." He began to chuckle. "And I'm afraid you would not be able to do anything to him except give him advice and get irritated."

"Oi old man, are you implying something!" Again the dark giant snarled. But at this point his body was engulfed by light and his conciousness started to slowly fade. "Stupid old man... I'll... show... you..." With that, the sovereign of the Ultras stood alone in that barren waste. A ball of light his only companion.

"Now go. Go and enter your new host for the next few years. Go and reclaim the light still buried within that dark heart of yours."

* * *

He couldn't remember how long. How far he was sent. But upon opening his eyes and finding nothing but darkness. He knew he was sealed, sealed within a being to be exact.

"Stupid King! Heh! Now awake I should-" But he stopped. "What! What is this!" He find that he could not do anything to the body he was inhabiting. Annoyed he began to spread his senses at least trying to get a gist on whoever/whatever creature he was sealed in... And when he found out however... "Oh hell! Hell no!"

* * *

Hyoudou, Issei was pervert. That was the main feature a lot of people see in him. In fact it was the only thing that stand out to many people. In fact it was the only trait he grown and propagated throughout his growing years... Well at least that would be true if he didn't have help.

'Stupid kid. Are you done getting a beating?' A sarcastic and long suffering voice resounded in his head. The voice asked because as of now he was slowly and surely getting the crap beat out of him by the female kendo club members as they caught him pepping while the changed. That and his two also pervert friends left him there.

'Stupid kid. I told you to stop associating with those roaches.' Again the voice said unhelpfully as he remembered his two comrades. And thankfully at that point the girls were finally satisfied and left the broken pervert bruised and as always shamed as lied there on the ground.

"Don't be like that B. You know it's one man for himself in this glorious hobby." Issei said in pride... stupid pride.

'Stop with that pervert's pride thing! Second don't call me B! How many times did I have to tell you that! And lastly you idiot kid, STOP ANSWERING WITH YOUR MOUTH YOU FLESHY MORON!' The voice ranted and scolded the young man who just scratched his head in shame. 'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WARN YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME AS IF I WAS IN FRONT YOU! THE LAST THING THAT I NEED IS MY JAILER TO BE JAILED HIMSELF IN A MENTAL WARD BECAUSE HE WAS CAUGHT TALKING TO HIMSELF WAY TOO MUCH! AS IF BEALING SEALED IN YOU IS NOT HELLISH ENOUGH!'

"Awww... Come on bro. It's has to be not that bad being sealed in me." Issei retorted. The sealed entity inside him could not help but palm his face.

' . .bro. And again stop answering me as if I was there. I mean look somebody's already staring.' The entity pointed out. Despite being sealed within him, whoever was there could share some of his senses and thus could alert him to things he doesn't notice himself. Like the two hot upperclassmen that was gawking at his stupidity.

Chuckling nervously. He bowed to what he could recognize as the two of the 'Great Ladies' of his school and then made a hasty retreat.

"Hey Akeno, that's not something you see everyday."

"Ah. Yeah you don't see something like that normally Rias."

* * *

'I swear you stupid kid, the first thing I would do if I am ever freed from this damnable cage inside your body I would step on you and then destroy this pathetic little planet for annoying for so long.' The entity ranted. And Issei could not help but twitch at the threat he had heard oh so many times before.

It was already the afternoon, and school was over. After that disaster during break hours when he got caught peeking, and then got caught taking to his long time friend since his childhood due to him being 'sealed' in him and more than likely mistaken for mental patient. He hurriedly went back to his homeroom, met with his two friends and then the day went like any other.

"Well I can't help being me." He softly said, earning a few swears for his incessant attempts at conversing with his tenant as if his tenant was there with him.

'One of these days kid. One of- Hey it's your stalker.' Suddenly preoccupied, the entity within the young man's body pointed out to a particular cute girl. A girl which apparently have been stalking him for weeks now. In truth he wanted to go ahead and talk to her but his friend advised otherwise. 'According to those punks 'I' using 'you' convinced to become my peons, this girl have been doing this for days now. And you have even reported her to the police. Why in damnation is she not behind bars yet!'

Again Issei made a nervous chuckle. Whoever it was sealed within him, had been used to have his way on whatever and whenever. Something that do not apply in today's day and age. Not to mention the police probably though she was harmless as she hasn't done anything yet to him. Also...

"I can't believe I became the leader of those guys... Well thanks to mostly you." Ignoring the fools attempt to talk to him as he was retarded the voice answered with snarkiness and pride.

'Well I'm not exactly the idiot who decided to hit on a gang leader's girlfriend am I. If the girl didn't look like she could crush your head. You're very lucky I'm in here otherwise you would have been a stain on the road side.' Well the young man couldn't refute that. 'In any case... kid, I think it's time for us to find out what that kitten wants with you. 'Cause I'm getting annoyed with her.'

Honestly he knew that his tenant's advice were not always best. In fact before the sage of a man he met at the park, most of the entities advice were always getting him into trouble of sorts. Though ever since he became a hardened pervert nothing changed that much.

"Well as long as I get to talk to a cute girl!" He remarked causing the poor long suffering entity to palm his face... again.

* * *

His friend advised Issei to stop at a nearby and mostly secluded park. It was a park that couples often stop by so they can make out or so, a popular place. But today it was desolate, mostly because by his order he got some of his... well mostly his tenant's delinquent peons to stand guard the immediate area and only let his stalker pass.

'Get ready kid. This atmosphere is not generated by a girl with a crush.' The entity cautioned. Issei gulped, for all the trouble he entity causes by his advise any warnings of danger was solid. As dying meant his death also, the entity was adamant that he remain alive.

It was why he coach him into fighting those thugs when he mistakenly hit on their leader's girlfriend. For otherwise he would still be at a hospital at now.

So when the cute girl came with an eerie smile, he knew he was in for it.

"Ah... I don't know what happened or why but this is a good opportunity!" She said with smile and a happy tone. "I do not how you found out, but thank you for this." She bowed. Despite the whole thing Issei had doubts. Being with someone rude, dangerous and according to him stood several meters tall and overly powerful; he knew that the girl was faking the whole thing.

"Well yeah! And it's always good for me to talk with a cute girl!" It was a white lie. Now that she was in front of him, he only felt animosity.

"Ah that's good because for a long time I wanted something from you." Hands clasped together and tilting her head very cutely, the girl in front of him used all her cutesy charm to get whatever she want... And honestly the bad vibes he was feeling was getting worse.

'Hey kid. Be honoured. For the first time in this... partnership'-' The entity pretty much spat out the word, feeling that he was disgusted even by saying it. 'I will lend you my power.'

Power, the young man thought. For his time knowing him he had never seen evidence of the power he boasted. But for him to lend this power now...

"For a long time I harboured this feeling..." The girl began interrupting the young man in his thoughts and making him wince, step back and grit his teeth. "This feeling that can be denied." The girl began to change shape, her hair became longer, her figure became older. "This dark desire." A sneer was now on her face and black wings spread from her back. "To... Kill... YOU!" With incredible speed the now changed girl, now voluptuous woman gave off a mad laugh and threw what looked like a spear of light.

'Block it kid!' Hands crossed the spear of light him solidly and flung him away. 'Use those skills I put in your head to recover!' From his tumble, he reached out his hands and pushed on the groun and did a textbook backflip recovering from what would be a deadly roll.

Upon standing up he found a particular thing. His Kuoh uniform which was already black has darkened in color, and red lines decorated it as well. On his chest is a purple round gem, inclined a dark cirlce with red marks that made it look a gear or a demented sun.

"Whoa!" "What!"

His would be killer who first recovered, snarled and threw another spear.

'Stop gawking in awe and hold out both your hands, palms facing forward!' The young man followed orders and did what was instructed. As he did the attack aimed onto him collided with a dark colored barrier. Again shocking both the young man and the winged woman. 'Now hold up your right arm straight up and connect your left to your right elbow as if your making the english letter L. Do it QUICKLY.' As instructed he did so and as he did a powerful blast of dark light beamed from his right arm and shot the winged creature away from him until she was just a speck on the sky.

The entity sealed within Issei cackled with laughed while he stood there in shock and awe.

'AHAHAHAHAH! Even sealed in this stupid boy no one could match the power of ULTRAMAN BELIAL!'

"Hey!"

* * *

Next Up

* * *

Chapter 2 of the above

* * *

After a moment of evil laughter Belial directed his jailer to the area where the poor smuck that got hit by his power went to. The young easily complied considering what had happened.

"Wow... you are strong." He admitted to the entity within him who huffed.

'Of course I am! I am Ultraman Belial! Dark emperor and conqueror! Destroyer of planets! -' And the entity continued to boast only to be interrupted by the young man who chuckled.

"Yeah you say that, but you got beaten and sealed." The dark entity mumbled and cursed in annoyance for him to point that out.

'Bah! It does not matter. Sooner or later I would be out of this wretched prison to enact my revenge! And more importantly away from the idiotic likes of you!' He snarled at that making the young man sweatdrop.

"Ah come on bro. I know you like me! I mean, we we're together since I was a baby!" He said with mirth causing the entity to growl in annoyance.

' . . And for the last time! Don't call me bro!' The entity once more blurted out at his host. 'In any- case. That's the woman over there.' He pointed out. The young man got closer at the girl... woman's body who was still smoking and seemingly unconscious. Issei himself could not help but almost drool at the near naked state of the woman. 'Oi idiot, stop drooling at the female that tried to smoke you and more importantly myself.' He was ignored of course. 'IDIOT! Stop drooling like a moron and check if she's truly unconscious!'

With that shout... even though it was just in the young man's head got him into action and began to shake the woman's body. And for a pervert he was decent enough not to cop a feel, a fact that made Belial a raise eyebrow (if he had them).

'I'm sruprised you didn't take your time groping her.' He noted making his host chuckle.

"I'm not that kind of pervert. If I would touch a hot naked lady's body then it would be by invitation. I dream of being a harem king after all!" He said proudly making the sealed entity blanch and honest to goodness facepalm.

'I swear. Even with you for all these years I cannot fathom your process of thought.' Then he groaned. 'I regret the memory of advising you on things that you ignored.'

"Eh... Sorry. I though you were just my imagination." Belial groaned further. "But in the end I've acknowledged you right?" The entity kept quite considering by the time he was acknowledged it was already too late. "Well... in any case what do we do with her? We can't just leave her here." He asked, not knowing what to do.

'We can just leave. It's not like she can implicate you in anything.' The entity shrugged. 'Besides you have reported the girl for stalking you for a while. It's more than likely she'd get arrested. Then again it's not like she's the same girl now is she.'

"That's not nice. It also sounds very careless. That's not like you." The young man admitted, knowing that the entity within was very careful and often took steps to insure things would go his way.

'I was being sarcastic idiot!' He growled. 'Why would I leave a humanoid that would be useful, not to mention out for your blood... and eventually my demise out in the open!' Issei could only chuckle nervously. 'We have two options. One is to call our lackeys to take and hide this... whatever she is until we can deal with her. Or...'

"Or what?" He asked, suddenly nervous for some reason. With that question a dark light formed in his right hand to his surprise. And within seconds it turned into... a barbell?

'Ehehehe we turn her into a peon of course. She is not human and with this... the Giga Battlenizer we can take turn her into one loyal soldier!' Belial then laughed an evil laugh. And then suddenly Issei realized why he was nervous. He should stop forgetting that this guy, no matter how well he gets along with him (by his definition of getting along with the guy), that he was evil and it was probably why he was sealed. The young man stared at the barbell looking item and gulped as information on how to use it entered his brain. And to be honest he didn't want to do it, but the guy has a point... Still he prayed something would happen that would stop him from brainwashing the poor... well she's not a poor girl considering how she tried to kill him...

'Darn it! Hide!' Sensing something he couldn't, the young man gripped the item given to him and dived into a nearby bush... only to collide into something and knocking him out. The last thing he saw was a silver haired girl clutching her head in pain... and a red headed...

"...oh those boobs are soo big..." He muttered before completely going unconscious making the two girls blink in confusion.

Belial on the other hand could only palm his face at the indignity and stupidity of it all...

* * *

Next Up

* * *

Chapter 3 of the above

* * *

Issei fidgeted as he sat on one of the Occult Research Club's comfortable sofas. After getting K. humorously and without dignity (much to Belial's annoyance and frustration) he was taken along with 'Yuuma(?)' or whoever she was (she was gagged, tied up and still unconcious) to Kuoh Academy where he was surrounded by both the Occult Research Club members and the whole of the Student Council. Many of them looked bored and annoyed considering some of them seemingly came from home, heck all of them were already out of uniform though he was sure some of them was actually here in campus (it was no secret that the Student Council president works hard... too hard at times. But not a workaholic thankfully enough). But they mostly looked at hi with interest considering what had transpired...

It made Issei fidget some more.

Belial on the other hand was actually thinking fast. Analyzing the situation, he had come to the conclusion that these people was probably involved in similar events. Though they were probably not of extra terrestial origin like him and more like was that of the 'supernatural' that he had heard once or twice during his stay inside the accursed idiot he was sealed in. In any case, this was an opportunity and he felt best to listen carefully and if needed goad the boy to fight back or do what he was interrupted in doing to the winged woman.

To be honest he wished more of the latter as it was possible he could influence any minions gained that way... Then again he was already controlling a good band of ruffians through his host, but this was better in many ways.

"Well Hyoudou." The student council president, Shitori, Sona began. "I'm sure you have an inkling on why you are here." Issei nods. "Very well and I'm sure you have questions as well, as do us."

"Yeah." The young man admits, scratching his head all the well. "But never did I thought that many of my school mates are not human." He said causing many of the people there to blink.

"You are smarter than you look." Sona said with a smile. Belial mean while snorted.

'Why yessss... he is.' He said sarcastically, causing Issei to frown... if only for a second. Of course a lot of the guys there with him caught that.

"That was a compliment Hyoudou-kun." Akeno scolded him.

"Ah sorry... I-" He stopped. Well they aren't human as he surprised (he wasn't surprised anymore considering what's sealed in him), but how in heck can he explain that he had someone in him that talks to without sounding like a loon?

"Ah. Are you talking to someone not present in this room?" Rias asked, and Issei nods much to his surprise. Rias smiled while she turned to Sona who nods. "We're right Sona. Issei has a Sacred Gear, one that has something within.

"Indeed." She then turned to Issei. But frowned when Issei looked confused. "You have no idea about what we're saying are you?" Issei nods. "Very well."

What then followed was a discussion about Sacred Gears, The Fallen who he tangled with and about them. Devils. Apart from that was a history, Issei have only seen and/or heard from anime or video games. Belial on the other hand could not help but guffaw. It was so interest that the mudball that often got stomped on had something like this.

"Issei why don't you show us your Sacred Gear." Rias suggested, making everyone there looked very interested. Issei nods hesitantly but he still tries despite not knowing what to do. Belial who listened carefully could only palm his face and grumble.

'Think of power idiot. No. Think of power surging within you. Think of something like I have given you knowledge on about my power but this time drawing from yourself.' Issei didn't get it causing Belial to shout at him like he always did. 'Think like you were attacking that idiotic bimbo that assaulted you! Think like you were shooting the specium ray again!' He angrily shouted. Issei winced but conceded and concentrated and...

"Whoa!" Issei was surprised when on his right hand was a vibrant red gauntlet with a red gem.

"Ah... Is that Twice Critical?" Rias asked... but was headed off by Sona.

"Wait Issei." She began causing everyone in the room to focus on her. "By your surprised, this is the first time you did this isn't it?" He nods causing everyone else to blink, gasp or utter surprise. "If it is..." She turned to the still silent and unconscious fallen angel.

'Kid. Hold out your hand palm out and concentrate.' Belial ordered. Issei didn't know what the guy was planning but he did so. And as such a bright ball of light formed from his hand then stretched outward engulfing the whole room and it's occupants and seemingly sent them to the vast void of space. And as everyone gaped in disguised, Issei stared at the form he had only seen once in his childhood.

Black and red, and very imposing was the dark tyrant sealed on to him. It was a sight that everyone could only gape at.

"Oh my." Akeno blurted out...

"Devils of Earth! I am Ultraman Belial!" The dark tyrant proudly announced.


	5. Chapter 5

Next batch:

* * *

xCubexCursedxCurious : Cursebreaker Dragon

* * *

Issei made a dry laugh. After answering the door and signing the delivery, he could help but make a dry laugh as he eyed the object right in front of him. He swore that his father was doing this just so he would block his destiny of being a harem king. Then again it's not he could do anything perverted and not get punished and hated by Konoha. And like it or not, he'd rather have Konoha in his good side. Not only because she's a pretty busty girl, but because she could slice him in shashimi if angered enough. Not like she'd do it though.

"Not another one old man." Issei complained to no one and eyed the newly delivered item today. It was box, no it was a cube. A black cube that seemingly nothing but that. "Odd thing." He muttered and picked it up. It was not as heavy as it looked, though it could be that it was because he exercised enough.

"Stupid idiot. Don't touch there." A voice said as he carried the box. Issei sweat dropped and ignored the voice.

"It's nothing... hahaha... it's nothing!" He chanted and brought the box... errr... cube into what looked like a storage room filled with odd sorts of things. Putting it down, he scanned the room and checked the objects carefully. Then finishing his task, he left the room and prepared to go to school.

* * *

Another dull day. Another day his two pervert friends invited him to peek on somewhere and then abruptly dragged away by Konoha and then promptly cursed by his two perverted friends.

"Dammit Issei! Ever since Konoha-chan took a shine to you!" One of them shouted. In truth that was not the case. It's just that she had recently found out what he was doing with those two and actively pulled him away from them.

"You know Konoha-" "Shush you!" She cut him off rather angrily. "You know how I hate your-" She began to babble as she dragged him to the rooftops where they could eat in private. It was a routine that had developed ever since Konoha found out about his daily perverse routine. And with it included new people. He barely knew of Hokuto, but he always had lunch with him and his other two friends. While not close he knew enough of the guy and has a crush on Konoha. Kana, Kirika and Aika he knew were friends of Konoha. In fact all four girls are also in his class. Kana a rather tanned girl with the penchant for bad or vulgar jokes, Aika the somewhat perverted girl that would tease you to death and Kirika the ever dependable class rep that would lend a hand now and then.

"You know Hyoudou, someone like you should stop associating with those two lowlives." The class rep began. "You are hard working, a good student and a kind young man. Being with those two just makes your undeniable perversity worse."

"Heh~ Issei would prolly stop when he gets someone impregnated! Kyahahaha~! Ow!" Kana making one of her standard jabs got her head hit by Konoha who didn't appreciate the joke. Aika who was laughed with her immediately dodged away and stared with her ever sarcastic smile. Kirika as always pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"As always Hyoudou, you are causing problems again." Kirika muttered in defeat. "In any case... Hyoudou! This time I will beat you for sure!" Issei did not know why Kirika competed in making lunch with him. Heck she's quite serious about it too. Unfortunately his caretaker back when he was a kid was very adept at house chores and is a good cook. Not to mention responsible unlike his dad and his boss.

And as always, he won.

"Hmmm! Well sorry Kirika-chan. Your fried eggs are good especially with those bacon bits. But Hyoudou's one goes well with my pallete." Aika nodded sagely followed by Kana and Hokuto.

"Yeah... Sorry Kirika-chan but once again Hyoudou trumps you in this one." Kana adden and again the other two nods.

"Let me!" Hurriedly the class president tried her competitor's food and found herself agreeing as the taste was somehow exotic... "Unbelieveable! What did you put in this?" She demanded.

"Avocadoes." Issei replied while scratching his head. "I got the idea from a cooking manga."

"I see... creativity is needed as well..." The girl nodded. "Very well Hyoudou! I concede this round! But remember I will win next time!"

"Uh. You don't have to take this seriously..." Issei could only shake his head while the rest of them giggled.

* * *

Eventually the day dragged on normally. And like always Issei had no trouble at all. Despite being a known pervert he was a good student. In fact it was said that next to Student Council President; Shitori, Sona, he was the next smartest person in school. How could he not? His father was a researcher along with his guardian and boss. It was hard not to be smart.

It was also hard not to be a perv too... His guardian, the man who helped him grow as a person and more was decent but his pops and boss were pervs. Not like they showed it. Though they had their own things to teach the young man, and the connections associating with them gave. Like the one later that day...

"I'm here Sona. Sorry for the wait." He was actually friends with student council president for a long time. Since childhood even. It was through his boss he met both her and the lovely red head she was with today, who happens to be her best friend, Rias Gremory. "It's good to see you also Rias."

"Well you too Issei. Is your father still harassing you?" She asked. Issei shrugged. Both knew what Issei's actually job and his relation to Konoha and them as well... Though not many knew he even knew them. After all they were ladies of Kuoh, and despite Issei being a good person and overall smart guy; most only knew him by his relation to the two pervs that made a fuss around and about. Though that was probably the fault of his father and his boss...

"Well in any case Issei, I know you are busy with your work but have you decided if..." She turned to Rias who gave a competitive glance to her friend. "Well if you have decided to join either of our peerage."

Issei nodded knowing full well what it meant. You see both of these beautiful young women are not normal. They are heirs of two powerful clans, and leader to their own ragtag group of youths. Why? Well because they were both devils. And as of yet, they are currently looking for candidates to add to their peerages in preparation for their upcoming games... What those games are, and why they are preparing is another story and another round of explanations this snip would not address.

Also this snip will not bother will what the devils are doing and why they do this... unless it gets expanded or so...

In any case Issei shook his head, like he always did when they asked.

"Sorry girls. The boss hasn't replied of yet. You know I can't decide this on my own." He told them despite he himself wouldn't mind joining either just to get to be on the side of either at many points. Rias is a beautiful young woman with a generous curves in many places. She is also very intelligent, friend and actually very maternal. She would be the mother of her own peerage at times without hesitation or even knowledge of what she was actually doing as long as it would benefit her 'extended family'. Sona while somewhat lacking in the chest department knows how to be sexy and everything that would make a weak man fall on his knees. Followed by her incredible intelligence and her nigh curiosity would make her a good partner any day. Though only Issei knew of those though, and hell if he tells it to anyone else.

"That's too bad. It makes me wonder what project it is that has currently has him occupied." Sona pondered. Again the young man shrugged.

"We don't know either. Even my current guardians agree that accepting an agent of one faction to the other as a sign of goodwill is a good thing for the relations of the factions but my boss is helding everything up as of late. Shem-san is practically tearing his hair these days according to them." He told the two heirs who nodded.

"I see..." Rias nods. "I'll tell brother about. Maybe he knows what's going on." All three nods at that.

"In any case Issei, Konoha would be sure to be waiting and I know you are quite busy." Issei stands and nods at the two as Sona says this. "See tomorrow Issei."

"Yes. See you tomorrow!" Rias bade him farewell with a smile.

"Yes. See you."

* * *

"Geez. They held you up again." Konoha complained while they slowly trudged over the door to their home. Both him and her shared a house and it was due to his job of being her caretaker and such other amongst other things. That and he knew she had a crush on him, a fact that made him smile and though that his dream would not be far off.

Though it might be had with Konoha's clingy girl tendencies.

"Well, despite them being pushy and somewhat selfish at a point... but you do know how important this is?" Seeing the glasses wearing girl look away told him full well that she did. The faction he was part of and the devil faction was bitter enemies in the past and along with the angels waged war with one another. And it caused a war so great that it lasted years. Eventually however it stopped and all three factions were currently at peace... uneasy as it was.

So the act of entrusting him to the devils was actually a very big thing. He was important to his side and had a name to back it up and-

Oh... his faction were the side of the fallen angels. What he mostly viewed as science geeks with a large amount of pervs, secretely pervs and maniacs it was the society he was born to thanks to his eccentric father who joined the faction due to-

"Oh. You're finally back." After entering their home, they were greeted by a familiar voluptuous black haired woman and... a very tightly tied up silver haired girl in a blanket... Issei paled. "I see you realized your error this morning." She said with a sly smile as she gesture to the girl who fumed at him.

"You!" She shouted. "Your the careless idiot who manhandled me this morning then left me alone in this house!" She complained and ranted causing the young man to pale even more.

"I caught her when I realized that somebody's in your house when both you, Konoha and Kalawarner were out. I went in and find this girl taking out her frustrations on various furniture and emptying the fridge of rice cakes which you know is Kalawarner's favorite snack..." Issei nearly was fainting when the woman moved for the kill. "I wonder what would Kalawarner do when she finds out? Considering she's your current guardia-"

"Please Raynare nee-chan! Don't let her find out!" He instantly begged at his knees. Causing the woman to laugh.

"Don't worry Issei. I already repaired any damage from the furniture and restocked the fridge. You owe me one though. Still I don't like it when you screw up with your job Issei and so will your dad and Azazel-sama your boss." She reprimanded.

"Sorry! It's just that pops have sent weaker level items 'til now! That and I'm still stressed about the last report!" He reasoned only to be shot down by the girl with him.

"Still Issei!" Konoha began as she eyed him angrily. "You know that you should at least checked." Leaving him behind she went towards the tied up girl. "Sorry for that. He is actually very responsible it's just the last few days were very stressful."

"Like I'll believe those lies cow tits!" The girl angrily snapped causing Konoha to pause and her glasses to fog up. "I been neglected! Forgotten! Unfed and unloved! I have the right to complain!"

"Hmph. Then maybe it's just right for you to be there you ungrateful child." Konoha countered back. It then became a round of insult slinging with the background of laughing Raynare and a very tired Issei.

"Dammit! I dunno what's worse. The title of Sekiryuutei, or being responsible for the rehabilitation of cursed items!"

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xJojo's Bizzare Adventure : Issei's Bizzare new Abilities

* * *

"YELLOW SUNBURST OVERDRIVEEEEEEEEE!" Was the young Sekiryuutei shouted as he began to pepper the body of the evil revived dragon Grendel who could do nothing but wail in absolute pain. This immediately put a stop to everyone else, as the nearly indestructible dragon who practically no selled everything was now screetching in absolute pain. In fact, Hyoudou, Issei's fast and numerous yellow glowing punches tore flesh and bone while practically bruning the creature to cinders.

It was so surprising and aweing that even their foe, Euclid Lucifugus the so called brother of the strongest queen; could not help but stare in terror as the previously unmatched pawn now made his previously inpervious opponent into a giant punching bag.

Issei while beating the evil dragon could not help butter utter a quite word of thanks to the strange man who taught him this technique...

* * *

He remembered that it all started during one of his trips with Azazel to his main labs. There he was met with a strange sight.

"It's a boulder sensei." He said while scratching his head.

"Hahahaha! Well to you it is. But this is special." The fallen Angel leader began and walking about the giant rock. "First of all this thing came from space!"

"Wow! So it's a meteorite then! So does this thing have something out of this world? Is it why you guys are studying it?" He asked, and once more Azazel laughed.

"Well again, that's how you'd see it. But unfortunately this is just a giant rock from space without anything special in it." He told the young man who got confused. "But one thing is for sure... this rock is alive..."

"Alive?" Blinking, the young man approached the thing and held his ear into it. And was rewarded by something akin to breathing. "Whoa! What?!"

"What indeed Issei..." Azazel shook his head. "We've been asking that question for years."

"Wow... so ummm... While this is amazing... why show it to me?" True. Most of the time Azazel took him, was because of his Sacred Gear and things related to it... but...

"Well... I want you to help us in a special experiment." Issei gulped.

"What kind of experiment?" He asked nervously.

"Hahaha. Don't be scared. We just want to borrow your ability to amplify others. In fact I want you to hit this rock with Gift." He told him.

"That's it? I can do that." Since the rock didn't look that dangerous, and such he thought the thing harmless. So he acquiesced to the Fallen Angel Leader's request and with preparation he did so... What happened next was a result no one could ever predict.

At first the rock did nothing after getting hit with gift. Then it began to glow and heat up, to the point that everyone thought the worse. But instead of an explosion, the rock began to break like an egg. And within minutes a nearly naked muscular man with nothing but a thong revealed himself.

"Holy!" Issei muttered while Azazel's aides went and helped up the man.

"Well that explains it. But we never did pick up any life sign from the thing..." Azazel said in curiosity before the both of them went and got closer to the man.

Despite being trapped or sealed within the stone, the man looked fine. He was a little disoriented that was for sure, but otherwise fine.

"Where... am... I?" He asked with his deep gravely voice.

"You're at a science facility is the best I could answer you." Azazel began. "We were... err... studying the rock you were in and in an experiment got you out of it."

"Is that so?" Azazel nods. "Thank I would like to express my thanks to you."

"Your welcome." Issei the one who truly freed him, accepted the thanks. "But... who're you?"

"Ah... How rude of me. I am Kars. A man from olden times."

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xLa Pucelle Ragnarok : Lost Maiden

* * *

"Rias." Akeno called for her friend and master who was busy with paperwork for the club. This was not a surprise considering that pretty soon, she won't be doing such anymore. Catching her attention, said king turned and asked her what's the matter. "Your brother called..." Akeno began somewhat reluctantly. Unsure of the next things what was about to say. "...but your elder sister returned apparently."

"Really!" Surprised, the young woman stood up in happiness. "So Prier-nee came back!" She said rather happily.

"Ummm... Rias...?" Rias blinked and focused on her friend. "But... I don't remember you having an elder sister."

"Ah... I forgot she left before we took you in." She shook her head. "Other than that, I'm not surprised that that you're this concerned. After all Prier-nee, likes to lay low."

"Even if that so. I'm rather concerned considering what has been transpiring for some time." She said, referring to the many incidents they were involved in ever since she took in Hyoudou, Issei. And it was reasonable considering what their unseen opponents would do.

"Don't worry. Prier-nee is very powerful. And when I say powerful, I mean it. Between her and brother, she would win ten out of nine times if they would fight. They would never do as Prier-nee..." She shook her head as her had now has a frown and looked down. "Well she's not a very emotional person, often deadpan and emotionless but nonetheless kind and caring despite such..."

"She sounds like a complicated individual. And yet you are sure she would not turn to the Khaos Brigade like many others?" Again Rias shook her head.

"No... because I doubt that even with Ophis power they could grant her anything she could not get herself. Besides..." She smiled a sad smile. "I doubt she would wish so even if given the chance."

"Rias... what?..."

"Akeno... Prier-nee is special..." She said cutting off her friend. "Her power and form. All points her to a pureblooded devil that could and may even have lived during older times. But she's not. She was adopted... and is a reincarnated devil." Akeno was about say something but with her sad visage Rias continued. "No one reincarnated her Akeno... I'm sure you have heard of the phrase... 'He who fights monsters.'"

"No way." Visibly shocked the black haired maiden could not help but gape. "Are you saying...!"

"Yes..." Rias nods. "Her body is that of a devil, but her heart is that of broken girl. Her short orange locks that accompanies her visible horns and body who could easily came that came from my own mother... All points to the contrary but the truth is...

...She became as she is with the blood of her former loved ones and the endless battle of those of our kin."


	6. Chapter 6

Next Up

* * *

xCastlevania : Forgotten Soul

* * *

Issei winced. He was having one of those dreams again. Dreams of darkness... death...

Chaos and monsters. Beautiful maidens (his favorite), fealty to eldrich creatures... and blood... lots and lots of blood. He didn't know why... didn't know how it happened... but these dreams kept coming... and coming... and...

Wake. Issei, grumpy sat up from his bed stared at the still dim sky. And according to his alarm clock, it was just 5 in the morning.

"Nothing to it." He muttered and got ready for the day.

"Hyoudou-kun. Early again I see." A certain pretty glasses wearing Student Council President greeted him. Sona, the girl's name was his senior and as said the SC President. Normally someone like him would barely see someone like her, but ever since the emergence of those visions in his sleep he always seem to wake early.

"Yeah. It's those dreams again." He cursed those dreams. He was just a normal guy... well not so normal considering how pervy he was and how many people call him out for it. But thanks to those visions he couldn't even concentrate being a perv. He always seem to lack sleep, black marks on his eyes seemingly permanent in place. In those odd times, he found nothing to do at home and not in the mood for using his perversity to pass the time; he goes to school. There he first met with the girl. And later on... other certain females as well. Like the bombshell beside the president.

"Ah. Again Hyoudou-kun? How unfortunate for you. Perhaps sleeping in the infirmary will do?" She asked. A contrast to the slim and nerdy looking SC president, this redhead have a full figure and looked far from Japanese. Then again this Rias Gremory was a foreigner after all. The tired young man considered this but shook his head in the end.

"Thanks Rias-sempai, but despite you, kaichou's, my friends, classmates, teachers and my parents concern I doubt I'll get a good sleep out of it." He answered in regret.

"That's really unfortunate then. You who already is a mediocre student will surely fail in your studies due to your health." Sona told him. Honestly he agreed. While not a good student, he was no means scraping the bottom of the barrel. After all, Kuoh is a prestigious school. So he had to show something for getting in. Besides he rather not get held back or even get expelled considering what he truly desired in school... then again two of the most desired females in school is before him...

Then again meeting and getting acquainted with them is probably the only thing he'd thank the nightmares.

"What will you do now Hyoudou-kun? Do you want to come with us to the council room for some snacks as we wait for classes?" With nothing to do. The young man agreed.

Watching their junior lat bliss after being served relaxing tea made the two friends smile.

"You know. Never in my life to find someone so interesting in many ways like we did in Issei here." The red head began and acknowledged by her friend.

"Indeed. It was coincidence for sure. And in all honesty very surprising considering the type of person he is." She began, then shook her head. "Life is very strange..."

"Yeah." Rias chuckled before drinking more of her tea. "Hey. Do you think my little Gasper would be delighted to meet him?"

"Hyoudou? That depends considering what burden this young man carries with him. And... of course how he feels about his clan." Rias nods at her friends words and frowns.

"Issei Hyoudou... reincarnation of the Dark Lord Dracula. A curse that no normal person should bear..."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Issei's day became better after spending his morning with two of Kuoh's Great Ladies. A fact that he only know. Normally considering the pervert that he is, he would blatantly ecstatic after such a meeting but his current mental state and how tired his mind due to the nightmares and what it entailed. So he was thankful for the support everyone has been given him.

Sure some might say that it was just a simple thing. A trifle thing that can easily glossed over as it was all in the mind. In fact considering what kind of person he was, a lot would say that it was karma. But being a pervert no matter how bad it was did not mean he deserved the dreams, the visions. Horrifying images beyond the scale of what even most horror movies, games, television shows or the like could ever push out.

It was slowly driving him insane. For each time the nightmare came he felt his sanity leak out. Blood chilling voices echoing in his head. Murderous and bloodthirsty urges that he was glad he could suppress.

It was why he took every helping hand that came his way. Every fortunate thing he came upon in his path.

Because he knew that if things continue, no help could ever save him.

The day went by the usual, though he admits that he slept more often now. Not that anybody is bothered by it. in fact many of them are rather concerned, or more concerned. When he first came in with the nightmares, nobody thought much of it. But when it went on and on, despite what trouble he had caused with his duo of other perverts people could not help but be concerned.

It comes with the fact of what people think of normalcy. And to them, to the people who knew Issei to an extent... saw that normal was Issei being a pervert. That and Issei didn't knew it but a few days ever since his nightmares things began to happen. Things far beyond the grasp of normalcy. Or to someone like Aika, a person who knew of the supernatural it is as if the obscurity the shrouded it began to dissipate.

In fact as a person who knew about the other side of Kuoh is incredibly alarmed as people is beginning to notice the strange things attached to their school. In fact some people are even getting strange vibes from several students some of them included the four Great Ladies of Kuoh which is a bad sign. Knowing that they are devils, Aika felt that Issei is seemingly shredding away the mask that hid the supernatural. Stripping away whatever barrier, whatever precaution and whatever cover-up they did for their activities and slowly exposing them to the unknowing. And his nightmares were the catalyst of that.

The worst of all of this, is that people are already alarmed. Already she had seen doomsayers walk the streets. Conspiray theorists gathering in number. Police officers increasing their number, patrols already doubled.

Even the supernaturals have noticed made themselves even more discreet. The usual girl where she got the summoning circle was no longer out in the open, instead hanging about either in shady corners or positioning themselves next to tissue givers and such to be not so obvious... It was incredibly disconcerting to her.

'I wonder what could have happened to you Hyoudou-kun? What did you do to have this effect?'

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Once school ended. Issei once more took a detour to the Student Council room and hung out with the student council, even helping them with their duties. He didn't know why, but whenever he spent time with either Sona and her council members or with Rias and her motley crew at the Occult Research Club he felt somewhat better. Though that also meant he was avoiding his two friends Matsuda and Motohama but thankfully understood his situation and even teased him about spending his time with a girl... though they didn't knew where he was hanging out though.

Another thing about it is that... well he never knew he was that smart as pointed out by Sona. The fact he could keep up and even be a great help to the student council surprised not only them but him as well. Heck he was, for some strange reason was able to even beat Sona at chess... something that he could never actually do til then.

Another thing to note that he never knew that he had extensive knowledge about the supernatural. Something he found out during his times at the Occult Research Club. Even better, when correlated with the information that Rias and her crew gathered found that his info matched with theirs. Even more surprisingly, he even had more to add to their research surprising them and him even more.

Those two discoveries honestly unnerved him. Though it was either he was secretly smart or being the surrounded by beautiful ladies made him like... but no he think that those were even probable. He knew this as the only thing that enabled him to get into the Kuoh which was a very prestigious school if one thought about it was mass and very headache inducing cramming.

With that said, how was someone like him slowly became smart? There was only one answer to that. And with it, the fear of him losing himself grew more and more...

After saying goodbye and with sun already set. Issei immediately headed for home. The dimming sky that signaled the coming of night felt eerie to the young man, and yet it also felt... welcoming oddly enough. It was an odd feeling, a feeling that conflicted the young man as the dark sky meant another round of restless sleep compounding the stress of his already weary mind.

"Excuse me." Having his thoughts interrupted, the young man turned and saw a very cute girl. "You are Hyoudou, Issei right?" She asked rather shyly. To Issei, this situation would normally elate him. As a pervert with no future of having a girlfriend, this scene would be a dream.

But...

There was some thing...

 _'This girl...'_ "You see... I uhhh..." She continued despite Issei half listening.

 _'There is something wrong...'_ "I have been watching you for quite some time and I-" She fretted trying to defend herself to not say she was stalking, but Issei didn't took note of it. Because he could feel it. Feel that ominous cloud of hostility coming from this girl.

 _'This girl is not... this girl isn't...'_ "I like you!" She bellowed out her feelings. Her cheeks dyed red. And yet despite this momentous event for him. Despite this cute girl confessing to him...

 _'This girl is not human!'_ _**'This girl is no mortal my lord.'**_

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Issei froze... that voice was definitely not of his mind. Not to mention how chilling the voice and grutally voice was. To his luck, the still acting girl in front of him was busy playing 'the shy girl' to notice the horror the slowly paling young man was showing to the sudden intrusion in his mind.  
 _ **  
'My lord, in the state you are in right now it is wise to play along with this creature until you divine it's true motives or plan a counter for whatever trap it will spring.'**_

The voice echoing once more enabled the young man to shake away his shock and seeing the wisdom behind the advice immediately faked a smile for the actress in front of him. Just in time for the girl to look up with anxious eyes.

"Ummm... I dunno what to say..." He answered faking a blush and looking away. He had no idea where he got this convincing bullshit way of acting, but it was not the time to question where in heck these brand new abilities of his sprouted from. Scratching his cheek and still looking away the young man continued... "But I guess I can spend time to know you..." The response made the girl all too happy. Way too happy, and began spouting thanks and such.  
 _  
'In all honestly I wonder why she hasn't enacted whatever her plan is at this very moment.'_ He wondered. But lastly only a moment as the chilling voice answered, but as it has already 'talked' twice he was ready for it enough that he didn't wince when it began speaking once more.  
 _  
_ _ **'This is because this are here is rather populous my lord.'**_ The voice pointed out. Discreetly looking so that the girl wouldn't notice, he found that it was correct. With night just blooming, he found the streets still bustling with people, shops were still open and vehicles still ran through the streets rather plentiful. And now that he looked, he also found a lot of of gawkers eying them. They probably think it was a sweet scene. _**'Whatever plan she has requires no audience. No witness. Be warned my lord for her intent can easily discerned by this very fact.'**_

Issei couldn't help but visibly grimace at that very fact.

"Issei... is there something wrong?" She asked. Issei once more grimaced as she asked but he had the perfect excuse and pointed at the gaggle of people looking towards them. At this point, did he saw the girl genuinely blush in embarrassment. "Ah. We-well shall I see you tomorrow?" Issei just nodded. "Remember! And oh! I've been ranting for a while but my name is name Amano, Yuuma! Remember it even in your sleep!" She shouted and ran off.

"It sounded more ominous than sweet coming from you." The young man said rather deadpan as he watched her disappear in the crowds. He sighed and was going to continue for home when two hands descended onto his shoulders.

"Well... well... well..." His ever perverted comrade Matsuda began. "Wasn't that something!" He told Issei with a smile. And why wouldn't he? He just witnessed what practically is a miracle.

"Very much!" Motohama his other perverted comrade agreed. "She was incredibly cute too." Both laughed very pervertedly, and Issei couldn't help but smile. "Seriously though Issei..." Both suddenly became solemn... "Are you gonna go out with her?"

"Guys?" He asked. Rather perplexed on the seriousness they were showing.

"It's just... We dunno how to say this..." Matsuda began but couldn't spit it out clearly from his heavily head scratching.

"Well... it's just... I dunno why... but..." Motohama also had a hard time saying what they were about to say, but eventually told Issei what it was. "Well. We have a bad feeling about this girl." Matsuda nodded in agreement. As for Issei. He was quite surprised. Even them, from wherever they stood felt the ominous aura the girl emitted. However not enough to grasp the malicious intent.

"You two as well huh." The young man admitted to the two on feeling the cloud of darkness within the 'Yuuma' girl he just encounter. "But I can't just ignore her... otherwise... Well I don not know what she want's with me but ignoring this would make it worse."

"We see what you mean buddy." The two nodded as Matsuda said that. "But be careful bro..." Saying that, the two said their goodbyes to their friend and went their merry ways.

 _ **'It seems despite your condition my lord, your power still leaks enough to rob the supernatural of their obscurity.'**_ Issei didn't know what to say to that and instead moved onwards only for another concerned person to block his way.

"Ara ara. Well, going home already Hyoudou-kun? Because I admit that was a nice scene." Was the voice of the beautiful raven haired maiden told him as she blocked his path. This girl was Himejma, Akeno, vice president of the Occult Research Club and Rias' best friend. As noted a few times, Issei was a pervert and a beauty like her appearing before him would normally be a gift from heaven. But to Issei who has already had two surprise encounters was beginning to become paranoid at the fact that a lot of people are apparently stalking him.

"I'm not a character in one of your tv dramas Himejima-san." He snarked, the day already grinding his normally cheery pervert behavior. Not that he showed that in the past few days.

"Fufufu. I couldn't help it." She admitted and shook her head. "Still I caught word of a few things you said to your two friends. Mind if another concerned person talks to you about it?"  
Issei sighed but let the young woman speak her piece.

"Let's move somewhere else first. You have been making a scene for quite some time now." Looking about and seeing it was true. Issei couldn't help but agree much faster.

A few minutes of walking later, the two has moved into a park nearby. Leaving the young woman for a moment, Issei got them some drinks in a nearby vending machine before their conversation could commence. In the interim of the walk he also found out that the young woman was out grocery shopping when she caught sight of him and Yuuma, and eventually the remainder of the pervert trio. Considering who she shared rooms with, or he thought she shared with Rias; he pointed out the wisdom of keeping her roommate waiting.

"Oh, she'll understand." Was the young woman's answer to that.

And now seated comfortably on a bench, Issei waited for the young woman to begin. It took a few minutes of silence but Akeno eventually began.

"Have you been paying attention to the news lately?" She started.

"I have." He nods, but doesn't get why she asked. "But why do you ask?"

"Well, if you have then you would have known that a lot of weird things happening lately. Such as objects mysteriously appearing and disappearing, the rampant sightings of shades and the like..." She droned, and obviously Issei have heard of those. "But most importantly I guess is the mysterious disappearance and at worse, deaths of various people." Again, that he knew. And better, that news was pretty much what occupied the headlines the past few days. But oddly, something told Issei that the young woman with him was hiding something.

"Are you worried that Yuuma may be linked to those killings." He asked in all seriousness. When he saw her nod, and seeing the belief of this in her eyes Issei both felt relief and anxiousness. Relief that it just showed that Akeno was on his side, and that it was possible that Yuuma would murder him. Still how did that vixen before him get this idea or even why did she believe this was fact.

"I just want you to be really careful Issei. You have become a friend even with our short time with me and the rest of Occult Research Club... And I'm sure Sona and her group feel the same as well." He was touched by this, but he could not help that the secret the young woman beside him was hiding was important... Vital for him to remain alive if all was fact.

"Thank you. I promise to be really careful..." He then held up his phone. "I'll call you guys... err... Kiba for backup if anything happens. I promise." She smiled as he nodded at his words.

"I'm glad. Still..." Taking something from her pocket, she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. It was an odd thing with an advertisement reserved for clubs and a what could only be described as a magic circle. "Take this... I assure you this would be helpful."

 _ **'Indeed.'**_ The voice agreed with a slight hint of humor much to the young man's surprise.

"Thanks." He took the slip and put it in his pocket. Standing up, Akeno made her way to him and gave him a surprise peck on the cheek.

"Here's a little extra something from me." She told him as she began her walk back. "See you Hyoudou-kun and remember your promise!" She waved goodbye and left the young man still red and slightly happy at his seat. Still she shook that off and stood, gazing at the night sky as he did. Then summoned up all his courage and making sure no one was around, raised his voice slightly and asked:

"How did you know that piece of paper would help me. Who are you anyways?!" He demanded. The surprises of the day making him weary enough to not trust a bodiless voice despite it seemingly good intentions and the fact it treated him like a master.

 _ **'I know it would be helpful, for I know it would summon aid if you wish for it.'**_ Then as it said that, the air in front of Issei began to glimmer, shake and darkened until a shape of a tattered cloak could be seen floating from above ground. Looking up, Issei could not help but step back and saw the face that accompanied that already frightening visage. An skull... no a skeleton as he spied the arms that held the massive scythe...

He paused he realized what this being looked like. But he couldn't be more correct in that thought.  
 **  
"As for your second question my lord. I am your ever loyal servant! Loyal to you no matter your shape or form! I... my master... is** **DEATH!** **"**

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

Issei stepped back in fright, and honestly he was already terrified. But by revealing his... well it could only be a him, name... Well who wouldn't be shocked and terrified by Death? Then there was this whole master thing, something he could not wrap his head around. He was the master of no one, especially not Death.

 **"Ah. Do not worry master, I your most humble servant will not even dream of harming you."** The entity declaring himself as Death told him. He was honestly still unsure, but for some reason, some inexplicable reason... he found himself not only believing the skeletal specter before him.

"I-" He was a loss for words. He had no idea what to say, heck he had no idea what to think. "I don't know." He admitted in the end. And to no surprise, the being before him nodded.

 **"I understand master. You are still confused, weak and your power and memories still slumbering within that mortal shell. But no matter, you are my master even if you don't recall whatsoever."** He told the still confused teen. Then Issei blinked.

"I find it odd that you only mentioned that I might not remember." He said, catching the fact that... Death did no mention of his power not awakening. Perhaps...

 **"Ah. You have already caught on master. Your memories may be more than likely to be forfeit, but your intellect has not degraded."** He said proudly, and yet it only made the young teen frown. Honestly when that intellect surfaced he felt himself... his persona beginning to ebb away. Not only that, the nightmares were there as well. The nightmares...

 _'Perhaps they were not nightmares... but part of my memory...'_ He stared at his 'servant' and flinched. _'A memory this one alludes to. And if those are memories...'_

 _'-I do not want them anymore.'_

The next day came faster than Issei would have liked. Then again it was not like he had a say on when the sun rises nor when morning should begin. Nor was he amused of the fact that after the 'talk' he had with his 'servant' last night, he was not able to properly sleep. Not that it reflected on his face, nor he appear sluggish. Apparently whatever fatigued he accumulated the day before was washed away by the events of last night. And speaking of last night he had an appointment today. Apparently he has a date with a cute girl. To someone like him, he should be jumping with joy, screaming with delight and thanking the heavens. But no...

Not human. He remembered, he felt and warned. Heck even three encounters told him that. But... if so, what could she want?

Well if he were to analyze things and the fact she wasn't human, it could be a. his power, whatever it is. Or it could be b. kill him, for the same reason. He groaned.

 **'I suggest you meet with the creature master. For no matter the answer, you will well off no matter what happens.'** His servant told him in his mind. And honestly he felt better at that. Not only did he had the support of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council of his school, he had his friends and he had... well 'him', Death. **'You wouldn't need my help my lord, nor anyone else. I believe you'll pull through any situation.'**

Despite saying that he still felt confident. After all his 'servant' did say that he can do... well whatever it was needed to be done. Still, he wondered what he meant. He shook his head and took his phone, intending to call Rias or Sona... But in the end he didn't.

 _'I have a feeling... this dark feeling... This terrible feeling that whatever it is I might do. I don't want anyone witness to it.'_ He thought sadly and began to prepare for the day.

Sometime later after several moments of doubts, fretting and hitting his head on the wall he was now on his date with the cute girl Yuuma. If she was a girl. In any case for preparations date wise, he already planned a very long time ago. For anything bad happening, well he had the paper with the magic circle in his pocket along with is phone. And the assurance that Death would be there... so there...

'I feel that I should have more precautions.' He thought earnestly before stomping that out and led Yuuma to the places he planned to take whoever girl he got into a take. They were trivial and small things normal couples would do on dates. And honestly the girl reacted according. If she wasn't so suspicious and not human he would be glad... He sighed, he wasn't sure if he was enjoying this despite that being his original plan. Now he's using it as a means to find out what this creature wants from him. He sighed.

It was now afternoon and the sky has turned bright orange. And as of yet, the girl hasn't revealed anything. Nor did she did anything suspicious. It was quite possible that she enjoyed the whole thing. Or perhaps pretended to. Now alone in a nearby park by the fountain, the girl gave him a bright smile. Probably faked he mused, so he did the same.

"Thank you Issei! Thank you for indulging me today!" She told him happily... despite deep in his heart he knew this was not true. "That's why... that's why I want you to do something for me... it's kinda a reward." She said shyly. He was not buying it though. Still...

"Yes what is it?" He said with a fake perverse smile... a smile that he could do on reflex thanks to his long years of perversity that he was sure that it was at an end.

"I want you to..." She began as a whisper and she began inching her face closer to him. "To... to..."

"Die." She now said clearly and malevolently. Jumping back from her proximity with him, her body started to change shape, he dress breaking and ripping into tatters revealing a voluptuous beautiful woman with dark wings and a wicked smile... Then he wolf whistled causing her to laugh. "Amazing... for you still react perversely despite my admittance to asking you for your demise... how desperate can you be boy?"

He should be afraid. He should be shaking with fear. He should be running away by now. But he was not. Adrenaline filled his body and power began coursing through his veins. He... he felt it... he knew what he should do. Death was right... But... but...

"Well... At least I had a show before that." He scratched his head, his fearlessness causing the woman to frown somewhat. "Well it would have better if you naked in your transformation." She guffawed.

"Silly boy. Still it was fun playing with you. And honestly I enjoyed the whole thing, too bad you have to die." She said with a wicked smile and held up her hand, a spear... a spear of light appeared and she began to aim at him. But he was still not afraid. He knew what to do. Heck he began doing it... it was like breathing. But what he'll do... what he'll do...

"No." He said in a trance and held up his right hand palm forward as if he was trying to stop whatever she would throw at him. But he was not, and she knew it. The light dimmed and went out, then she began clutching her head, then began tearing at her chest.

"Wha- wha- what are you doing?!" She cried in desperation. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop!" She began to rolled on the ground clutching her chest, her head. Then began hugging her own body. "No! No! No! Stop! STOP!" She pleaded, but fell on deaf ears. "Please! I still want to- I'm sorry! Please! A-A-A-Azazel-sama!" She wailed before limping, her eyes glazing over and then sitting there on silence. As for the boy, he began to cry.

He knew what he has done. He knew what he was doing. It was so natural to do so. So easy to do. But it was horrible. It was worse than what she had planned to do to him.

"Rise." He said and she complied. And as she did, he could no longer hold back his tears. He had done something horrible... terrible! Then-

 _'I will became a Harem King!'_ He remembered that stupid thing. That stupid stupid thing. Then he stared at the hapless woman he enslaved... yes enslaved and began laughing a bitter laugh. His tears flowed faster, strong.

"I'm a horrible, horrible person!" He wept.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

Despite Issei's breakdown, he was still able to go home with his... 'servant'? 'Slave'? Whatever the case he was able to go home with Yuuma(?) if that was her real name. Telling the woman to fly above unseen, he made his way home and let the dark winged woman in and began desperately asking questions and finding responses to see if there was still 'someone' there; not just an empty shell. But no matter how long he conversed and prodded he could find no life in the woman's eyes, nor in her words. Feeling depressed and defeated he had the woman rest on his bed while he sat by the wall clutching his head and trying incredibly hard to hold his tears. His heavy eyes with the weight of fatigue and despair slowly closed, with his mind wishing that the woman would return to normal even if it meant his death.

For to him, what he had done was more crueler than killing her.

And with him slipping into a restless sleep upon the cold floor, he did not witness the woman opening her eyes and sitting up on his bed. Another thing was his fervent wish had come true, as once more life burned within the eyes of the woman. And yet even she knew there were still many things 'wrong' about her.

In fact, her reaction was one. To a normal person, regaining yourself from being a 'doll', a 'slave' even is to go into rage. After all, the crime of taking away once consciousness, persona and freedom was so great that many immediately went into execution. But she can't find that... that rage, that anger. No she didn't felt that. In fact the only thing going through her mind was 'why hasn't he done anything?' and 'why do I still live?' and many other questions along those lines. Then upon turning and finding her 'captor' a teen who was also her target for assassination, she could not help but feel pity... sadness.

The wrongness of those feelings did not slip out of her mind. And yet she could do nothing about them. In fact, any hostile feeling she had for the boy was replace with that of protection, worship, devotion... and dare to admit it, some kind of love. To her she could do anything for him, no matter what it was, not matter cruel and evil was. She would kill for him, die for him, do any labor, any kind of act... even letting him make use of her body. And considering that last part she thought without even grimacing made the wrongness even worse, and yet like first surmised she couldn't fight it.

Sighing, she did what she thought she would never do. Comfort the boy. Seeing him like that... restless in his sleep; shivering, tuning over and over and muttering apologies and sobbing was something she could not take. It was an odd feeling. She knew that she was a vile person. A woman who would do anything for selfish gain and whatever delight she could muster from it. And honestly, most of her actions was done so that she would eventually become the lover or at least be noticed by the leader of the fallen angels: Azazel.

She made a tired sigh. Before all of this, she looked up to the man. In fact she was enamored with him, whether it was lust or love it didn't matter. She was a fanatic that would do anything for him. Anything, just like she would for this boy now.

"You... know, I should hate you. I should be seething in rage and immediately kill you like I should have done on that fountain..." She began in a far soft tone that she was used to as she got off the bed and went to Issei's side. The teen continued to tremble and turn, unaware that the other occupant of the room was wide awake and aware... aware of what she she is and who she should be. "And yet I am not. Anything despicable to be said and done is gone, and replaced with things like devotion..." She shook her head. "Whatever the case is... this seems to be karma. I tried to take your life and you took something from mine..." She smiled sadly as she held him in her arms and carefully took him to the bed. "I'm not like this you know. The me before this is really vile, hateful and selfish. In fact it's why me and and three others do this dirty job... the job of eliminating those with power but deemed far too dangerous. Since we were pretty remorseless we were excellent assassins." She shook her head as he laid the teen down.

"But you know... it's probably the reason why were so alienated from our fellow Fallen Angels." She admitted sadly. "Malicious and very vicious we were... and I guess cared for no one but ourselves. In fact I find it odd that me and the others easily get along." She began to take the boys shirt off, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and then piling it by the side. She then began taking off his jeans and socks as well, Issei was too distraught to properly begin for sleep. "Though all of us Fallen Angels have issues, in fact Azazel... our leader being highly eccentric, we were of the few who were completely dysfunctional and destructive." She then began to strip of what little wardrobe she had, not caring that the young man would feel and eventually see of her full naked splendor. "But that no longer matters, because as of now... Now I am yours." She said in a sad tone, yet felt the fluttery feeling of happiness. Happiness she knew she shouldn't be feeling.

With her piece said despite her audience being fully enveloped in slumber she laid by his side and wrap her arms around him. The feeling of a warm body seemingly made the tortured young man feel peace and at an ease surrendering fully to whims of the land of dreams. She herself closed her eyes as she held the young man close to her... and within minutes fell into the bliss of slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Up

* * *

xCastlevania : Forgotten Soul (Ch.6)

* * *

Mornings to Issei gave no comfort. Though at least that was true when the nightmares began. Night was dreadful enough, but the mornings was worse as his still tired body began and tried to function with minimal energy. It was very painful as his sore body were refused rest by his terrified mind. And today was worse. Today was a day where he face the fact that he did something terrible. Something unforgivable...

Truth be told, he didn't want to wake and face his error. But he did... and to his surprise...

"Good morning." Was the gorgeous woman's greeting to him as he woke... More than that she was naked and with him in bed as well. The first thing one his mind was perversity... considering what was with him in bed this was unsurprising. However to those who knew Issei, him squashing his perversity for the fact that the woman regaining her sense of 'self' and gaining delight at it was.

"You! You're-!" However before he could continue the woman shook her head.

"I have regained who I was... but not all of it." She told him causing him to slump and breath a deep sigh of regret.

"So even now..." He began but was silence by her.

"To be fair I was trying to take your life, so I shouldn't be troubled that you took 'my life' so to speak." It was a hollow and uncomforting gesture to be honest, but the young man took it nonetheless. After all, he doubted he could this much generosity in the next few days. It was a hunch... a feeling that drilled into his stomach and admitted permeated to his brain upon the near sleepless night. Then realiazing that and remembering feeling comfort at the middle of it he looked at where he was and the state of his companion.

"Eh?" Pervert as he was, he illicited a noise of confusion instead of delight. Then again can he do that when the woman was practically a slave of his own making? No he couldn't. Being a pervert was different from a maniac with no morals. Definitely no like him.

"You were restless... I helped." The woman said with a smile. Issei replied with his own... albeit rather strained smile.

"Thank you." He said honestly but still at lost at what to do... But upon comtemplation he knew what he should do. And thus he breath in deep and asked... "Why?"

The woman stayed silent for a second, then began to weave a tale of a great war. A war seemingly out of the of the christian holy book he only known about... and yet seemingly all to familiar to him. A battle of three sides trying to tear each other apart, the uneasy alliance they forge out of weary and loss and the current situation of the cold war between the three factions.

Then she continued about her side: The Fallen Angels. Chased out of heaven and into their own accord fighting their former side and the ones they had first taught to fight, they strived and tried to survive in war and the current era where in they were in a precarious position. Their leader thankfully enogh while eccentric, was not mad instead practically turned their whole side into a giant research team devoting their lives into studying Sacred Gears. Which to her account were mystical powers, skills/abilities or even weapons that imbued a normal human with superhuman might or such other feats...

Looking down himself he wondered if he had one considering what he has done...

In any case she continued onwards to herself and her... not so lofty crew of outcasts... one of the incredibly few groups of Fallen Angels who were still bitter and angered at their lot in life, and what they were doing at current...

"Wait... so you were tasked to observe me then kill me?" He asked incredously.

"To be fair the order to kill you were just recent. We recieved the orders after sending our initial reports about you." She responded causing the young man to blink and frown.

"But I showed no signs of being a threat... heck in the last few days I was a miserable wreck." He admitted cauing the woman, now free from insane and mad loyalty to see what he meant. Azazel was not a person to order the death of potential Sacred Gear user with little evidence of him/her going mad or abusing their power and so on and so fort. It was unlike the man... unless...

"Looking back on it now, it is possible that our leader never inteded for your death. It was probably someone else who intercepted and changed our orders to suit thier needs. And considering that mad dog Freed I should have known better." She shook her head in remorse. Though she did not know if it was because of her former obsession or because of her new lord before her.

"Freed?" He asked while filing the name away in his mind to remember.

"A stray exorcist we are sheltering. He is a rather cruel and insane individual who thinks of nothing but himself, murder and mayhem." Again the young man frowned.

"If he is that bad, why did your group take him in." He asked rather pensively.

"We were cast out of Heaven master for deeds thought to be cruel or even remotely malicious. We know the feeling of being thrown away and such we have no problems taking in strays. Even if they are rabid." Issei nodded seeing her point, though he somewhat flinched upon calling him master though. "However master we have other issues to attend to, namely-"

"Your former comrades." He said bitterly. "They will try to kill me in your stead."

"Yes. And even if I returned like nothing happened or pretended that I had killed you, once they find you alive, they will try once more." The young man frowned some more, then the sinking feeling deep within his gut emerged. Just in time for her to a suggest a possible and honestly the only solution to his problem that did not leave his opponents dead. "Master the best way out of this situation is to-"

"Take them into my control like I did to you." He said solemnly and slumped into his own knees. "Kami... I did not ask for this."

"I'm sorry. But the other way is to kill them which would a problem." He nods knowing that the full erasure of everyone in the woman's current entourage would make things worse as it would probably make him an enemy of the Fallen Angels... as in all of them.

"I see... but..." He sighed and miserably accepted the cruel fate that he was sure he was stuck in. "I need time."

"Alright master... I'll see you after school." She told him then gave him a full blown lips to lips kiss, smiled and with began dressing her rather minimal dress and afterwards opened the window of his room and flew away, all with him watching dumbfoundedly...

"Heh... I should be happy to be honest." He crashed into his bed whimpering and tearing up. But he dried them in just a few moments and sighed. "I guess I should get ready..."

"School huh..." He muttered knowing well that there lies people he could count on. But... he remembered... no he felt it. Felt that they too were not human and-

He hoped nothing happened that would make him resort to that again. After all he already was hardening his heart to do it to another set of people... but to do it to them... to the people who helped him...

He fervently wished... wishing of a very desperate wish...

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

He got into school a little later and a little bit more miserable than usual. However despite his slouch, that misery did not appear on his face, rather a resigned expression hung upon there.

"Hyoudou-kun?" Turning, he saw a concerned Sona staring at him. Her worried expression told him that his newfound expression on his face was not doing wonders for those who... came to care for him he guessed. Opening his mouth to utter a greeting but froze when he felt the... wrongness in her being. It was not manevolent or whatsoever but it was not... normal. He flinched but thankfully he didn't panic. Though of course that action made the young woman in front of him even more worried than before.

"Hyoudou-kun, you actually look worse than usual. It's not a pained expression you make but..." The glasses wearing young woman frowned. He honestly looked like Rias on those days when she contemplated her fate thanks to the stupidity of her brother and father. Though thanks to Issei in front of her and the discovery of what he 'was', all thoughts of that was cleared out of the redhead's mind. Still that didn't mean that she could stomach it when others sported it, especially not on this young man's face.

"Ah..." Issei began... honestly thinking of an excuse, no matter how lame it was. Until he remembered a particular thing. "Well the cute girl I dated turned out to be fraud and she just confessed to me out of a dare." He sighed. Though not because of that. "She had a bout of concience half way through the date and confessed and apologized to me." He lied... though clearly the smart young woman in front of him didn't bought. Or he thought she didn't, for whether she believed that bullshit excuse or not didn't show on her face.

"Is that so." Her tone was clearly disappointed making him flinch more. He honestly felt bad for lying to her but...

To tell her that he had become so paranoid that anything... inhuman that comes near him he felt the need to enslave them...

He could not help but don a sad smile thanks to that.

With his thoughts deep into a dark pit of depression he was not ready for when the young woman enveloped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He could help but blush... along with the cheering thoughts in his head.

"Please trust us... believe us." She began softly. "We will do you no harm. We are your friends Issei. Me, Rias, the rest of the school council, the occult research club and even your two other troublesome friends." Letting go and stepping back, he saw the young woman giving him a sweet and sincere smile. A smile that he could not help but be infected by it and smiled as well.

"Alright... but, I wish for time." She nodded at his words. It was a small victory the two both knew, but it was a victory he conceeded and one she gladly recieved.

"Okay then. Now that the gloom on your face has disappeared, shall we head to the council room as it's still rather early?" Issei nodded and decided to keep her company for a while.

* * *

After a few minutes, Issei felt weird that he and Sona was the only ones there on the council room that morning... And no he wasn't even disturbed that he was doing paperwork for them as he was used to it and for some reason he could actually do it. Though he chalked it up to the many weird things he could do now.

"Hey Kaichou... Where is everyone?" He asked while looking about. At that the young woman sighed then adjusted her glasses.

"I do believe some of them might be late thanks to some activities last night." She explained with a frown. It was not like Issei didn't see Sona frown... she does that rather often thanks to being the Student Council Presiden but this was a frown that told him that 'it could have been a lot worse'.

"Were they at some party or something?" He inquired, albeit not really that interested.

"I'm not at liberty to say... but I assure you that it's not something that would get them in trouble." She sighed again. "As for Tsubaki I had her run an errand before coming here, and honestly I'm surprised that she's taking too long."

"I see. It must be a godsend for me to be here." He said rather sheepishly, causing his compainion to chuckle.

"Indeed. I'm afraid I would be rather crossed without your help. Though even if you have helped a few times here, I'm rather surprised that you don't complain and such." She told him as she continued reading paperwork and singing things here and there. Looking at the bundle he has, he shook his head as he stared at the forms he had considering they were for the budget of the various clubs at school.

"To frank I'm surprised myself. Never did I thought that I would be good at administrative work... though mostly paperwork and the like and the occult to be honest." He referred to the times he hanged out and helped Sona and the student council and the Occult Research Club run by the Rias,t he other person he got acquianted with surprisingly. Considering who they were and their standing at school, it was a miracle.

But it was not a miracle but a curse.

"You know... I only got super smart and knowledgeable after the nightmares began." Issei began, his eyes staring at the forms as if doing so will make them combust. "While it is nice and all I can't help but at times feel that I am no longer myself." Sona kept quite as he spoke, her eyes not leaving the the hunched over young man spilling out his worries then and there. "You know... being a pervert is not much of a sin. After all I do get punish then and there for any perverse trangressions I do." He shook his head as he thought of anything that could deserve divine punishment... "Heh, I don't even remember pissing a deity or some other. But if there were only normal nightmares..."

"Don't worry." Like earlier the young woman held out a hand... a helping hand for the young man to hold on to. "Like I said... I... no us... your friends will be there."

"Ah... thanks Kaichou." He thanked her rather sincerely as always.

"Well... It's alright." She nods and smiles, then... "And oh, it's fine to just call me Sona... Issei-kun." He blinked... then blushed.

"That's rather-" He stammered... that kind of name calling is-

"It's fine. I assure you it's fine." She repeated, her smile not disappearing from her face.

"Ah... alright then... S-s-sona..." She giggled as she stammered her name. But as if to save the young man from embarassment the school bell began to ring.

""Ah.""

"It seems class will start soon. Don't worry as it will be fine for me to stay here a while longer." Not wishing to be late... he picked up his bag and stood but... "Oh before I forget." Taking out one of the forms in front of her he handed it to him along with a pen. "Can you sign this with your name first?" The young man trusting the young woman just went over and signed the form, not even bothering reading it.

"I'll see you later Ka-... err Sona...chan..." He said as he left still unsure if it was proper to call her that.

* * *

Watching him leave the young woman stared at the form in front of her and sighed. Then blushed and carefully began to put the thing away only to-

"Heh... I'm surprised he just signed without fanfare. I honestly thought he would faint or something along that line." A voice spoke... A voice the young woman knew was her sister's.

"Nee-san. I'm surprise to see you here." The twintailed sister of Sona shrugged as she drew out a chair for her to sit on.

"Considering the precarious position of that young man that left a while ago, my presence or even Sirechs shouldn't be a surprise." Sona nodded at that. As of current upon finding out the 'true identity' of Issei, they have decided that keeping him in arms length and making sure he's happy and fine is a great priority.

After all, the reason the original Dracula began his reign of terror because of grief... worse considering it happened twice with the second due to human stupidity, they knew Issei should be kept happy and satisfied... Admittedly she felt kind of a heel at this but in truth she and the rest of them had genuinely had come to like the former pervert... Though he still admits perversity she doubts that he would be going back to that perverted state soon. Heck she doubted that would happen.

In any case, not letting Issei go down in a spiral and getting him into the deep end was their primary objective and such...

"To be fair... he did beat me at chess." She said with a smile, eyeing the form the young man signed just a while ago.

"Heh... That is true. Still when do you think it would be safe to tell him?" The sister asked.

"Soon... no today... We don't know what happened to his encounter with the fallen angel but..." She shook her head remembering the face the young man held that morning before she came to him. "Whatever happened it hurt him..."

"Causing a deep wound that would be hard to heal."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

After that fated morning where Issei admittedly had two encounters of beautiful women, one giving him grief the other lifting his spirits; he could help but think of it as a sign to come. I did not that help that there were things going on that he only began to notice and if not for the Student Council President's assurance, he would be very nervous by now.

After all now that he is aware, he finally saw (not really) and felt the supernatural aura that pervaded the campus. It was best to say that the whole school was someone's domain... a territory own and regulated by someone of power... of magic... of someone not entirely human or non at all.

He did not waver though, trusting Sona's words enabled him to disregard the terror and paranoia raging away in his heart.

However while having no need to feel endangered within the school, it would be a different tale once he leaves campus. With several more dark winged beings after him, danger was not far. And honestly the solution to that problem was something he remotely liked. And while it is true that they'll still be alive afterwards, there was no assurance that they would go back to normal. Heck his first 'victim' got irrepairable damaged.

He may be a pervert and hell his dream is being a harem king, but hell would he do unscrupulous deeds just to get his girls. He was not a maniac and he is not that desperate. Any girls that would be in his harem are girls that truly loves him and is willing to share. An impossible thing true, but that's that way he wants it. Heck it's why it's called a dream.

With that said, it was why the breaking of...

Was her name really Yuuma? In any case forcibly making her love and care for... brainwashing and enslaving her depressed and disgusted him. It was something he didn't want to do. While it was true she tried to take his life, what he did was worse than killing her.

He frowned, the issue made his mind go around in circles...

"Oi Hyoudou!" As if to distract him, one of his classmates called him out. Turning he saw the guy pointing towards back of their class and to the door where a very pretty girl in twin braids stood with a smile waving at him. Recognizing the girl as Kusaka, Reya a fellow second year student and a member of the student council. He didn't know much about her apart from she was a very sweet and soft spoken girl. He blinked, it seems she was went there for something.

Standing up and going to her side ignoring the somewhat envied looks some of his classmates were giving him (his two buddies were giving him thumbs up and Aika was giving him a look that practically said the same), he went to girl who seems oblivious to some of the looks being directed to her...

"Hello Kusaka-san... is there anything I can help?" He asked, wondering why she was there.

"Hello to you too, Hyoudou-kun. Kaichou sent me here to tell you that if you're not in a hurry, to come to the council room after school. Apparently she has something to discuss with you." She then clasped both on her hands on his shoulders and stared at him very seriously. "Hyoudou-kun, despite what happened this morning and such I, along with the others expect that you act in a proper manner and would not immidiately take advantage of Kaichou. Understand?"

Issei honestly did not. In fact he could not help but blink stupidly at her threat.

"Huh?" Was the only stupid retort he could get out. Meanwhile Reya noticed his blank stare, let go and blinked herself.

"Wait you don't know?" He shook his head. "But you signed that god forsaken contract right?!" She shook him... and what she got was another 'what the f*** are you talking about look' from him. She let go and began to massage her forehead and sighed. "Kaichou... really..." The young woman muttered and shook her head. Then to his surprise, she bowed.

"I'm sorry Hyoudou-kun, it seems Kaichou has tricked you." She said with a frown. At that moment Issei's heart cleanched. Dark thoughts began swimming in his head and all sorts of hideous ideas begin emanating from his dark mind. Thanks to that, he almost missed Reya's sad sigh and explanation. "Though in this case she has harmed more of herself than you..." She shook her head and gave me a sad smile. "You take care of her alright? She's pretty hard headed and often than not, she would think too much."

With her piece done, she bowed and left. Leaving me bewildered. In fact I believe I stood there for a while before regaining composure and began to think of what happened and what the girl meant. Obviously whatever contract I signed... which I should say that I should've read...

Oh what the heck I trusted her. And to tell the truth from what Kusaka-san said, it sounded like I signed Ka- errr... Sona's death warrant...

He grunted. The odd feeling of being giddy thanks to the fact that he gained enough trust, friendship and affection in a short time to be on a first name basis to a girl. And the feeling of guilt and horror that he might have done something terrible to her.

It was confusing to say the least.

"Great now I'm dreading my meeting with her later. Not to mention..." he trailed remembering that after whatever Sona wanted to talk him, he would meet up with Yuuma(?) afterwards in which he would get several more victims. He was not looking to both.

* * *

He brooded more than usual that day. And, simililarly to his last few days where he felt shit when... now that he thought about it, it was probably the start of the manisfestation of his abilities... He just wished it was not traumatising. Then again considering what he could do and the revelation of his 'servant'...

'He' was not a very nice person 'back then'.

He sighed, even now he didn't have any clarification on that. And what's more his 'servant' Death was rather quite when he was told that he was always with him. Perhaps that to the guy, everything was going well and that 'he' was used to him doing all those... dealing with women and enslaving people that it was a natural thing. And perhaps it was 'back then' considering his nigthmares/memories...

He groaned. Any clarification and additional information about that would be nice. But it was not like that kind of infor would suddenly fall into his lap.

In any case his symphatizers never stopped their daily pats on his back and the encouragement he recieved that day. Especially when he looked like he was having 'one of those days' like the way his classmate Aika had put it. So it was basically a somewhat normal schoold day. Until the end of classes came and he trudged over to the Student Council room rather nervously. Gulping, he stood by the doors and knocked.

"Enter." Sona answered, and he did. And there he found her, just like this morning except...

Was she fidgeting? Looking at her again and he found that she was and still is fidgeting.

"Ah..." He opened to speak, but promptly clamped it down. He had no idea what to say. So what came next was several minutes of akward silence. Until Sona broke it to apologize.

"Sorry... can I have a few moments more?" She asked. "My sister... called in and gave some choice comments to what I have done, so I'm a little... In any case please let me compose myself first." Issei let her of course. He himself calming down and wait for her. And after a moment she was finally able to recompose herself.

"Alright sorry for that." She began, then to his surprise she bowed very deeply and once more apologize. "Let me start by saying that I sincerely apologize to you. This apology extends to everyone with me and the Occult Research Club and I hope that you listen to whatever I say with an open heart and mind... And hopefully by the end of it all we and the other are still friends and that you will no harbor any ill will against us."

Standing straight after that he saw the worried look in her eyes. Staring straight at him with hope that he wouldn't be angered or offended by whatever happens. It helps that she was rather sincere about all of it that he can't help but feel humbled.

"Alright." He answered and sat. He was still standing upon entering and only now did he pick a seat and sat near the standing girl. Seeing this as an invitation and acceptance, she sat beside him and moved the seat so she would face him.

"Did you know that you are dangerous Issei?" She asked, and a few moments of thought he nods. "You do? But do you know the extent?" He shook his head, he was now listening very intently to her. He asked for clarification and additional info and here it was! Well it did not fell into his lap... his perverted side wanting it to though.

"When you first got those nightmares at the time we were having a problem. Have you notice in the street some people or a few particular girls handing out leaflets?" Another question was asked. This one he was aware of. Though now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen much and when he did they were now on some lonely corner and did not last there long. "Did you know that they're not human just like me and the others?"

His eyes widened at the blatant admission of the fact. His slow nod answered her while she chuckled at his bewildered face... which reddened when Sona shifted her seat so she would be closer to him than before.

"You know? Or did you now know because I told you?" She gave him a bright smile. "In any case the fact that you are still here let's me know that you trust me... us..."

"Yeah... but from the way you speak then I believe befriending me was intentional." He said rather sadly but was surprised when sona shook her head.

"Not at all. Inf fact remember the first time we met?" She asked and he nods. Apparently she and Tsubaki rushed him intot he nurse office after they found him lying on one of the school's corridors out cold and looking dead. "We can't help but worry about you after that, that I dragged Rias and her club to help you out as well."

"Ah... I can't help but be thankful for that. Meeting everyone helped." He chuckled. "It helps that I have gained... 'not so problematic' friends." They both laughed, knowing full well how problematic his two friends and in extention himself are. But as of now, he wasn't. Things were happening too fast for him to revert to his normal incredibly peverted self. And of course the revalation Death gave him made it complicated further.

"Indeed you did. But you know we were never told to befriend you, just watch. And that order came only a week and so after we made contact with you." So answered giving him relief to be honest. It was nice to know that the friendships he made were not fabricated.

"That's rather nice to know." He answered and this time he was the one who gave her a smile. A smile she returned. "Though I'm sorry that I lead the conversation elsewhere, so I still don't know how dangerous I am." He scratched his head in admission. He jumped the gun there.

"That is no consequence." She assured him while shaking his head. "In any case, apparently ever since your nightmares it has come to our attention that by being here enables those who shouldn't be able to see through the illusion of normalcy, able to pierce and see the supernatural." He blinked.

"Wait... does this mean..." "Yes Issei-kun. Just by being here you make people wonder about us. At how different and etheral we are. At how some of us seemingly active at night... and so on and so forth." She interrupted him. "You do not inted it, but you are slowly stripping away the barrier of the normal and I daresay the supernatural."

"So... I raise the aware of normal people to the supernatural?" He said in shock. "That's rather... frightening... and dangerous." He winced as he said so.

"Indeed. The chaos and pandemonium that would erupt would be catastrophic." She agreed, wincing herself.

"What kind of person am I to do so?" He laughed bitterly. "I am just a pervert who dreamt of having a harem. But now I'm the guy who strips illusions, have a servant who proclaims he's Death and practically enslave someone."

"Enslave? Ah, the girl Akeno told us about!" She said, surprise at Issei for doing something terrible.

"I didn't mean to! And she wasn't human! She tried to kill me and I-" Sona pulled him into a hug and let him bawl out his sorrows for a few moments. Thankfully that was short and he regained his composure. "Sorry." He apologized and found that his feet was dangling over what was his seat and his head was now comfortably in Sona's lap. He could help but blush.

"It's alright. It seems that you are having a tough time." She said in symphathy and he could only nod in response. Again silence permeated the room and again after a few moments Sona broke it.

"Issei... we actually know what... no who you are... or in this case were... We are not certain but it's the most certain conclusion." She looked at him with worry. "But... do you truly want to know. It is a heavy burden."

"I-... I do. You are here with me after all." He assured her, this time the girl was the one who blushed.

"Ah..." Qucikly she regained composure and breathed a deep breath. "Issei... we believe... we believe..."

"That you are the reincarnation of the 'Dark Lord Dracula'."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

"Dra...cu...la..." He could not help but utter the words rather slowly. In fact he also wanted to shout the absurdity of it and how the vampire was nothing but a work of fiction. But how the name sounds natural to him...

How it makes sense...

And how terrifying the revelation was to him. It didn't help that suddenly he became more aware of what he could do... what he had done.

He screamed and rolled out of the surprised and worried Sona's lap. He rolled on the stone cold floor, clutching his head and groaning in pain. Sona didn't know what to do. Issei was obviously in pain but she felt no one nearby nor was there anything external that could have done this. He wasn't being attacked and his pain wasn't manufactured by an outside source. It meant that something was happening to the young man.

Worried for the both of them, but ultimately helpless. The young woman cradled the pained Issei and held him tightly, pushing his struggling head into her bosom. She felt muffled screams and groans, with the young man thrashing so badly that she almost fell. But she held fast and dragged both of them to a nearby wall so that neither of them would get hurt. She cried a few tears and closed her eyes as this was the only thing she could do.

It took a while but eventually the young man stopped and both of them heaved deep breaths. The guy for abusing his lungs for a while and the girl in relief as his torment has ended.

Ignoring the mess he made of her shirt she pushed him and propped him upright looking intently at him.

"I'm... alright." He heaved. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" She asked in worry.

"Memories... I guess." He answered somewhat unsure. "Love. Loss. Pain. Hatred. Long days of waging war upon the innocent and cursing the heavens." He closed his eyes and looked down. "I'm scared." He admitted softly. "I... I have became far from who I am." The admission seemed painful and the young woman could not help but get even more worried about the young man in her arms. "And now... I feel myself slipping away."

"Issei..." She became pained. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you then." He shook his head at that.

"No... don't." He smiled despite everything. "I just have to work harder." His smile grew wider. "After all, I dream to be a harem king!" He shouted as much as he could causing the girl to laugh.

"That's very positive of you." Issei just let go and looked away. Scratching his head all the way. "But I guess that's better than brooding."

"Ah... yeah." Issei then slumped after that. "Though at least I finally understand a lot of things now... like my nightmares... And what I can do... It's frightening."

"Ah? Truly?" Sona asked and was answered by a brisk nod.

"Yeah. But... there is something I don't understand." Issei couldn't help but make a sour face. "What triggered it?"

"What tri-" Sona stopped. She realized what he meant. Issei was completely normal, not only that he was a person mostly avoided by the majority of people with the exception of his two friends. Heck even she and Rias and their peerages never got close to him before his nightmares began. In fact though the proximity to the supernatural could be the cause but she was sure he never had encountered any of them for any long periods and thus this theory was downright impossible. If so...

There was someone or something out there who is aware of who or more accurate who was Issei and had the power to awaken the dark lord. Or...

There was someone or something trying to ressurect the Dark Lord despite the prophecy of his complete end back in 1999.

Either way... both were bad.

"That is a good question... and a terrifying thought Issei." Sona admitted as she voiced her observations. A grim faced Issei thought of the same... She could help but worry more now thanks to the revelation.

"Yeah..." The young man then shook his head. "But I guess it's something for another time." Sona nodded in agreement. She would broach this subject to the others and more importantly her sister and/or Sirzechs, Rias' brother who is the current Lucifer. But for now they had other matters...

Though she hoped Issei didn't jump to the part of their relationship as in all honestly she had to brush up on that. It's not like she had a boyfriend before and she was sure Issei didn't had a girlfriend before either.

"So... What do you think I should do next." Issei continued then told Sona what has happened and what will happen. Listening intently Sona was both relief that he didn't jump into their relationship part (though she was somewhat sad... an odd but understandable feeling) and that he trusted her enough to this information. But she had to admit their options were rather limited.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself and think of something, she began to tell Issei what she though was the best course of action.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

Despite being able to revert, or at least act like nothing happened to her. Raynare felt nervous about meeting her fellow Fallen Angels. A fact that she have noted. She was nervous that she might be found out, discovered that she was a traitor to their cause. Not guilty for what she would make them experience. Not sad because she couldn't feel guilt. No... she was nervous and that's it.

To say that the power of Dracula that Issei possessed did a number to her was an understatement.

Dressed in casual wear, she had waited for her fellows in a cafe. In which nearby was her... master and his fiancee/advisor. Normally this would be a bad idea but masked by the crowd she doubted that unless they thoroughly looked at every person's face in the cafe they would not notice either of them. It was a point the glasses wearing girl pointed out. After all, they would avoid a ruckus especially when they were too many people in the area. Then again it was the same reason most of their meetings were done there. If anyone identifies them, they couldn't do anything until they leave for the remote parts of the area where the church they hid were.

On other things she had actually found that she actually felt delighted when the girl was added to the fold. In fact she also felt happy for her... former comrades becoming like her. In fact she felt that as long as fortune befalls the young man she is now tied to, she would feel happy.

A fact she knew wasn't normal. A feeling she knew she shouldn't feel.

But she was now broken. Broken because she had been ordered to, and felt the need to sadistically kill the young man that held such power. And considering her conversation with him that morning, she felt that she should know better.

After all, that asshole in priest clothing did not hide his bloodlust at her, her fellow fallen angels and even his fellow rouge exorcists. He was a mad dog through and through and only accepted shelter so that he could continue to shred and kill using any excuse he could make. To him no one is innocent, no one is exempted.

She sighed.

"That's a long face you're making." A voice said arrogantly. "Is it because you've failed?" It asked. Turning an annoyed gaze to the speaker was a sharply dressed looking man, a sharp eyed twintailed blonde and a long blue haired woman whose hair obscured the right side of her face.

"You think?!" She sneered despite not truly meaning it. "I wouldn't be in this state if everything went right!"

"Heh. Rayray failed huh?" The blonde snickered as she sat down along with the other three. "Never thought it was happen."

"Quite you!" This time she truly sneered, she don't know why but the blonde irritated her. "And stop talking like a child!" The blonde snorted.

"Heh! I can't believe you failed." Again the blonde snicked. "It's probably why you're upset. I mean the idiot boy was not only depressed but is a pathetic loser as well. How in hell did he get out of the honey trap you prepared?" Raynare mumbled. Seemingly an excuse, but in truth is was just gibberish as she tried to think of one.

"Probably played around too much." The blue haired one that looked emo said. "Bad move there girl." Raynare glared and the other two laughed. It was this time, is the times that showed that despite being outcasts, they were just as human as their fellow Fallen Angels. It just so happened that unlike most of them, they were just too angry. Angry at their fates, angry at their conditions, angry at their own selves. As such, she thought that perhaps. Just perhaps she and the young man were doing them a favor.

And such, she just shook her head and smiled as all three seemingly paused, their faces frozen in pain, fear and betrayal as they stared at her smiling visage. And in a few minutes all fell unconscious.

"It's done." She said with no emotion. Nearby, lowering his hand was an unhappy Issei as he truly did not want to do what he just did. And a frowning and worried Sona as she witnessed the power of one that frightened even gods.


	8. Chapter 8

Next batch:

* * *

xCencoroll

* * *

Issei sat silently on the playground swing silently as he watched the red sky announce the coming of night. He sat there quietly gazing at the sky. He sat there-

*crunch*

"Ahhh... Cenco... do you mind being a little more quieter when you eat?" Turning, the young man spoke to his lone companion. A white thing... creature that had four legs like a dog a large toothy mouth and sharp blue eyes. From afar it would look like a dog or a cat. But once you come in closer one would know that this was no pet... nor was it normal. Munching in scraps of iron, some large bolts and even consumed parts of the jungle gym, this strange creature was the young man's companion... always with him... Well in some form.

After all this thing should be always kept where one could see it, no matter how troublesome it is.

"Ah... I get it..." The young man sighed as he was answered with a few grunts and growls. He couldn't remember where he got him, nor when did it happened. But this thing has been his constant companion for a long time. Whether it was during his times of perversity, or during times of difficulty, happiness or any such it was with him.

"You know, if you were a lot cuter, I would get a lot of chicks... Yeah yeah..." The young man stopped as his companion gave him a flat stare... something it always shot him whenever he complained like so. He also recalled it was the first few human expressions it did as time with him grew. "Well Cenco, at least eat faster... I have to be at home by an hour or so..." The thing complained with a few grunts but otherwise complied with the young man's request. And after eating what was left of it's dinner, it got closer to the young man and changed shape into a scarf which he tied on his shoulder.

"Well let's go buddy. I gotta go home and prepare for tomorrow." He said, remember the fact that he had a date after school tomorrow. It was an odd thing he thought, and honestly his companion raised his complains but it was a blessing to him. He is after all an unpretentious pervert so getting a girlfriend was a miracle. Though he heeded his companions concern. After all, he was a comrade of a very unique thing. A creature one was sure was no from this world he lived in. Stretching his arms, the young man began his way home. Humming a happy tune and eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xFreakazoid

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Was Issei's complaint after leaving his new desktop computer and saw a bunch of random letters and symbols type in his brower's address bar. The computer was a new thing. He bought it a few days after getting enough money through his job as a devil and to his surprised was actually tampered by Azazel... though considering how fast it was, he had no complaints. Still the man joked about putting some sort of old processor chip in it that would do it wonders... whatever it meant.

"Sorry." The other occupant of the room said. This was the small nekomata Koneko, a silver haired youkai girl that lived with him along with some other girls of the Occult Research Club. For, out of boredom typed practically gibberish at the browser's address bar and left it there for some snacks instead. "I was bored."

"Well... no harm done." Issei said and patted her head. "I'll just delete the thing." Going to his seat, he immediately pressed the delete button and... "AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Screamed as his monitor flashed a bright light and seemingly absorbed him.

"Sempai!" The young girl shouted in worry as she saw the sight. Being so confused and flustered, she remained there inspecting the computer in confusion and worry as she debated on what she'll do. Then within minutes she flew back as the screen flashed again and once more Issei was there. "Sempai!" Immediately she rushed to his side.

"Ugh... what hit me?" The young man wondered as his kohai fussed over him... only for the girl to tumble backward as the young man's body to begin twisting painfully and folding impossibly before to the horrified young girl. Then he became a small tornado in the room, picking up dust and papers and such messing it up and blinding the girl.

But it ended thankfully. Once that was done the girl could only stare there and hoped her sempai was okay before calling for the others... only...

"I'M BACK KITTY!" She fainted. "What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xYume Nikki : What One Could See

* * *

She visited again today. She Serafall Leviathan, one of the most important and powerful persons in the underworld came again to that place. That solitary apartment, that sad small home housing a poor young woman.

The twin tailed cosplayer frowned, that place was always solemn. Always quite... and often reeked of despair and heartache.

But, she shook her head. Clad in nothing but normal clothes, the manic Leviathan respected the solemnity of the place and dared not break it with her flashy frilled costumes. Admittedly it clashed with her purpose, her purpose of bringing light and joy to the solemn figure that lived there.

The young woman there, that silent figure with brown hair and braided into twintails was just as special to her as her sister. This young woman was her queen. A figure unseen by many. A figure not to be seen by any, her existence only known to her and to her alone.

Until she found victory and was able to put a smile on her face she would not even dare of suggest such an act.

"Madotsuki... I'm back."


	9. Chapter 9

Next Up

* * *

xDigimon Adventure/Digimon World (PSX) : Chosen

* * *

"Where are we Rias?" The young raven haired former shrine maiden, Himejima, Akeno asked her master, Rias Gremory a red headed girl and heir of the Gremory family... A peculiar family famous in a hidden part of the world. With them was young Toujo, Koneko a silver haired girl who was recently abandoned by her sister who went mad for power.

These three young girls have stumbled upon a weird forest/jungle area when for some reason the laptop the red head was using way haywire and the next thing they knew was they were in that place.

"I wonder if we are the only ones here...?" The red head asked when a loud shout was heard.

"Hey is there anyone here?!" it asked rather shakily. The three girls hurried to the voice and found a blonde young boy who looked rather ambiguous. "Ah!"

"Hello." Rias greeted. "Are you lost too?" The boy nodded, making four of them lost in that peculiar place. Before the conversation continued a rustling of leaves was heard and then another blonde by arrived. With him was another boy, a confused brown haired kid who could only scratch his head in confusion.

"See Issei. I knew there were people here." The blonde said.

"But they're kids like us... no some even younger." He said dejectedly.

"Ah. You guys are lost too?" They both nodded. And again thanks to their voices two more persons arrived at the area that they were. This time a frowning blue haired girl and a shaky and scared blonde girl.

"So they were people... but still kids and no adults." The blue haired girl said while shaking her head.

"Ah... Xenovia... please don't be rude." The shy blonde said.

"I can't help it. We are in an unfamiliar area." The girl identified Xenovia pointed out and then turned to the others there. "Does anyone here know where we are?" Everyone shook their heads. "See?"

"Uuuuuu- I shouldn't have tampered with that computer..." The blonde said dejectedly.

"Hold on." The boy identified as Issei interrupted. "You got here thanks to a computer? Me too!"

"Same here." "Here as well-" Everyone else chorused.

"This is rather strange." Rias pointed out. "Not only that it seems every one here has these large eggs and these... what is this anyways." She asked no one, looking at the white watch like device in her hand.

"I dunno. But it kinda looks like the Tamagochi game Irina plays." Issei countered.

"Anyways. We're lost, have these eggs and this thing... Also we don't know each other." Xenovia pointed out.

"We should introduce ourselves then. I am Rias Gremory." The red head said proudly.

"Hyoudou, Issei!" The smiling boy announced.

"Himejima, Akeno." The raven haired girl said politely.

"Gasper Vladi." "Toujou, Koneko." The two youngest said rather inaudibly... but was heard by everyone there thankfully. Both seemed shy.

"Asia Argento." "Xenovia Quarta." The two remaining girls introduced themselves leaving the last blonde to introduced himself. But he shook his head.

"I have no name." He announced.

"Ehhhh! You have no name?" His companion said in shock, surprising the others especially the trio of Rias, Akeno and Koneko who thought the two came together. "Is that why you didn't tell me your name when I asked?"

"Yeah. I'm rather sorry about that. But I'm an orphan and honestly my caretakers did not fit to give me and many of my other fellow orphans a name." He said while shaking his head.

"That's sad." The shy Asia commented and most agreed with her. And as they pondered this they were surprised when the eggs each was carrying cracked and weird creatures came out.

"Whoa what's this?" Issei asked as he eyed the newly hatched thing before him.

"They are cute!" Asia announced and all agreed. Their hatching also lifted the spirits of the two youngest... However their mirth did not last long as a loud roar was heard and...

"What is that!" Rias shouted in disbelief, staring at the girl orange insect monster in front of them.

"A giant stag beetle?!" The nameless boy asked/shouted in confusion before it sneered at them and charged.

"Whatever it is, it's coming for us!" Rias pointed out. "Grab the baby creatures and run!" And so they did...

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

[Rias POV]

"Run!" "Quickly!" "Eeeek! It's gaining on us!" "Go go go!"

So there we were. Eight children lost in some wood with weird baby creatures and a giant beetle creature chasing after us.

It's an odd scene honestly. And I Rias Gremory along with Akeno Himejima and newly minted Koneko Toujo are part of that group. Along for the ride is the androgynous looking Gasper, a blonde boy with no name, a normal kid named Issei and Xenovia and Asia who I knew were church kids from their attire.

Well in any case, I could not believe that this was happening. And honestly I had no idea on what was happening. The last thing I knew, is that me, Akeno and Koneko was in front of my laptop as I began searching the web for interesting tidibits of information about the human worl-

Huh? What do I mean human world?

Well, in truth is... I'm not human. And so is Akeno and Koneko. All three of us are devils. You know the ones from folklore? Still despite being part of the supernatural, I had no idea on what was happening. None at all.

I mean, certainly the only giant bug monsters I ever know of were the ones I see in my collection of Animes! And now that I think of it, this situation right here. A group of people taken to somewhere unknown, gains unknown things (the tamagochi looking thing and those eggs that hatched into those baby creature...) and getting chased by some unknown monster. It's basically a cliche plot of a first episode of some anime. But I'm in it and it's real!

But what should I do in this situation? Should I forgo secrecy and order Akeno, Koneko to use their abilities along with my own? Should I tell everyone to split up and hope to lose the monster? As an aspiring devil who would later fight in arena like battles of strategy and power in a thing called rating games I'm rather conflicted. But then again I'm just a kid! I don't know what to do yet?!

Uhhhh! What shou-

"No wait! Baby don't!" I called out to the baby creature that hopped out of my hand and proceeded bop it's head on the monster. An action that made us all stop and me incredibly worried. That little thing was only with me in a few minutes and I'm afraid I might lose it! And to my horror the screetching bug monster swiped the poor tyke and flung it into a tree! "No baby!" No more hesitation! This thing has got to go! Looking at Akeno I was about to call out an attack order when to my surprise my baby creature talked.

"Don't bully my partner!" It- no she said childishly and then she got enveloped in light... what was going on!

"Chocomon changes!...

...

To Lopmon!" Wow... from a little smile creature with three horns my little tyke changed... grown... or evolved... Whatever the case, she was now dark brown bunny like creature with very large hand like ears and stubby body with pinkish body marks...

...

...

She was incredibly cute!

"Wow Rias... that one cute... rabbit." Akeno commented as we watched my baby... errr Lopmon fight the beetle thing.

"Petit Twister!" It was like watching an anime now. As my Lopmon spreaded her ears horizontally and spun like a top before generating a small twister like the attack name and smashed into the insect monster staggering him. She was strong! Despite her size, she was able to fight the beetle thing!

"Ah! Hey!" This time the creature in Akeno's hands, a thing that looked like a bulb jumped from her hands.

"I will help too!" She was female as well and like Chocomon before changing into Lopmon, she too was enveloped in light.

"Pyocomon changes!...

...

To Floramon!" From a bulb to a flower, a typical transformation. But with this, our fighting force doubled!

"Go Floramon!" Instantly my friend was on the ball and cheered for her tiny thing.

"Alright! Allergy Shower!" Pollen came out of Floramon's hands and passed through the beetle monster. And within seconds it began to stumble... weakened by the pollen!

"Let's not lose to them Lopmon!" I shouted to my partner who nodded.

"Yeah! Petit Twister!" And just like before, my tiny bunny sent another small twister at our opponent knocking it out!

"Good job Lopmon!" "You too Floramon!" Me and Akeno congratulated our partners.

"Wow that was awesome!" Said Issei who came to us along with the others. He then put up the baby creature in his hands up to his face. "Can you do that too?" It nodded.

"Good." Our nameless friend then said... very seriously... for good reason... We we're now surrounded by similar creatures! "Cause we need it right now!"

Oh dear... We barely handled one beast! But a group of them! Why are they attacking us?! What's truly going on!

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

"We need to run!" I called out in panic, an emotion the others shared as well. While Lopmon and Floramon were determined to fight, we are outnumbered and outgunned. Though to tell the truth, how can we run when we're surrounded.

"How?!" The blue haired girl asked in agitation as the creatures began their slow and threatening walk towards us, boxing us in. She had a point, a thing I have already considered but thankfully mine and Akeno's partner already had a plan.

"This way everyone!" Lopmon said as spun once more, tackling the lead forward creature knocking him down then running over the guy. Everyone followed me and Akeno being last along with Floramon who once more threw pollen about causing the others to stumble as well giving us more time.

"Run! Run!" I called out as we began to move as fast as it could carry us. Lopmon on the lead pointed to the left and into... a tree?

"In here!" She said and ran... into the tree? Blinking and not thinking about it much we all ran into the wood and into a giant room that could accommodate us all. Huddling together we stay silent, shaking as the sound of the creatures passed by. The sounds of their wings... well I believe it's their wings rang as they passed us making me shiver. An odd thing considering what am I. Then again I'm still just a small girl, a child like the others.

A few minutes later, the sounds stopped and it seems we lost their pursuit. Slowly each one of us emerged out of the tree and into the open... err... the forest with Lopmon and Floramon int he lead. Signaling that nothing was amiss, we all sighed a breath of relief.

"What was with those guys?" Issei then asked, as he cradled his own baby creature on his side. Looking about I have noticed that only me and Akeno's creature's grew... into Lopmon and Floramon respectively... Shaking my head, as I shelved that thought I brought a better question to the fore.

"Honestly Issei-kun I'd rather know where we are... and what are these 'partner's' of ours are." I said. Seemingly taking a page out of myself, Lopmon took the lead on answering that.

"You are in the Digiworld and we are Digimon." She said with a nod, a fact that Floramon and the other baby creatures reinforced.

"Digiworld? Digimon? As in digital?" Gasper muttered in confusion. "So we're in the computer or the internet and like?" The creatures nodded. "So... everything is not real?" It was a good question, but...

"It is real." The blue haired girl easily affirmed. "I know that you maybe thinking about those... videogame things but a game that gambles with our lives is not a game." She said seriously.

"Oh man! And here I though we would respawn or something when something bad happens." Issei said rather gloomily. I sigh and run my hand over his head. "Ouch!"

"Issei-kun, even it is so... do really want to find out? I assure you that dying is not a pleasant experience." I told him, making him gulp.

"No worries! No worries! I'll protect him!" Issei's baby creature said proudly after it wiggled out of his grip and bounced about in my sight. Most of us girls couldn't help but be endeared to it after that. Only for the moment to cease as one of the insectoid monsters flew out from the bushes and tackled Lopmon and Floramon!

"Lopmon!" "Floramon!" Both me and Akeno called out, only to receive the ire of the angry stag beetle monster. Everyone shouted us to move, crying for our safety but it seems both of us froze. It can't be! I haven't done everything I wanted yet!

" **HAOUKEN!** " It was an unfamiliar voice, but the blast of energy blasted our opponent into the trees, hurting him badly. Turning to our savior, I could not help but be shocked at how unlikely he was. Looking very demonic with green skin, a large toothy mouth, horns and only some pants to his name... to be honest he looked more frightening that the stag beetle monster but he was on our side it seems!

I shouldn't judge though.

"You're not hurting these kids Kuwagamon!" He shouted, but received nothing but a snarl and another rush attack. He simple dodged to the left and slammed his large bone club right onto the newly identified Kuwagamon. " **HONE KONBOU!** " With that powerful smash, the creature wailed it's dying throes and burst into motes of lights. We could only stare at awe at our unlikely savior, as he walked towards us. "You kids okay?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Thank you mister... ummm..." The young blonde with us thanked him for us, but stumbled upon the fact that we didn't know his name.

"Name's Ogremon girlie." He said smiling (with his eyes)... his name... how appropriate. "But we should do introductions later. Lately many digimon have gone crazy and I know well that Kuwagamon move in packs! We have to move!" Despite the many questions me... and in extension the others want to ask we obliged and moved. Trusting the demon like digimon to our safety.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

We slowly trudged through the forest with Ogremon in the lead. Pausing once or twice to let any hostile digimon that we would encounter.

"Why didn't you fight them?" The blue haired girl... Xenovia I recall, asked our guide/protector in one of those times we had stopped.

"Well I would if I was alone. But I'm afraid I can't just leave you kids." He shook his head. "I mean look at your partners; most of them are still babies in their second evolution and two child digimon." Again he shook his head. "Most of the rampaging digimon we have been currently avoiding are in the Adult stage like me... and most of them are in groups. You guys wouldn't survive." He ended sadly.

It was information gained, and honestly it made me hunger more. Why not, we were children in a dangerous situation and our current guide seemingly trust worthy enough but... I could only sigh, I find it odd to be prejudice at his appearance despite me, Akeno, Gasper and Koneko were practically his kin.

"Is that the stages of growth of Digimon?" I ask. He nods.

"Well we ain't going nowhere, and honestly I'm not the type to teach but them Kokatorimons and Akatorimons (which I note looked like Chickens) are going nowhere so might as well teach you about stuff." He began with humor as he explain some things to us. Like for example, digimons have a life cycle akin to a grasshopper with the egg, nymph, molting and adult... well I should use the life cycle of an insect but in any case Digimon goes from Digitama or egg, Baby I the first stage of infancy in which the creature is practically a toddler barely able to do anything. Baby II the second stage of infancy but is more akin to a young child to humans as they could do more and even talk. Child like Lopmon and Floramon wherein their basic characteristics appear, they're a lot stronger now and could now survive the Digiworld and such. Adult which is honestly self explanatory. Perfect who from what I gander is akin to a stage where Digimon gains a form after gaining enough strength. And finally Ultimate which sadly Ogremon didn't know much of but said to be the end goal of many digimon and is regarded to be their most powerful form.

Also I note that Digimon don't grow or in this case evolve the same way or in fact the same thing everytime. An Agumon who I was told is a yellow small dinosaur digimon could evolve to Greymon a larger form of Dinosaur and it's natural evolution or Centarumon who I'm told is a centaur digimon. So a dinosaur could turn to a centaur?

I could find it weird but I guess we don't have enough info. Ogremon could have continued but our aggressors finally went away, enabling us to move forward. Still Ogremon filled us in some more things like the place we were in: File Island. How appropriate to a name of a place that resides in the Digiworld. To be honest if not for the danger I would have agreed to Gasper that all of this was some sort of life like game. But it was not.

In any case he told us an interesting story about the island being in danger once and a 'Chosen Child' came and saved them all from destruction. 'Chosen Child' or our case 'Chosen Children' are special people partnered with Digimon and from what I've told to defend the Digiworld from threat/s. How we got chosen was a mystery though and honestly Ogremon didn't know. What he did know is that we have partners and had Digivices... the odd device that looked like a toy that we carried. Apparently it has a lot of functions but we have yet to find them, and in our situation we have no time.

"Once we get to File City you'll be safe... well what's left of it." Ogremon said sadly cutting me from my thoughts. "From there Jijimon should be able to tell you what to do next and if you want to go home he'll also be the one to know how to."

"Alright!" Issei said happily but frowned and asked a question we all probably had in our heads. "Wait... what's left of it?"

"Yeah." Ogremon sighed. "Whatever caused the other Digimon to go crazy it reached the city as well. While not all of us were affected it did a number on it." Once more I saw him shake his head. "To be honest the whole thing was like the first disaster where a kid like you guys came. But back then Digimon only went wild and lost memories... this time the affected went completely nuts and violent to the point of anyone affected couldn't be reasoned. It was also did not care what type of Digimon you are..." He paused and had a far look. "My friend and rival Leomon to be honest should be the ones talking to you not me. I was a bandit and con man but he was a Digimon of honor and justice but he was also affected and went mad."

After that we all fell silent. I was beginning to think of how big this problem was, cause if or mostly like how spot on Ogremon's characterization of his friend/rival... we may be dealing with something akin to virus...

...

*sigh* All this computer stuff is getting to me.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

"Aw nuts!" Their guide, Ogremon complained as he eyed from his hiding spot behind a nearby tree. We on the other hand along with our digimon partners were huddling in some bushes a few feet over. It's been a few minutes and I can't help but feel aggravated by our situation to the point that I do not care on exposing myself and/or Akeno to be more than human but I have a feeling that anything we do would do not much harm to the 'Adult' digimon roving about.

Ducking and slowly creeping towards our position our guide began to brief us on our current situation.

"Alright kiddies I have bad news. The Kuwagamon's numbers are far too thick to evade anymore." He shook his head and despite his nearly unchanging face I knew he was not happy and I believe he was not content on the words... the advice he gave us. "Okay. Since it's a bad idea to linger in these woods until sunset, we have to split up. I'll take those guys and have them a nice goose chase over the forest. You guys..." He pointed over the opposite direction. "Go over there. It will lead out of the forest and onto a small stretch of beach. At the end of it will be bridge and just across that is File City. Guarding that bridge would be Ninjamon so don't worry about any pursuers as he'll take care of it. And don't worry about getting attacked by Ninjamon, he'll know that you guys will do no harm."

"Mr. Ogremon... what's wrong?" The blonde girl... Asia, kind and soft as she is (from what I could tell) asked our guide. And like before despite his unchanging face, I knew he really did no want to leave us.

"To be honest I don't like the thought of leaving you guys on your own... But once the sun sets and the ngith comes, those Kuwagamon gets replaced by a nastier digimon: Okuwamon." He seems to tremble at this. And seeing him do so feels me with dread. "Okuwan is the perfect form of Kuwagamon and they are meaner, bigger and much more powerful. I could probably stall one but not defeat it." He clenched his fists.

"Don't worry!" Was the echo about. It was a cry most of our partner digimon uttered out.

"I'll protect Rias even with my life!" Kokomon said proudly beside me. Her tiny hand on her chest and ears flapping about cutely.

"I'll do my best for Akeno!" Floramon blurted, she stood proud as well besides my friend. And the others, small as they are echoed the same.

"Heh." Our guide chuckled. "Very well. I'm leaving the fates of your partners in your hands." He stood up and hefted up his club and gave us a thumbs up. "Alright kiddies, once me on those bugs are out of earshot run to where I told you. And don't stop for anything." With that he left and made a commotion... in fact we easily could hear the angry buzzing and snapping jaws...

We couldn't help but wince at the sound of a falling tree. But the sounds of fighting and insectiod buzzing grew softer and smaller. Softer and quieter...

Eventually after a few minutes the noises were gone...

"Rias!" "Right! Everyone to the beach!" At my friends prompt I dashed off in the lead, the others following behind. Hoping that after this we would we still be able to see our green skinned guide afterwards...

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

After running for a while we have left the forest and onto the stretch of beach that Ogremon pointed out. And thankfully, whatever he was doing was working as we did not encounter any other hostile digimon on our way. But it just shows how effective it was and how much in danger he is. I and in extension the others have only known him for a little while but I do hope he's safe...

"Well here we are." Akeno said beside me as she eyed the beach. The others getting their bearings did the same... ah... It seems Issei-kun, Gasper (not surprising... *sigh*) and little Asia is rather winded...

"And so we are..." I nodded and then looked about myself before returning my sight to the others. "Alright guys we made it. And I do believe we should move on considering Ogremon's advice but..."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuu- I'm sorry..." Gasper apologized. And to be honest I should have expected this.

"I'm sorry too... This the first time I've run this much..." Issei-kun apologized next... And then...

"Auuuu-" Asia looks terribly winded of the three of them. I do believe that it's quite possible that she doesn't do anything physical much.

"Alright, we'll take a short break." I could only say with a short smile... That and I'm surprised that they let me lead without fuss... I mean miss blue hair there doesn't look too friendly...

"Is this alright?" Said blue haired girl asked. And to be honest I know what she means.

"Xenovia right? Can I call you that?" She paused for a moment before nodding. "Well we could go on and we could even carry our tired... ummm friends." There were mostly acquianted to be honest. "But you happen to have forgotten to take them into account." I pointed to her partner which she carried like a ball on her arms who blinked innocently at them. Well her partner is round yellow... and is a giant round chick... eh?

Hmmm... I wonder what would happen if I say something about that game in human world right now that involves birds? No. I don't want to upset the poor baby digimon... it's cute... Like Lopmon like a giant stuffed bunny! Wait let me hug her.

"Huh? Is there's something wrong Rias?" My partnet asked me?

"No nothing." I said with a smile while eyeing Xenovia who was talking to her own partner and sighed.

"I see... I apologize, Chicchimon told me that they're not that mobile for us to quickly move." Well at least she's perceptive... and seems to trust her partner. Now that I think of it, I haven't took notice of the other's partners. Asia's partner was a whitte blob with angelic wings (Puttimon). Issei's partner was pink with angry eyes and two antennae (Koromon). Gasper's patner was dark blue in color and had wing like ears. It also looked rather mischevious (Pagumon). Koneko's partner looks like a miscast as it was dark blue blob with one eye (Kuramon). Then there was the nameless boy's partner which had a steel horned helmet (Caprimon).

"Ah guys..." Akeno caught our attention and pointed at... telephone booths.

"Hey aren't those telephone booths?" Issei pointed the obvious once more. Really that boy. "They're ringing." Eh? Hurrying our movements, we got to them only for phones to stop.

"Not anymore. I wonder who was calling?" Akeno muttered and entered one. We watched her operate it and dialed a number, presumable my and in extension hers, Gasper and Koneko's home. "No good. This is a telephone booth but it doesn't work. The operator is weird as well." I tried as well and got the same.

"Out of range of any waves? That operator is beyond weird." I told my friend who nodded.

"Well in any case they are useless. I believe we should continue our small break and continue onwards." I nodded at Xenovia and the others spread out and sat on the beach.

"Ah... I thought I could phone home for a moment." Issei muttered sadly. And to be honest looking at the others, I'm sure they felt the same... Well that seems sure for Asia and Issei. Of all us they seem to be the most normal. Nameless boy and Xenovia seem rather tough and Akeno, Gasper and Koneko are rather fine as long as I'm here.

"I wonder what's happening back at the church." Asia mumbled sadly while Xenovia nods.

"I'm sure Sister Grisela is rather worried about me." She then shuddered. "And angry. I'm going to get a fierce scolding when I get back."

"Why's that?" Chicchimon ask her partner who continued to shiver.

"Sister Grisela is my guardian and she's rather strict with me." Ah. No wonder she's tough. I wonder how hard that Sister Grisela is to her for her to shudder like that.

"I do not know how my caretakers back at the orphanage will react. But I'm sure my frieds would be worried sick." Hmmm... mister nameless is an orphan. Must be hard for him.

"Ah. You're an orphan? Is that why you don't have a name?" It's a rather insesitive question but Issei-kun had a point.

"Yeah I guess. Our caretakers aren't keen on giving us names, but it's okay as long as we're being taken care of." He explained but...

"That's not excusable." Xenovia said with a frown and I'm with her. But before I could speak, Lopmon and Floramon and heck the baby digimon went and stared about the sea with a frown.

"Something's coming!" Lopmon warned and all of us scrambled back. And as we did so I turned (and I assumed the others did) and witnssed basts of water blasting the telephone booths into the air and crashing down broken on he sand. Then a few feet from that destuction was a small blast of wind and sand. And within it is a drill like shell with spikes coming out of the sand. And like a demented hermit crab a pink... thing with green hair came out along with it's large hands roaring at us (Shellmon).

"Another big one!" I called out and immediately Lopmon and Floramon went to intercept. But both was easily blasted by a spray of water.

"Lopmon!" "Floramon!" Both Akeno and I called out of to our struggling partners. As they got blasted by water again and again.

"No wait!" "You're too small!" "Don't go!" Multiple cries came from behind us. And while concerened for my own partner I could not help but look. There I found my friends' baby digimon struggling from their grips attempting to go to their fellow digimon's aid.

"I'll fight to protect Xenovia!" Chicchimon wailed. And so did the others. And to be honest I could not help but find it admirable but... Ah... Too late most of them rushed out and...

"Chicchimon changes!" Like our two partners light enveloped each one of them... "To Hyokomon!" Chicchimon changed from a small round chick to this adorable bird with it's shell still there and carried a small katana... Xenovia looks awed though.

"To Tsukaimon!" Koneko's odd matchup of a partner changed from a blob with a single eye to this cute chubby creature with bat like wings... ears that it uses to fly.

"To Plotmon!" Ah... Asia's cute blob turned into this puppy like thing with a ring on it's neck.

"To PicoDevimon!" Ahahaha this amusing. Of us four only Gasper's digimon trned into something... well close to us. It was still ball like with bat wings and a cruel smile. Ah.. he's no longer cute.

"To Kotemon!" Nameless boy's digimon was not in typical kendo gear along with practice sword. He somewhat looks cool... I can't tell much from this side.

"To Hackmon!" Issei's digimon was most surprising. The pink blob was now was this cool looking digimon with a red scarf and wicked claws. Actually he looks like a small dragon... Could it be that Issei...

In any case with proper reinforcements the tide of battle was now in our favor.

"Karatakewari!" With a fash slash our opponent stumbled from pain which was then followed by Lopmon smashing to it's side. And was further stunned by Floramon's spores...

"Thunder Kote!" Well that was odd, a flash of lightning permeated Kotemon's blade and smash onto the creature. Hey Akeno shouldn't Floramon be the one doing that?

"Puppy Howling!" "Purple Haze!" "Demi Dart!" The combination attack by Plotmon, Tsukaimon and Picodevimon hit their mark. And our pink opponent could not help but wail in pain now.

"FIF SLASH!" With a fiery shout Hackmon finished the job with it's relentless and fast cutting claws slashing the enemy multiple times. And with it the pink shelled monster roared in finality and dropped down seemingly dead.

"We... we did it!" Issei-kun was right! Unlike before where we just knocked down Kuwagamon, here we beat... well whoever this guy is.

"Good work everyone!" Lopmon said happily her tiny arms and ears up in joy. The other digimon and well even us pranced around happily too. Even better now everyone had their digimons in child form. We'll have a much better time now.

"Huh... hey this guy is still alive." Hackmon still near our fallen foe pointed out. We stopped and watched him climb... into the shell? "Hey something doesn't look right with this guy!" He called out from within.

"What is it Hackmon?" Issei asked his partner. He himself got close to the creature.

"There is some black thing lodged on his back. I don't think it belongs here." Hackmon called out. Interesting tidbit there Hackmon. Perhaps...

"Well let's get rid of it!" Issei said before anything else could be said. And immediately Hackmon went out an affirmive as well.

"Wait that could be a bad- too late." Before I could finish my sentence a loud cracking sound is heard and Hackmon got out of the guy's shell.

"I did it!" "Good job Hackmon!" Issei-kun. We don't even know that... ugh. I can;t help but facepalm at this. And instantly pink guy wakes up... I knew it...

"Ugh... I feel like someone threw into a whirlpool." Wait he's talking now? "Huh... children?" Well kt seems like Issei and Hackmon did good after all...

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

"I attacked you?" Shellmon, the name of the digimon that has previously assaulted us and regained his senses thanks to Hackmon and Issei asked in complete disbelief. And to be honest the emotion is genuine, but I'd rather not any chances.

"Yeah. You just went up and try to kill us." I'm really amused at how nonchalant Issei is to all this and how fast he could be friendly to the guy, Asia was similar in a way thanks to her innocence. Thankfully their partners were right beside them, though they mostly look up to the big guy. More thankfully was Xenovia and Hyokomon who stood there by them like a dutiful bodyguard and was aided by our still nameless friend and Kotemon who did the same.

Hmmm... That's going to be a problem sooner or later. I mean we have to call him something.

"Ugh. How careless of me." Shellmon answered backed and sighed. "And to think I'm the one who warned about the others about the problem." That was interesting.

"Problem... you mean the one Ogremon told about Digimon going crazy?" I asked. Shellmon nodded at this.

"Yeah. I'm a reporter you know. I have a bulletin board and recently a newspaper stand of many of my findings... and I have recently reported about the problem I first observed back in Steel Beach by Gear Savanna." He shook his head. "The others told me to be careful and even warned me that continuing my duty would be dangerous... Well I was careless." And that was sadly true considering what he was doing prior to talking to us. Though we now had a clue thanks to Hackmon... we aren't certain of what it looked, but certainly some 'black thing' is the one that caused Shellmon to go berserk.

"In any case it seems Ogremon got to you kids first..." He scratched his head. "So mind telling me what has happend." All of us turned to each other and nodded, then I, seemingly elected began to tell what has transpired and what has Ogremon told us. His face dropped in sadness as he listened. "I see... so the city wasn't even spared... and Ogremon is out there doing some crazy decoy run." He smashed his large hands onto the sand surprising us. "Alright then. Time to make amends. Hop on to my back kiddies, it will be faster to get to File City if we cross the bank."

"Yeah!" Eyes glowing in glee some of us... especially the younger ones like Koneko and Gasper climbed up the big guy with glee. I couldn't help but smile at it. One by one, each of us climbed on to his shell, even Xenovia who was weary at first did so as well. Me and Akeno along with our partners being last.

"All aboard!" Shellmon said in glee as he trudged onto the waters and ferried us. we're getting closer to this 'File City'. Closer to getting answers we all need. Closer to a way to get home.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

With Shellmon's help, we were able to get to File City faster as wading through the waters enabled us to avoid several more confrontations that awaited us. And looking at the path that we would have followed enabled me and the others to see what we would have stumbled upon.

"Good thing you got me woken up from that... well whatever that turned me into a berserker." Shellmon noted as he saw the same thing we did. "They're just rookies like your partners but with them in rage and going about in several dozens, I don't think you could get through easily."

"Are they that dangerous?" I asked, in which it cause Lopmon to stare at her... would've been opponents if we used that route.

"Well sure. Alraumon are plant type digimon whose main attack Nemesis Ivy could either stab you or in this case capture you so that the other digimon in their lofty group; the Dokunemons, would poison you with either Worm Venom or Poison Ride. And they could do it in reverse as well with the Dokunemon using capture net while the Alraumon uses Gloom Dust to posion you." Many of them who understood the explanation (which meant nearly all of them) shuddered as that meant slow and painful death.

"Flowers and caterpillars. A deadly combination." Xenovia said seriously as she considered the utility of the two digimon groups partnering up. Though she got a few snorts and chuckles considering what she had said. Shellmon however openly laughed.

"That was very amusing little one." Shellmon said after a hearty laugh. "Quite a good distraction too considering the severity of the situation. But ah, we have arrived."

Turning as our guide/ride said, we found a collection of buildings at the other bank... and I could not help but frown. Even from where we were I could tell that they had better days. Shellmon made a sad sigh.

"Even here, you can see the city in it's decline." He shook his head. "It's not as bad as back then, but it's just as worse."

We disembarked from Shellmon's back as he himself got himself out of the water. At the same time each of us surveyed the surroundings hoping that no one will attack us here. As if fate reading my thoughts a great gust of wind blew with leaves battering our small frames. It did not hurt but it was quite a nuisance. And when it ended we found our partners before us, preparing to defend us from the digimon who appeared from that spectacle.

The first thing in my mind, in which I must admit would e rather rude is that the digimon in front of us looked like an onion with arms and legs. Decked in what I could assumed was ninja attire, he held his stance with one hand on the hilt of his katana ready to attack us. But... in the end let it go.

"So you are finally here." He began as he eyed us. "Ogremon was rather worried when you didn't arrived as fast as he assumed you would." He shook his head. "It did not help that he caught glimpses of roving bands of rookie digimon eager for blood."

"Oi, Igamon! Stop scaring the kids!" Shellmon berated the newly arrived digimon who now eyed him.

"Shellmon. You are back to your old self it seems." He nods. "I apologize for being... crass but I just mentioned what Ogremon told me, who I know had gone off again looking for you children."

"Ah. Will he be alright?" Asia, kind as ever (a thing I noticed from the start) asked.

"Do not worry child. Ogremon is good fighter and has fought off many opponents before..." Igamon assured Asia, but...

"Igamon... what is it that you're not saying?" Shellmon asked in which Igamon sighed at that.

"I'm not certain but thanks to the situation, anyone who could fight and protect the city was drafted into security like me." He shook his head. "Meramon who seemingly was not afflicted during the first wave of madness that shattered our peaceful city started to become erratic a thing that he himself realized. He told us that he is becoming a threat to the city and the he is 'burning' and left."

"Oh no! We should-" "Proceed to the city to allay his (Ogremon's) fears." Igamon cut off Asia. Admittedly it was a sentiment we shared with Asia, on the other hand Igamon is right.

"What I told you only happened once and Ogremon have been out many times already. I'm sorry for scary you once more but I assure you he'll be fine." Igamon assure Asia who still looked troubled, again a sentiment that was seemingly shared by all of us but...

"Very well. Alright everyone, we should get into the safety of the city and find out more there." I told them all as I asserted leadership.

"But-" "Asia, I know you... and I believe everyone including me is worried about Ogremon but Igamon is right." Akeno and even hard headed Xenovia agreed thankfully. "We can learn more inside and we can wait for Ogremon to come back. I mean both Igamon and I'm sure Shellmon is in the belief that he'll be alright and thus we should do the same." The kind blonde looked uncertain but nevertheless nodded. "Thank you. Now..."

"Indeed." Igamon nods and led us in, with Shellmon trailing behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

Next Up

* * *

xMulticrossover/Magical Lyrical Nanoha : Destination Cross Dimension

* * *

Sona was having a strange day. Well actually now that she thought of it, she could say it was only a strange night but...

It was morning.

And clearly the last thing she remembered was being in the Council Room doing both her duties to the school and as a devil. In fact she remembered a powerful desire... a powerful wish echoing through one of the flyers. So strong that she thought it prudent to answer it herself for whatever it was, only to find herself in the most unlikeliest place.

It was open field. A sea of green no matter where she looked. Not mention the bright sun hanging in the sky.

She found the whole thing odd and worrying. Not to mention, whoever sent the summons weren't there. She sighed, and theorized that some foreigner must have picked up one of their fliers and tested it for fun after leaving Japan. Still the fact that she felt no instance of long range transport meant something else. Taking out her phone she was about to call her Queen or even Rias only to find:

"No signal?" She muttered out loud. An odd prospect considering the digital age she lived in... though it mostly contributed to her worry if anything else. In fact she feared that she might have walked in into a Khaos Brigade plot and began to scan her surroundings accordingly for any treachery. But there was none. Whether it was the land or sky, there was no one. Not only that there was absolutely nothing at all. No chirping birds, buzzing insects, barking dogs... or wolves. No nothing.

A sense of foreboding then latched into the maiden's heart and disregarding any form of secrecy, unfolded her wings and flew into the air. And what she found there made her heart sink even more.

She found the sea of green encompassing the whole of the land, with very little trees in plain sight. Moreover, no animals were spotted once again... but that was not important. No the most important thing was the large blobs of grey, black and again mostly green in the horizon. Her heart sinking further, she flew in that direction.

* * *

Her suspicions were proving correct upon getting close to those large blurs. And upon landing, she almost fell to her knees as she eyed in horror the sight before her. Those tall dilapidated buildings, those stores, the broken and grass ridden road... in fact the whole place looked like something out of a post apocalyptic work after the humans died out and nature ran it's course. But worse of all, Sona knew that place. For why not, it was where she lived up there in the world above. Where she found the majority of her peerage. Where her most cherished place existed...

"This... can't be real." She said, rather shakily. Her mask of neutrality shattered and her eyes began tearing up. Immediately she began pinching herself, hitting herself with her own magic and even slamming her head into a nearby wall. But no matter how she bled, the view stayed the same. The environment stayed as it was. And the destruction remained as it is. She was getting desperate, her thinking was marred with fear and she began futilely working her phone, calling everyone she knew. But no one answered, absolutely no one did.

And finally she dropped her phone to the ground, useless as it was and began to run. And nowhere did she go. Picking no direction, thinking nothing but escape from this nightmare. But in her quest to flee, she only found more heartache. And in her confused run, she found herself staring at the place she never did see wrecked.

It was Kuoh. Or what was left of it.

Wordlessly the distraught young woman walked into the ruin without thinking. Her heart and mind screaming her flee as she did so, and yet continued her march into further heartbreak. The first thing she found was the broken down building of the Occult Research Club. And entering it, she found herself nearly screaming herself hoarse in denial as found the dusty and moss invaded club room filled with evidence of her friends. The peerage of Rias Gremory. In fact the pictures of the happy group, despite dusty with cracked frames were still there. Objects like the paintings and what nots the individuals of the group received from their contracts but weren't able to bring home was also there. Heck Koneko's hidden snack pile was there despite being expired for a long while.

Staring at them made her heart break even more, but despite that her body moved mechanically... walking towards a place she knew that she couldn't bear to see.

* * *

Minutes weren't long enough to the young woman as she found herself staring at the jarred double doors that lead to the student council room. Her heart already broken and her body moving all but on her own she opened the door. And just like her friends room, the council room still had evidence of her existence... her peerage's existence...

She fell to her knees, scoping up from the grassy broken floor a peculiar set of glasses. Glasses that she was certain was not hers but familiar nonetheless. Tears freely flowed from her eyes and again with mechanical like steps wen around the room and inspected the items there... and found something that dried her tears.

They were paperwork. Paperwork done and signed by her. But the dates on them were incredibly peculiar. In fact she remembered before dropping her phone that the date was older than the date listed in that particular document. In fact it was listed a few months later, she presumed just before she and Rias and their Queens graduated.

But she was swept away before this... then...

"Ah... as I thought. Even the smallest evidence would calm you down. Truly the way you hold onto hope is admirable." Was the voice of a man... a particular man she had come to know for the past few days as he announced his ambition to all.

"Rizverim!" She shouted in hate and disdain, but stopped from attacking him when she saw his visage. In front of her was not the same smug, arrogant and ambitious devil she had faced. Instead she found a weary old man with sad dead eyes, incredibly gray hair and wearing something akin to rags. "Rizverim?..." She tried again, this time confused as she said so. The man nodded though and motioned her to sit down.

"I'm glad it worked... and honestly I was afraid I failed when you didn't show up where I thought you'd be." He apologized, much to the young woman's shock. "Still it gave you enough time to see what this poor old fool has done." He lamented again surprising her.

"You've done?" She muttered, then slammed her hands onto the old table nearly crushing it from the force and it's age. "You've done! IS this the result of your mad ambition?! Your desire to unseal Trihexa?!" Again he nods, very remorseful too.

"Indeed. This idiot of a fool had wits, power and the tools to hold that idiotic dream. A dream as you can see that turned into a veritable nightmare that wiped every living being in this world apart from this fool and nature that survived the calamity I have foolishly unleashed." HE said with a far off look that once more calmed the young woman down.

"What happened?" She asked. And with it, the old man regaled her a tale of a fool and his unknowing minions enacting something that shouldn't have been done. To do something nobody has an idea of what could happen.

"To be honest, I was the textbook devil. A devil that humans based the majority of their beliefs what our kind was. And worse with my age I should have known better." He shook his head. "Everyone gave it their all to beat me, but I sacrificed everything for a fervent dream that shouldn't be... or at least wasn't thought of enough. The result was as you see."

"How? You said that you announced to us your plans and it's near completion, your triumph at unsealing Trihexa and even stealing the rest of Ophis power. But... you never have elaborated what have ended everything?" Intellectual and observant as always, the young Sitri asked the missing elephant that was left out in the story.

"I have succeeded. Succeeded in opening a rift, a rift that the Great Red came out of... and to my miscalculation... or should I say my obsessiveness went further in that. The result was the entry of something... something beyond our imaginations. Beyond even the likes of Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa..." Sona could not help but gasp.

"Are you telling me that you have called forth something the likes of all three of those could not defeat?!" Rizverim winced and nodded.

"Indeed. 'Twas not my intention but I guess that's true." He shook his head. "But, those things were far from what everyone could comprehend. In fact the only things they could be compared to was the beings often called the 'old ones' or the 'ones from beyond' from those stories from Lovecraftian lore."

"Lovecraft? As in Cthulhu and such?" Rizverim nodded. A pained expression flashed from Sona's face and then deep thought before she nods. "I supposed you called me here to prevent you from making that mistake am I right?"

"No... not just that. I want you to be able to finish my past self so it would never happen... Or that's what would like to say." He then turned away... "Because it would not be that easy."

"I am already forewarned. That is enough." Rizverim still shook his head.

"That's not that simple as it sounds. Do you know of the thing called the 'Akashic Record'?" The man asked, Sona nodded immediately.

"I have come to know of it. But isn't it a theoretical meta physical device?" The man nods.

"Indeed. But it's real. This old man has come to see it." He then turned solemn. Sona frowned as well.

"Considering it's theorical power, I believe you sought to rewrite the past but then you summon me... no..." Sona realized why. If the man did find the powerful record and still resorted to summoning her then that only meant one thing.

"Indeed. That event will come to pass no matter what I do nor would anyone else does." The man shook his head again. "But I found a loophole... though it is only in theory, and in truth summoning you and such all hangs from that."

"A theory?" Sona asked and tried to guess what it was. But in the end decided to let the man explain.

"Supposedly, we have someone... someone not of this dimensional plane when that happens. Someone not tied to laws that binds us in this universe?" He asked.

"I see. So in theory that person might be able to alter or even prevent that disaster." Rizverim smiles and puts on the table a large suitcase, a large traveling bag and some contraption she has never seen before.

"Yes. That it was I had created and perfected this device." He told her as he patted the boxy unknown device. But from what he said she could easily guess what it was for.

"So it's a dimensional travel device?" The man nods. "And you ant me to recruit someone to help dealing with the problem..."

"Not just someone... but an army. A whole group of individuals powerful enough... cohesive and trustworthy... Friends that would not even think twice to help our world..." Sons stayed quite as the man stumbled upon his words.

"I still do not fully trust you... but... from your eyes alone I see the truth." She closed her eyes. Then opened them with a burning question upon her lips. "Still.. why me?"

"Because of who you are." The man began. "I men look at you speaking to me so casually, calmly and even cautiously despite what transpire before." Sona acknowledged that.

"That's true. But anyone else could be able to do so as well. In fact why not Rias or Sariaog or better any of the four Satans?" She queried seeing them good candidates as well.

"That's true. But they , your peers does not have your superb intellect and your will of steel. As for your elders, they do not have the ability to grow. And believe me, as someone who still could be called a child you would be able to handle things far better than those older than you." Again the young woman acknowledged that, but still held reservations... not to mention she did fully believe his explanation. Nonetheless...

"Very well. I doubt I have a choice in the matter anyways." She shook her head.

"Honestly you do have a choice but I give my thanks for accepting." He then pushed the objects on the table to her. "Apart from the Dimensional Transfer Device, I give these to aid you. The suitcase contains special Evil Pieces and the card suits that our kind and the angels use to reincarnate people. Along that is.. well I believe they are Azazels attempt to do the same. The bag contains many objects and such that would aid you like money and clothing along with my notes for my device." The young woman nods and accepts the things given to her.

"Also I already programmed some destinations on that machine that are similar to ours so that you would have an easy time." Sons checked the device and watched the screen display numbers... coordinates o f the places the man mentioned.

"Alright. But before I go...I want to see the fate of my home. The fate of the underworld." Rizverim frowned at that.

"Are you certain. For the pain you will feel at that sight will be immense." Sona gulped but hooded all the same. He sighed. "All right. Give me a minute to get a transport circle ready.

* * *

The way to the underworld, the train she often used was gone the man told her. In fact he informed her that they were only a few entrances left intact... but made no mention of the state of the underworld. This as for a good reason. In fact once they got there...

"I'm ready to go now." The young woman said with tears in her eyes and cracks in her heart. The man was right, she shouldn't have asked.

"Alright. If you want to go immediately just open the device, pick a coordinate and press the accept button and you-" The man did not finish as his audience did not deem to linger any loneger. Considering the home she was born into and raised was nothing more than large cavern filled with derelicts and deadly miasma, a far cry from what she remembered made her want to leave immediately.

Leaving only a man who looked up and stared at a broken noose on a crag near their position.

"For this old man to rely on someone else to correct his mistakes... how pitiful." He said with a smile. "But I had no choice, for I could not leave this plane of existence as much as I want to. For it is the cursed reward given to me by those hateful beings from beyond. So here I stay, hope and pray that the young Sitri achieves victory. It is the only thing I could do... so I ask... god speed young Sitri, godspeed..."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Sona could only berate herself as she materialized in some abandoned alleyway. Upon her distress she had immediately went for an escape, and without thinking immediately used the transfer device supplied to her by a man she admitted to barely trust despite what he had shown. Slumping on the nearby wall not caring if it would dirty her uniform or not, the young woman curled into fetal position for a few moments as she digested the sight of the future of her home. It was beyond what she could imagined, in fact it was beyond what she could stomach. The sight of the wreck that was once her home and several hundreds of thousands of devils, reincarnated or not could not leave her.

It made her want to vomit.

Her sister along with the other four Satans, a group that included Rias ever powerful brother had made the underworld as structurally sound and defensible as they made it as homely as possible. Heck the attack from Annihilation Maker's monsters just proved it. Other than that, the underworld has a large amount of people willing to defend it, alongside many allies that their faction they have gained alongside their other biblical counterparts that she had thought that at least the underworld survived. But seeing it nothing but ruin, to the point that it was unrecognizable was too much to bear.

'If such calamity has befallen my home, I could not imagine it for any of the others.' She thought, knowing full well that any force that could turn her home like that would be able to trash even heaven or any other hidden sanctuary. She sighed, calming down her heart and drying her tears. Now she wanted nothing more than to be home in bed, dismissing the whole thing as a dream. But with the bag and suitcase with her, just proved that it was no dream. She sighed again.

"I should take a look in this world before I judge the whole situation." She muttered to herself and began preparations for a lengthy stay.

* * *

Sona was pleasantly surprised on how easy it was to get accommodations. It was either the landlord of the apartment complex she rented was a nice man, pitied her considering the stuff she carried or a pervert. Either way, with few papers of identification she was actually banking on some mental manipulation to get an apartment. Speaking of which, she needed those papers sorted out as without identification and such she doubts that she would be able to do certain things, like going into school. Something that she knew she would need to do, apart from the fact that she liked learning anyways.

"Apart from those, I would need a new phone." She muttered with an annoyed tone. Annoyed considering the fact that it was her fault that she lost her phone. "Another thing is a way to investigate this world without being overly suspicious or being accused as an eccentric." A thing which was probable, as she doubted she would stumble on to something supernatural, magical or the sort by accident. And all of these she has to do alone, which was bad in her current situation.

She sighed and then eyed the transfer device, wanting nothing more than to go back home and forget the whole thing. But she was not a person who does thing half-done nor does she backs off on a challenge.

"Let's get things done."

* * *

Once more, she was rather surprised at the fact that it was incredibly easy on arranging her papers... no matter how non-existent most of the information on them are. In fact she left the government building with a confused expression and chalked it all up to luck. Shaking her head, her next destination was a nearby shopping district for clothes and a phone before going off and applying for a school to attend to. The former took only a few minutes, not really looking much for clothes only taking necessities as she did not know how long she would stay. Shopping for a phone proved rather difficult as the technology of the world she has came into was rather young. In fact when she looked at the date of a recent magazine she found that she was in 2004. A far cry from the year she lived in.

"Nearly ten years." She muttered as she eyed the phone in her hand. And old thing to her eyes, considering it was one of those 'clamshell' types that looked odd ten years later. Nonetheless it was the most modern thing in that year and she did not hesitate picking it up and paying for it along with the usual subscription and the like. Considering it took some time to pick it and daylight was burning she didn't take time in looking up for a school to 'transfer' to. "This shouldn't be hard."

* * *

It wasn't. In fact considering the city she landed in is within Tokyo, finding a good suitable school was easy. Heck she even already had a uniform. Still the next few parts was not. Mainly surveillance and investigation that would lead to find out what kind of world she was currently in. At that time she went back home, changed into more proper clothes and out again... this time into a nearby shopping center for her dinner.

After that she had finally examined the contents of the travel bag given to her.

She was already aware of the money within it, consisting of various currencies around the world and few neutral dresses like a few shirts and such. Other things like a bar or more importantly several bars of gold that she was surprised she did not feel the weight of, along with other precious accessories like rings and bracelets. Items to barter or pawn she guessed. Apart from that was notes and journals from Rizverim himself along with those of Azael, Ajuka and countless others. In them were mostly research notes and blueprints, which to her guess would enable her to understand the items that reincarnate that was given to her.

Another discovery was thumbing through Rizverim notes was the coordinates home. And not just back to that post-apocalyptic world, but to her time as well. She found that altering a few numbers, mostly decimals would affect the chronological entry into a world, making the thing a veritable time machine as well.

"So I could go home anytime I want to..." She shook her head, already she had accepted being there and it was counterproductive to go back on her decision. "Though this does mean that I could scrounge up some reinforcements when needed." Still she wanted to play solo for a while and see it there was anything of to note in this new plane... as Rizverim called it. At the same time, she was digging into his notes and several more of the notebooks to find the veracity of Rizverim's account about the future of her home world... which was hard considering the bag was apparently enchanted/magical or something as it held far more things than it should. Including a brand new laptop and touchscreen phone that made her shake her head. It's not she could use them in public considering the technological level of the world.

Seeing that she would not find anything more in that front she opened up the suitcase instead. There she found 6 sets of evil pieces 4 full card suites that heaven uses and a large box containing small figures of people with tags on them, she assumed that this was Azazel made for his system on reincarnating Fallen Angels. It was weird though, as the thing seemed to be like those figures for table top games. In fact having each figure tagged with things like Knight, Archer, Engineer and so on and so forth made her think that Azazel was slightly drunk when he made these. According to Rizverim's notes, the figures were made using the technology of the Evil Pieces and his long research into Sacred Gears. In fact Rizverim noted that it was possible that each would grant a person abilities akin to the figure it symbolizes.

Honestly that fact made her raise her brow considering the advantages the person getting resurrected would be much more numerous if it was true. And considering Azazel did make a lot of crazy things like a Gender Bending ray, it was quite possible that what Rizverim has noted it true.

Speaking of the man man her frown. She still needs to go through her conversation with him in her head as she remembered a lot of holes in that talk. One of them being the man's discovery of the Akashic Records...

She shook her head as it was getting late. She had to get up early tomorrow to see her new school... And honestly she had a lot of things to get use to while she's at it.

* * *

Sona could not help but stare. The day was going fine with her waking up early, getting ready for school, getting to school early, her introduction to her homeroom teacher up to the point of her introduction in class...

"Eh? Is there something on my face Shiratori-san?" She shook her head, it was that she was just remembering earlier yesterday that she thought it impossible to just stumble on something... mostly supernatural; but despite the young woman looking at her being normal she knew she was a very big indicator of where she was. If her sister was here she would be incredibly estatic.

"Nothing Takamachi-san... nothing..."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Sona after getting hammered to her head the dimension she got into, she did not remain idle. It helps that it seems that the Takamachi she befriended introduced her to her (Miyuki) family and there she met and confirmed that the little Nanoha was yet to become the 'White Devil' and remained the oddly mature little girl that search for her lot in life.

Sona ever the thinker and strategist thought on how she could use this to her advantage. However she also took consideration of her situation considering who was the person who led her there. It was folly after all to completely trust the man considering his actions as of recent (back in her proper timeline), but it was hard to distrust him as she was there on another world. His goal he announced after all was to find another world for his own and his men to conquer. And yet he didn't think selfishly... or did he? t was hard to tell.

To be all honest, she wanted someone else to confer to. One of her own. Tsubaki's presence would have been nice and so would Rias'. But despite knowing she could, that she could return and take even but one of them in this journey. She didn't. To her, this was a trial that was thrust into her. A trial that seemed shady but incredibly important.

"I'd rather not burden anyone else with this." She muttered to herself and instead held up the notes about her situation, the equipment she was given, the things she expected and so on and so forth. Speaking of equipment, she had checked the 'revival' items she was given. She is familiar with the evil pieces, though she must admit that it was the first time she had gotten hold of the king piece. Well from what she knew she these were produced back in the early days of the evil pieces and did nothing much boost the power of one granted with it. However the boost could evenly small as 10 she believe to a 100. It was a dangerous thing and such banned and was stopped from being produced a long time ago. Considering Rizverim is an old devil this shouldn't be surprising, but to give her that...

She shook her head and proceeded to the next item. The deck of cards for the Brave Saint system of the Angels. She frowned and scrunched her brow to remember what she knew about it. Too little she feared. She knew the Angels used them to reincarnate beings... mostly humans... and maybe only humans to become angels. In any case they come with the same Agelic powers and that they seem to follow the rules of card games to power up, meaning that they relied on teamwork... But that was it. Rizverim had detailed notes about it but she has yet read about them thank to her fascination of the last group of items.

Her earlier reading of what Azazel has made to repopulate his kind was staggering as it could endow people with various abilities and the like. And apparently this was because he took the best of Evil Piece system and the research of the Fallen on Sacred Gears that enabled him to do so. In the Evil Piece system the person endowed with a piece was granted specific abilites/power ups like the rook getting superhuman strength and knights having speed, Azazel's system took that to another level as each figure did grant the one endowed with the knowledge and abilities from what the figure described. Knights for example were given strength, fortitude, the knowledge of cavalry that included horseback riding and fighting on top of one, a mage was given various basic elemental spells, cantrips and arcane knowledge. It was like those job systems on video games. Better in that like Sacred Gears they will evolve depending on the user giving him more abilities like a Knight becoming a Paladin granting holy magics and healing and said mage to become an archmage that bestows more magics or a sage that increases focus on magics dependent on nature...

She snickered at the same time saluted the man. Azazel never did things half baked. Any further study however was interrupted by her own stomach much to her embarrassment. She had forgotten that she did this whole study just after getting home from school and finishing whatever school work she had, and completely forgetting dinner.

"I'll eat out." She said with a frown.

* * *

She sighed as she walked back from the family restaurant she had went to eat at. It was embarrassing to forget to feed herself, but she was all so caught in her own thoughts she had forgotten. She was lucky that it was not that late otherwise she doubted that she could anything to eat... unless she succumbed to eating instant foods which she knew would be detrimental to her-

"A crash?" Something loud and most likely unnatural was wrecking havoc as her senses had caught trouble. Beginning to move, she found it a good idea as she flew high enough to spot the source but not enough to cause trouble. There she saw what she had expected to happen sooner or later. She had got there in good timing as the world began to change color, signifying the barriers that many of character's put up had been made. "So... this should be Yuuno's doing I believe." She said as she recalled the favorite anime of her sister.

"So... I was this close." She said eyeing the falling tree and the leaping ferret right into a certain brunette's arms. "Now... should I watch or?" She needed to decide. Whatever action she will take now will dictate the strategy she would use in her stay in this world. "I should get close... on the ground at least." Dropping onto a street not far from the action, she sprinted hoping she would make it for whatever she might do.

Well easy to say she made it. Made it just in time to watch a real life magical girl transformation. She blushed.

 _'Fancy lights and everything...'_ she blushed further. _'And my sister wants to fully experience this nakedness and all.'_ She noted that despite her standing in view behind the girl and ferret they didn't notice her. That was unsurprising considering what happened. _'In a few minutes... no seconds is a time to act. Decide Sona! Decide!'_ She mentally shouted to herself as the young girl proceeded to look to and fro (but not to where she stood surprisingly) confused at the transformation and subsequent outfit change. **_'DECIDE SONA! DECIDE!'_** Her mind shouted as the confused girl backed into a wall with their indistinguishable foe making an assault. Now pinned, this was the time. The time to act. **_'NOW SONA! NOW!'_** Gulping, Sona moved. She hoped this was the right decision.


	11. Chapter 11

Next batch:

* * *

xMahou Shoujo Madoka Magica

* * *

He couldn't remember how they got there. The first thing he, Hyoudou, Issei; pervert extraordinaire knew was he and his friends who mostly belong to the same peerage as him and their master the ever beautiful Rias Gremory along with a few other people, mainly Sona Sitri, her queen Shinra Tusbaki, one her pawns Genshirou Saji and Sona's sister Serafall Leviathan was strolling around the local mall when it happened. What happened? Well the world began to twist... turn ad morph into something else. That something being a combination of a rose garden and bridges... lots and lots of bridges.

"What the-?! Sona where are we?" The sound of the only Maou in the group as she turned to her intelligent sister who shook her head.

"I have no idea... but-" Whatever she was going to say however was interrupted by the sounds of odd shrieks and germanic chanting as odd cotton like creatures with a handlebar mustache, thin arms, trunk like body and butterfly legs began to assault them in earnest. Wielding large gardning scissors the odd things attacked en masse, each trying to cut them down.

"What the hell!" "Ah." "Look out!" "Everyone go!" Was the various array of voices from everyone as they began to fight. Being devils and wielders of Sacred Gears they were lucky...

"Voices! Over hear Madoka!" Was the shout of a girl far from their place.

"Is there someone else here?" Issei mused as he punched one of the creatures with his gear, before kicking another to his left. And as if to answer his question. Two girls, one blue haired and one pink came into sight. Another large mass of hostiles chasing them.

"Hold on!" Came Himejima, Akeno. Rias' Queen and user of lightning who shot a burst of electric wrath at the two girls' assaulters obliterating them. Followed by everyone else using their various abilities to crush the remainders.

"Whoa cool!" Was the blue haired girl's awed response at the sight while the pink girl nodded. Looking at them now, Issei noticed that the other girl was carrying some sort of rabbit/cat hybrid...

"Is everyone alright?" Rias asked and received positive responses along with the two newcomers. "Good now-" Again another interruption as more of those strange creatures appear and lunged at the two newcomers. Thinking fast, many of them began to move only to stop as the sound of gunfire echoed and obliterated the creatures. Turning they found a peculiar golden haired girl, that Issei could not help but stare at-

"Oh no." Sona suddenly voiced out in horror as she stared at the real life magical girl in front of her as her sister did with starry eyes...

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xTerraria

* * *

"Please... save this world-"

"This land of adventure is-"

"-dying, you have a lot of-"

"Ya see kid, those abominations-"

"Build with each block and then-"

"This land will not survive-"

"We will live...-"

"Thank you Issei-"

I blinked... No, I woke was more accurate. Ah... how has it been since that adventure? How long since I was suddenly dragged away from home to land beyond my imagination. Turning to my dresser by my bed and seeing the rather plain dark green yoyo with with black inner circle for a design made me snort. It wasn't that long, but for me to return to my normal life after that insane ride was jarring. Ahh... this not normal for me...

Hmmm... I guess having those memories visit me in my dreams made me look back. Heh. Now if I can only put bullet brains teachings on how to pick up girls into good use.

* * *

Ah. By the way, my name is Hyoudou, Issei a... well not so normal japanese teenager.

"Yo Issei!" "Issei my man." And these two are my two normal friends baldy and glasses- I mean and Matsuda and Motohama. And together we are Kuoh's infamous pervert trio... And no, me being a massive pervert does not contribute to my not so normal status. That... well that's a long story and does not apply to the current situation. That and me not being a lower level average guy thinking of average things. Like how many of the girls in Kuoh have ridiculously large breasts...

Heheh...

Err.. in any case I live a normal life of a pervert. Do mediocre in school, get scolded by teachers... try to peep at the kendo club members and get beat the crap out of. Hot seniors staring at-  
No wait that's not part of my normal routine. Not to mention smiling and waving at me is pretty weird too. Ah well, at least that action made up for getting the crap beaten out of me and getting abandoned by my two mates...

Another thing that made the day even better is:

"Please go out with me!" The two idiots are enraged and jealous. I dunno who this cute chick is but I'm not turning down a gift from the heavens.

* * *

Hmm... Well if you guys are still here, you might be still waiting for why I was abnormal. Well here's the thing, during the date I took that girl; Yuuma, to a date, she revealed something sinister. And me being the guy who was perverted enough to know that if the goddess of luck grants you a girl, you take it never saw this coming.

"Will you die for me?" From her cute voice turning sinister and turning into a hot babe with black wings rang alarm bells in my head, to the point that I could only stare... "How pitiful... to be shocked still by my declaration. But why not? A pervert like you must like he's lucky to get a girl." Yes... yes... I know. It's just... "Oh well. If you want to blame someone, blame the god who granted you that Sacred Gear you possess." I dunno what you mean by sacred gear, but hell if I die by your freaky light show! And thus this is how I'm not normal. See this girl... err... woman throwing that light spear... and see this yoyo from my bedside... well it's special.

Light spear met yoyo... and yoyo won bursting the attack like nothing and nearly shredded my now... well she's no girlfriend of mine. In any case the yoyo discharged it's own projectiles, green orbs that scattered upon the yoyo's impact with her attack.

"What?!" Well look who's shocked now... In any case, despite getting the upper hand; I knew continuing was not a good idea. So I smiled at her, waved and then pushed a button on my nifty cell phone and in a flash of light, I was back on my bedside...

"Well... looks like my adventure is not over... No. This is a new one." I told no one as I eyed the auspicious piggy bank beside my bed.

* * *

 _"Ah! Eh? Where am I?" The young teen looked about. He was confused. The last thing he remembered was walking home from school. Heck he was still in his uniform. "This is not the street- heck this is a... forest?" He asked himself looking about and seeing loosely packed trees, the occasional sunflower and a cavern? No it's a small natural tunnel, considering he could easily see light on the other side. Though the walls were thick with greenery and there was some pots and... a treasure chest? Also. "Why do I have a pickaxe? And a sword? And this is a axe? What's going on?" To be honest, he was just a pervert who knew nothing much but perversity. And such he could not draw answer on why he was there, where he was and why he carried a weapon and two very dangerous tools._

 _"Ah! So another has come!" Was a man's voice came from behind him. Turning the young man saw... well he was not that old as him. He had brown hair a simple white tee shirt, blue jeans and a black shoes. "You must be wondering where you are. I'm Jacob the Guide and this here's-"_

 _"Wait wait wait! The Guide? Guide to what? Where am I and what's going on!" The young man interrupted abruptly, showing how confused he was._

 _"Ehem-. Well if you haven't interrupted me I would have told you that this here is Terraria. A land of Adventure..." He said causing the young man give out a flat stare._

 _"But you did just tell me." He said causing the man to laugh._

 _"So I did. But anyways, before we continue what's your name stranger?" He asked._

 _"Eh... err.. it's Hyoudou, Issei... ahhh... Issei Hyoudou. Hyoudou being my family name." He answered and quickly explained... seeing that idiot or not he does not know if he's in a western place or what... and Terraria? Land of Adventure? "This is crazy." He muttered under his breath..._

* * *

Issei upon being attacked immediately began preparations to his defense... like digging a very inconspicuous underground base under his house and setting up traps and equipment... and a bed of course. A very useful thing. In any case, he set himself up a comfortable room along with enough storage equipment and furnishings... heck it looks better than his actual room in the house. But in any case he was now staring at his phone and seeing if it could detect any hostiles in the nearby area. There was none thankfully, but being attacked by... well she went from cute to hot but he already had enough encounters of that kind while digging underground to know that he would end up dead if was even remotely careless. Besides unlike the one who attacked him that day, those who assaulted him underground where naked... so he had a very nice free show before he was forced to stab the chick with whatever weapon he had at the time.

"And here I thought I would never have another encounter like that after I got home. But noo..." He shook his head very sadly. "What was waste! And considering this is not Terraria and she admitted on having orders to kill me; I would soon be in battle with her and most likely be forced to kill her. Those oppais!" He cried. He cried for something so great yet soon to be lost by his own hands. In the end the pervert sighed and began to open one of his chest and began to pull out the most inconspicuous gear he could carry.

While the magic of Terraria was still with him, still being able to pull off the things he could do there like using a pickaxe to mine out perfectly cube blocks from out of anything... or wearing armor and his uniform at the same time, there were limits to how he could pull these off without anyone noticing. Like first off all, it was almost nerve racking for him when he began digging on his home's back yard and was still sweating when he added actuators to the dirt he replanted so no one in heck would find out this secret base. Secondly, while he could equip armor and hide it under whatever he should be wearing, that dress he was seen wearing was nothing but an illusion and one touch would draw questions he knew he wouldn't be able to answer. So that was a no no. The carrying of some things were a big no as well. So no carrying the Terra Blade or the Meowmere or the Horseman's Blade, no Pickaxes, no drills... well basically he can't carrying weapons that would be easily spotted or get in trouble. Heck he wouldn't even be carrying the toy looking weapons like the Megashark or the Venusmagnum... Just... no.

So that left him with yoyo's, knives (though still dangerous to carry) and some magic weapons like those spell books. He smiled, even with just those he was a force to be reckoned with... and...

He lifted up a curious looking glass pyramid. It was the Last Prism. A powerful magic weapon that shoots a blast not unlike the ones made by a certain witch from a certain danmaku shooter. He shook his head, despite the firepower it posses, he was not stupid enough to carry and use something that would cause panic... Still even without it, he had enough firepower to steamroller any idiot that would dare attack him. Along with his handy dandy super high tech cell phone and a few trinkets like the Charm of Myths... and maybe a few potions, he would be unstoppable.

Hmmm... now that he think of it, his power just might impress the girl/woman to drop her employer and become his...

...

[Insert evil perverted laughter here]

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xHourai Gakeun no Bokuen!

* * *

Issei twitched... He was big pervert yes... and supposedly karma should really punish him... yes... but... After getting nearly killed by a cute girl turned into hot woman with dark wings, then pulled into his new school's Occult Research Club to find out whats going on and getting one of the most insane explanations ever, he shoved his face into his hands. Supposedly, he transferred schools because the insanity of his last school was getting to him. But now he found out that he hadn't escaped at all.

"Hyoudou-kun? Is something wrong?" Was the sweet voice of his dark haired and very busty sempai. If anything though, the club who took him in this time had a lot more girls. But he admits that he misses Daichi and his reliability in these situations... That and he let Hinako take him to the star festival at one time...

"Ah... to be honest, I thought that I have escape this kind of thing when I transferred out of Hourai Gakuen..." He said tiredly, earning surprise from his two lovely upperclassmen.

"Hourai Gakuen..." Rias, the ever trusty one blinked. "That is a very prestigious school you know. They even have their own island. Issei why did you want to-" She was very rudely interrupted by Issei's pained laughter.

"Ahahaha... prestigious! Prestigious my foot!" He exclaimed. "I got tossed into the auditorium from a plane in my first day! There loons thinking that they're musketeers and live the middle ages! Insane discipline committee that are basically a collection of delinquents and rival to said musketeers! Loonies dressing up as penguins and stating they're super heroes! Mutant things in the sewers! Ghostly apparitions of unused cable cars on the rail ways!-" And he continued on and on and his two upperclassmen could do nothing but watch him wail and sob at his sorrows and pat his shoulder for reassurance...

Well at least by his admission, they now knew how in hell a normal human beat the crap out of a fallen angel and how a massive pervert like him could lay a hand on a girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Next batch:

* * *

xKing of Fighters

* * *

"Aika... stop kicking the basketball player already." Issei reprimanded his... oddly enough best friend as the glasses wearing girl kept kicking the poor american. Stopping but not looking any remorseful, the meganekko shrugged as she did.

"I can't help it. I mean why does this three idiots keep getting invitations when they're this weak... and stupid." She kicked the basket player one last time earning a sigh from her best friend and the poor smuck who invited the two of them a worried smile...

"Maa... maa... The American Team is strong back then. It's just they can't keep up with the others." The third of them excused. This earned a snort from the girl.

"Please Shingo... If that was true we wouldn't have beaten them and taken their invitations." She stated as a matter of fact, brandishing the invitation as she did. Issei sighed again.

"Well in any case we three are in. Still I'm surprised that you asked us to be your team mates this year." Issei asked the other young man who nodded.

"Well... I want to be Kyo-san but he's teaming with Benimaru and Daimon again this year. K'-san I can ask but I don't know them that much and asking Yagami-san..." He shuddered at that, but immediately brushed it aside and shook his head. "Yosh! This year I will do the impossible and win the tournament!"

"Oi! What of us? Chopped liver?" The girl complained.

"Ah... sorry sorry. But this with you two this would be great!" He laughed. Issei shrugged while the girl shook her head. Truly this year's tournament would be a bang.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xLegend of Mana : A World Destroyed, A World Created

* * *

"It's mailbox... and a very large... egg." Rias muttered her observations as she, Issei and the rest of the girls living under the Hyoudou household took sight at the things the kind Asia has brought back. The mailbox, seemingly of European origin was... well it wasn't that of a beauty but it was tastefully done with it's mettalic wings on top and the bell by the bottom. It had a red like roof and the mettalic curved design found in most furniture made it good to look at. There was nothing in it though she felt some kind of power flowing from it. The egg on the other hand... if it could be called one actually had a cute little tail and beasty feet. It even had a W curved mouth... heck it was moving.

"It found Eggy and that Mailbox by the side of the road." Asia explained without being asked. "I do not know what it is but it looked hungry so I fed it... I think it likes me." She said with a smile as she let the thing come to her lap and snuggle there. Her small familiar dragon Rassei looked offended somewhat though. "Xenovia was the one who took the mailbox though."

"Honestly I was a little freaked by that egg thing." The blue haired Xenovia began shaking her head. "But the mailbox got more of my attention though. Me and Irina-" She turned to the last of the three of them, the three often called the church trio who were often together. Irina nodded supporting her friend and letting Xenovia continue. "Felt an odd power from it. So I thought it was a good idea." Rias and her raven haired right hand woman/Queen in her peerage (A devil thing) Akeno nodded.

"It is... but apart from sending... Eggy there and this mailbox to Azazel or Ajuka, I have no idea what to do." Rias admitted. Well to be serious, thanks to her cover... the Occult Research Club she and the rest of her peerage knew about the supernatural, the youkais... and they being mostly devils themselves (Irina is an Angel, Fay was a magician) they had no idea what the egg creature really was and why in heck enchant a mailbox...

If it was enchanted.

Turning to the magic specialist in their midst, the former valkyrie Rossweisse and the mage Fay... found both shaking their heads.

"Apart from extending it's mundane utility, I have no idea why someone would put magic on a mailbox." Rossweisse explained. "Same here." Fay agreed.

"Maybe somebody is using it for pranks nya~" Kuroka, who was somewhat interest put her two cents in. And honestly it made sense. It was a nice looking thing, the mailbox and surely someone would take it and prop it up at their home... and probably something would happen. But-

"That doesn't explain the egg creature." Rias muttered and the elder cat girl shrugged.

"Maybe result." The younger cat girl and actual younger sister to Kuroka, Koneko added to her sister's remark. And once more it actually made sense in a way.

"What kind of bored magician would do something like that though. I mean the mailbox would produced that creature when properly affixed? Sure it would freaked the poor person who would take it... but it kinda sounds like a waste of magic power." Fay stated... and as a magician it also made sense. But truly there was little to no explanation to the two mysterious things.

"There are different kinds of people and magicians... So who knows." The elder magician shrugged. "Besides Asia seems to like the odd thing." All of them agreed at that. Still Issei who was silent at the whole debacle, considering he was just as confused turned to someone who could probably give an answer.

"Ophis-chan. Do you have an idea?" He asked to the small goth girl... who was actually a very powerful dragon who even now stared at the two things as if they'll disappear if she didn't.

"Power... divine... Smells like home." She muttered after a few seconds making the whole lot of them blink.

"Divine? Like gods?" Akeno inquired, then shook her head. "But she said it also smelled of her home."

"So it could probably come from the dimensional gap..." Rias nodded as she spoke and eyed the two things. "In any case before anything we should send these to either Azazel-san or Ajuka-sama."

"Ah... Do we have to." Asia asked meekly. Having somewhat attached to the weird egg thing.

"Don't worry Asia! I'm sure Azazel-san or Ajuka-san will give Eggy back!" Issei assured the timid nun who only nodded and conceded the creature to Rias.

"Still I'm kinda curious if something would really happen if we put it up..." Kuroka trailed... Causing curiosity to burn inside the people there.

"Well it probably wouldn't hurt to see." Rias caved in... curious herself.

* * *

And such everyone got out and into the font of the Hyoudou home, and watched as Issei held the mailbox and prepared to plunge the thing to the ground... Though he was honestly worried something bad may happen... Still there were a large group there, and another... egg thing wouldn't hurt he guessed. And such with no more hesitation he put the mailbox down and-

It glowed.

Not only that, his home and the surrounding ground did so as well. Then the whole ground began to bulge and something shot up from the middle of his home. The ground also grew wider... surprisingly it pushed the surrounding area expanding it's own without harming it's surrounding and as the light show ended the Hyoudou Household was now surprisingly bigger, had a wider land area and it now had a large tree growing in the middle.

"Wow." Was the only thing the young man could say. A thing that was shared to the rest of them.

"So... it's house expansion item nya~?" Kuroka wondered aloud as she began to step into the new front yard. "Ohhh! Look Shirone it's like a large ranch!" She exclaimed excitedly spying the other building behind the house.

"I though those kinds of things exist in video games." Rias said aloud. She having played a few games have seen something alike... but not like this.

"Still it make it even more surprising isn't it Rias." Akeno said with a smile. The redhead was about to say something when all of them stopped. At first they thought of it as the wind... but was more a whisper... but now it was a plea...

 _Hear me children of this land.  
By the last of my power I entrust this message to ones that had found this artifact.  
I the Mana Goddess have failed my land.  
My land of Fa'Diel has suffered and decayed.  
My power unable to sustain it any longer.  
My children of the land dying.  
Restless and fallible, they has turned upon each other to survive.  
With my power waning and many wishing to take it, I have become powerless.  
Worse my tree... my symbol... my being burned to the ground.  
As such with the last of my power I had sealed my world upon these artifacts.  
Things of common make.  
Things of rare and hard found.  
Things one cannot comprehend.  
I sent them away from this dying land.  
Hoping that one would find another to sustain them.  
Hear me children of this land.  
Find this artifacts and revive these lands.  
Make them one with your world.  
Give them another chance.  
This I ask.  
And such I give you this home.  
The only thing I can do for you.  
Please..._

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xSenki Zesshou Symphogear GX : Dragon Song

* * *

One thing for sure, Ddraig never expected this. Since his wielder died and well reborned in the Dimensional Gap... well in the process of being reborn, he was held in stasis 'til then. And while time does not move in parallel... or even moves at all in the world they came from, it would still take time for Issei's body to be reborn... and thus.

"I have to what?" He exclaimed in surprised at the words of Ophis and Great Red. The giant dragon just chuckled while the dragon in human lolita form explained.

"We need to send you somewhere and into someone else for the time being." She re-explained to him. "Staying here while your weilder is dead might whisk you back into the cycle of reincarnation, depriving Issei of his gear. Sending you off into a parallel world and temporarily giving you to someone else enables you to stabilize and let us recover you later."

"It doesn't sound like a good idea." The heavenly dragon admitted. And as much as his current partner troubled him, he liked him a lot.

"It's only temporary." Ophis persuaded... and honestly Ddraig saw wisdom in it... And while reluctant, finally agreed.

And thus giving a temporary goodbye to his partner. Ddraig along with Boosted Gear was sent away.

* * *

"Hibiki!" Was the shout of her friend as the tomboyish gear user was narrowly defeated by the two Autoscorer's assault. In fact it was pure luck that the red haired living marionette missed... or rather the girl dodged at the last moment. This doesn't meant that she wasn't hurt, not at all. The giant crystal may not hit the core of her gear, but shredded her right side. Luckily her symphogear took most of the attack, unluckily she was gasping for air while pain assaulted her.

"Eh? I missed. But no matter! I can play more!" The red head marionette said in glee while her blue haired partner scowled. She gave the idiot a good chance at taking the girl out but missed. The bluenette was not remotely amused.

"Micha you idiot! Stop playing around and finish her off already!" She shouted, causing her partner to pout but acquiesced anyways.

Seeing her executor come closer, but still in pain. Hibiki could only groan as she held herself up.

'Am I... going to die here?' She asked herself. 'Even if I'm just beaten...' She turned to her best friend. A worry and scared look on her face.

'No...' Her heart beat faster and her foe got closer.

'No...!' Her beat beat even faster and her foe held up her claw like hands, ready to finish her off.

'NO!' "Bye! Bye!" "Hibiki!"

However before anyone could happen, a bright red light shone upon the girl. And after a few minutes, the broken and fractured right side of her symphogear was now replaced by shiny red gauntlet.

"Wha-?" With her foe distracted, Hibiki immediately pounced and delivered an uppercut right at her opponent's chin flinging her away.

"What the heck is that?! A new mode!" The blue haired one exclaimed in shock... only for her to pause and frown. "Micha! Master is ordering us away!" She said in distaste before dropping the vial that enables her transport back to their base, her partner frowning still followed suit.

"Hibiki!" Miku shouted and hugged her friend who flinched at the contact. "Ah! Sorry..." She apologized but Hibiki shook her head.

"Nnn nnn! It's okay! I'm fine but..." She held up her right arm and stared at he red gauntlet only now spying the glimmering green gem. And within it, the dragon sleeping inside stirred awake...


	13. Chapter 13

Next batch:

* * *

xRouge Legacy

* * *

"Ah... I was wrong..." Vali smiled as he got the information he wanted.

"Wrong?" Arthur one of his current companion apart from Bikou who was busy dialing with his nose. "Wrong about what?"

"Hyoudou's lineage..." He said with a smile causing confusing with his two subordinates.

"Eh? Vali is this still about him becoming truly part dragon?" Bikou asked in confusion and was answered with the shake of his head.

"No. Apparently, Hyoudou's human lineage is actually interesting. In fact his line dates back to Europe, and his family was associated with the Fountain of Youth." He clarified causing Arthur's eyes to widen with shock.

"Wait? The Sekiryuutei is actually in line with the cursed family... No... wait... No wonder he is the Sekiryuutei..." Arthur mumbled and began to think.

"Oi... oi... what you guys blabbering about." Bikou asked not wanting to left out.

"Just confirmation that Hyoudou Issei-kun is very interesting indeed." Vali said with a smile.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xR-Type : Correcting Humanity's Folly: The Collision of the Heavenly Dragons

* * *

Absolute power corrupts. This a a truth that is never broken. A truth that is embraced by many, despite what they say. And while sad, this is especially true for humans.

It doesn't help that humanity can be utterly wretched and selfish. They can be completely inhumane and monstrous at times, especially when the worse of humanity surfaces. This is true when they feel inferior. It's has been hundreds of years since the supernatural have resurfaced into the lives of ordinary humans. And while tense at first, many have ease up to them and adjusted easily. Unfortunately there are those people whose racism far exceeds their mental capacity to rationalize and thought nothing but booting out their supernatural neighbors **just because**...

That's right, they have no other reason other than they are not normal. And as always, humanity's fear and loathing of the unknown 'cause incredible friction. And this was incredibly dumb because they antagonized not only monsters, but gods as well. Divine beings that more often than not provide and aid you, and yet you, the one being aided has the audacity to bite the fingers of your helpers because you are incredibly stupid was fatal.

Luckily, the supernatural... well most of them let it pass. And many governments enforced order. And yet those who though humanity was being bullied, despite it being it in nothing but in their deluded minds persisted in their folly.

So they naturally decided to use force.

Unfortunately, most able bodied humans that can take on the supernatural declined. And trying to take nuclear weapons wrought nothing but havoc and at times swift execution.

So the idiots found another way. They created a new weapon of mass destruction. Something incredible in power. Something unstoppable. Something that was incredibly malevolent that those morons have succeeded. In fact they were so successful that many of their fellow humans escaped the planet along with the supernaturals, whether they be ordinary monsters, legendary beings or even those Gods.

Naturally, these morons didn't think much about.

Instead they began to celebrate the terrible deed they have done. Uncaring what they had truly did, only that they have proved **mankind superior**. They didn't even think of the _**'thing'**_ they had created. And such cries of cheers and _'humanity f*** yeah!'_ echoed through the sky that day... Only... only at that time, the angry used weapon attacked their creators.

Havoc ensued and the ones who birthed the abominations attacking them have found out how successful they were in creating the ultimate WMG. The angry **_'things'_** were nigh unstoppable. And no matter what they did they found themselves unable to even fend off their attackers. The land they greedily fought for slowly decayed and destroyed and only then did they realized how stupid they acted and how it was too late. Desperation filled the remaining Earthlings and began to call out distress signals to their exiled fellows. But even with the apologizes they sought within them, the only thing that was acknowledge was their folly and how their exiled peers would prepare for an assault on the _**'things'**_ they had stupidly created, but can never truly control.

Years passed by and only little of them remained. Those who stayed on the planet for being part of humanity's terrible selfishness was nearing their end. To their luck, they was able to do something their idiotic fathers and fore fathers can never do. Send away their creation, banishing them to a point where they can no longer return, or do war to their creators and their peers...

Or so they thought.

* * *

Back in the distant past, where the supernatural laid their heads low. Back where they hid from the normal humans, back from where they were just beginning to make peace with one another. A terrible thing was about to descend upon them. And not only them, even the unsuspecting normal humans were affected. Affected by a thing their descendants would wrought upon themselves.

And so terror came down from the skies. Terror that neither humanity nor their hidden supernatural neighbors could not comprehend. Abominations, neither beast nor machine came upon them and brought havoc. Terrible creatures of technology and to the surprise of the supernaturals, magic; came down from the skies without warning. Doing nothing but kill and destroy.

And thus everyone fought back. A surprise from the normal people when beings of legend appear and ascended to battle. But even they cannot fully vanquish this terrible force. But hand in hand with everyone else, did they fend them off... at least for now.

But with invaders currently fended off, a tense degree of peace settled on the surprised normal population, and the somewhat guilty supernaturals. However they understood easily that they cannot survive without the other. And despite the tension, both sides went hand in hand.

As for the invaders, apart from being temporarily driven off, people did one more thing to them. They gave it a name. They called them...

 _ **The Bydo**_.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xKamen Rider Series : Invasion

* * *

In order to rescue Ravel, Gasper and Koneko I, Issei Hyoudou along with the Occult Research Club... well most of us as Buchou is away to Romania along with Kiba and Azazel sensei, along with the Student Council stormed the station where we mostly used to get to the underworld. After battling magicians and breaking through, we expected the leader of the maverick magicians or at least and most probably as Sona Kaichou conjured that someone from the Khaos Brigade to greet us but...

What we saw was our three frightened and missing people along with...

With...

"Who are these guys?" Saji voiced out in disbelief staring at the large number of black clothed men in masks. Masks commonly seen in those foreign wrestlers and having white, rib like design on their shirt and this large bulky belt buckle. "Sentai rejects?"

Despite their looks, considering the guarded expressions of the three we were rescuing these guys were no jokes.

"Sempai-tachi!" Koneko shouted. And with that distraction they were able to get away from the weirdos.

"You guys are okay!" I said happily, the three nods.

"Yes, Issei-sama but only because they came and their leader beat the person who took us." Ravel pointed out as the masked men turned and seemingly radiated malice as they stared at us. I was about to reply when a grating voice called out...

"Bah. Now more school children! Beh! At least you're much more lively than that pathetic silver haired idiot." Looking we saw... Well like his cronies the guy also looked from a sentai show but his one was rather imposing with his cool looking white... leather(?) armor and well his head consisted of what look like the things astronauts use and his face was nothing but blank eyes and what seemingly a gold mask. "But I have no time for you alas, as we are busy gathering ah... 'materials' this world has to offer." He laughed.

Looking further we saw more of the masked men wearing lab coats wheeling various machinery and large capsules into... a wall of white?

"What's going on?" Even Sona Kaichou was confused... heck most of us are.

"We don't know." Gasper shook his head... now looking at him his face was rather red... he must have fought. Good job there kohai. "We got abducted, then these guys come from out of nowhere and fought our abductors and taking... well we don't know." Well considering on part of large wall were open we couldn't see well...

"Whatever the case I need to leave as we got what we 'needed'... but my men will take good care of you." The man then guffawed again after saying that and then walked into the giant white thing... where he disappeared into it along with it disappearing. And with that with the odd cries of 'Iiiiii-' or something along those lines the men attacked.

The ensuing melee was sudden that Kaichou didn't have time to issue orders not to mention...

"Gah! What are these guys made of? Steel?" Saji questioned as he retracted his fist after punching one of them. Whatever the case the fight is on!

* * *

Meanwhile far from sight and hearing...

"Rizverim-sama... should be... notified of this." The said silver haired idiot limped away unseen.


	14. Chapter 14

Next Up

* * *

xLucky Star : Best of Friends

* * *

Rias couldn't help but stare. She was short, had long blue hair, large green eyes and had a beauty mark near her left eye. She wore a simple shirt and skirt combo and had this large bag full of... CDs she guessed. She was a little bit taller than Koneko though, she assumed. She also assumed that this was also an underclassman as well.

"Oh... I didn't noticed they renovated. Rather big too." The girl muttered as she looked and stared at the... mansion that was... and still is the Hyoudou Residence. The girl spotting her by the doorway waved her over.

"Can I help you?" She asked helpfully... but is surprised when she finds a... well it was not lecherous but-

"Oooooh~! Issei-kun did well~... Hmmmm... Patricia is gonna be sad to know that she's not the only good friend of Issei that has large breasts. Though there is Miyuki but-" She continued to mutter causing Rias to blink in confusion. Still she caught the words 'outrageous' and 'jackpot' from her as the girl stared at her figure. Coughing she caught the girl's attention and asked again.

"Can I help you?" This time the girl nods, a good thing as she was rather unnerved at the girl's stare.

"Ah... Is Issei-kun home? Well this is his home right?" It was a good question, as the Hyoudou family was not that wealthy. Of course that was only before Issei's current circumstances.

"He is studying actually. Should I call him?" She supplied but the girl shook her head.

"Nah." The girl then put her arm forward and motioned for her (Rias) to take the bag. "While it's nice to see him, I still need to do my job. I'm just here to return the games he lent me." Rias nodded and took the bag... then she remembered the fact that Issei only had ero games.

'Does this girl?' She stared wide eyed at her for a moment before shaking her head. She shouldn't be surprised considering Akeno but-

"Can you say hello for me miss?" Blinking Rias quickly responded.

"Ah... it's Rias. Rias Gremory." The girl does nothing but nod.

"Ooooh~! A foreigner as well! Ya- Patricia would surely be disappointed now- oh! I need to hurry! Bye~!" The girl quickly said as Rias noticed her sides vibrating... cellphone more like it and hurried away.

"Weird girl." Rias could only shake her head.

* * *

"Here you go Issei." Going to the young man's room, Issei along with Xenovia, Asia and Irina looked up from their studies as Rias put the bag beside him.

"What's this?" He asked before shuffling through the bag. "Hey! These are the games I lent Konata. She returned it! Is she here?" He asked Rias who shook her head.

"Ah, she scurried off mentioning about work." She supplied.

"Oh. I'll visit the cafe then later." Issei nods then tucks the bag away.

"Konata? Who's that?" Irina asked with the other three girls actually nodding.

"Ah... She's a girl that lives a few blocks from here." He said with a smile. "And that shorty is my best friend believe it or not."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

The blue haired girl's ahoge could not help but wiggle.

"Hey Issei..." She muttered in a low tone. Her fingers blindingly fast as she pushed buttons on her controller. "You rarely visit these days."

The brown haired youth could not help but scratch his head.

"Well I'm kinda busy." He admitted as he winced as he watched his character take a swan dive right into the street and then get hit by stomp attack.

The blue haired girl's ahoge wiggled some more as she moved her body side to side. A large smile etched on her face.

"Ooooooh busy." She said teasingly. "I'm sure. The redhead looks... ' _ **tasty**_ '."

The young man's face became red and made a perverse smile.

"Yeah... but we're taking it so slow." His perverse smile grew wider despite him losing to the game they were playing. "Besides she's not the only girl there ya know."

The blue haired girl's ahoge wiggled wildly.

"Really! Oh! Oh! Details please!" She happily asked and was happily indulged.

Meanwhile a twintailed girl's eyes twitched on as she watched on the sidelines.

"I swear those two."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Hiiragi, Kagami could not help but twitch. Upon getting invited to Issei's now grandiosely renovated house (by the blue haired best friend not the actual resident) to relax, she couldn't help but be suspicious. Admittedly she thought that the girl was curious of Issei's so called harem and his new home (along with believable things like the bath she was in with the rest of the girls now) but...

"Wow... Miyuki nor Patricia cannot compare!" Konata appraised with devout praise the black haired maiden with the most ridiculous boobs she has ever seen.

"Arararara. Thank you." The black haired beauty, who she knew as Himejima, Akeno answered. In all honesty she's rather envious of the girl... heck she is somewhat with Patricia and Miyuki despite not being really flat but...

The said black haired beauty (Akeno), the red head that Issei boasted (Rias), another black haired... sudectress (Kuroka), the other twintailed girl (Irina) and the blue haired one that looked like a tomboy (Xenovia) had ridiculously sized breasts! The only ones with believable sizes were the girl with the hair drills (Ravel) and the two blondes (Asia and Fey). The only one girl who was somewhat normal with the silver haired girl (Koneko)... who she has been told is the sister of the other black bombshell. And the odd flighty girl with the long black hair (Ophis).

She twitched at this considering the sight and the idiot's conversation did not help her thoughts.

"So... you're one of Isse's other female friends." A voice called out to her, to which she had found to be the redhead named Rias.

"Yeah." She snorted. "To be honest I'm rather surprise that idiot caught your eyes... and the rest I guess." She was not certain to be honest, considering how Issei is.

"Yeah it is rather surprising considering Issei." Rias agreed knowing full well how Issei behaved, acted and think. "But then again he had you and little Konata there."

"Along with several other girls." Kagami shook her head. "To be honest I only had befriended him thanks to his association with Konata but..."

"He's a good person if not a little... well too much perverted." Rias finished while Kagami snorted.

"Yeah." She then shook her head. "Well at least I was right in that Issei would get a foreigner to like him... but never someone like you."

"Oh?" Rias raised a brow at that.

"Yeah. I believe Konata mentioned her. Patricia Martin." The twintailed girl told the redhead who raised a brow again.

"Truly? Did Issei showed his... good side as well?" Rias asked but not before stopping for a moment being unable to voice Issei's good points. And was surprised when the other girl laughed.

"No... because that girl is just as bad as him." Kagami admitted, much to the surprise of Rias.

"Wait she's-" Rias however was cut off but Kagami's shaking head.

"Not like that. You see-" If one thing, Kagami thought is that she can get along with one of them at least.


	15. Chapter 15

Next batch:

* * *

xMulticrossover, Issei can make fictional things and people into reality

* * *

Issei mussed his hair as he stared at the bathroom mirror. It took a while but the dark bags under his eyes were finally gone, not to mention he finally has gotten used to the insane thing that he had no idea how in hell it happened.

"Are you going to stare at yourself all day long, or go to school?" Was deep mature and haughty voice that called out to him that made his grimace. One of his 'victims' standing only a few feet... well inches tall about the size of a small child... or at least a 10 year old he guessed was a silver haired girl wearing dark gothic clothes and had dark feathery wings. She was Suigintou, a Rozen Maiden... a living doll made to fight her brethren for a prize that may not exist. And like said prize she too shouldn't exist.

"Sorry Gin-chan?" The girl frowned but didn't comment on it, used to the fumbling idiot that 'got her there'. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? What is there to think?" She shook her head. "You are given with a power so unimaginable and seemingly horrific at the same time that you're so afraid of even leaving this little house of yours. He chuckled at the dark humor and shook his head. Honestly he agreed with her.

"I'm just a pervert and an idiot. What I got was something that could both achieve my dream and ruin the lives of people that is against my moral code." He sighed.

"I'm surprised you have a moral code." The silver haired girl snorted at that.

"I'm a pervert, not a maniac." He shook his head and went out of the bathroom, leaving the silver haired girl to whatever she would do... though at this point he knew that she was there to wash her hair and such. At this point another voice called for him. This time sweet and kind.

"Issei, breakfast is ready." The voice called out. And upon getting to the kitchen table she was greeted with the sight of a blond voluptuous girl wearing his school's uniform... the female version that is.

"Thank you Mami." He said in earnest. The girl before him, like the living doll in the bathroom also should not exist. But like her, she there with him.

"It's no problem but..." Before she could even ask, he nodded in response. "Issei... honestly I cannot fault you and I'm honestly flattered even if you like me for my looks. And I know I am also saddened and even frustrated with what happened but remember that when you... 'took' me, I have yet to meet the poor girl and her friend. Besides..." She shuddered.

"I guess no one wan't to die." He said solemnly and ate his breakfast while slowly wondering how and why in hell did he get the power to take fantasy and fiction and rip them away into the real world. A thing that costed him his parents, a cursed sword and several females who each had a different view on what happened.

* * *

Issei sighed. After leaving home with Mami and getting into class his thoughts once more headed into wonder as he contemplated on the fact that he's actually very super powerful... well depending on how one views his abilities. Then again carrying something like a trading card was enough for him to be strong considering he could make whatever inscribed within the card real... well one could easily see the danger he posses. In fact ever since getting that ability and causing a tragedy for him and several girls/women who of not of this world he has began carrying such cards just in case of an emergency.

Especially when one of said otherworlders told him that his world is not the usual slice of life nothing is really gonna happen world. Or one could say that she rather blatantly said that his world was full to brim with the supernatural. It was something that did not fill his heart with confidence.

It did not help was after everything it also resulted in his parents demise. Then he finds out that the females he took from their natural homes were rather unwilling and in fact was treated to a rather nightmare inducing trip that one of them actually threatened to kill him.

At this point one could see that he really did not like what he gained.

At that point the females did their own thing, some leaving and despite what happened promised to return while a few like Mami and Suigintou staying with him. In fact as of current there are four of them there and all four do not hold any more anger at him... well not like they did.

First was Mami Tomoe of the rather infamous magical girl show who he actually took before she had come in contact with Madoka and Sayaka and was still living a rather lonely life. Then there was the whole thing where she gets to see what would happen to her if she was still in her original world. And thus her reluctance to even go back (though admittedly she rather pitied Madoka and Sayaka until Homura's stalker existence was pointed out), and thanks to Issei's ability it was easy to find a way (thank you internet) to 'fix her' so to speak.

Next was Suigintou who was actually taken at the end of the first Manga of her series. And thus never got to 'not wind' Jun's world. She was one of those rather angry and hostile at him until she got info on what would happen to her and more importantly an outsider's view of the whole Alice Game. To say that she became docile after that was an understatement. Then again it helped that she was rather intelligent and having anons point out the stupidity and the oddity of the whole Alice Game to her made her realize it as well. The only thing she was rather annoyed at currently was his own pathetic state and pointed out that with his powers getting them home was rather easy. She had a point but he needed some time to mull it over.

The next girl is also blonde and also a person he actually had not much info on. She was Dark Magician Girl... yep for a pervert like him taking this girl out into the real world was logical. It also doesn't help that she immediately identifies him as 'master' and is honestly uncaring of the situation. Though if the so called soul of the card thing is to believe then she's probably used to being summoned nilly willy. He thinks that the girl treats the whole thing as a vacation. And yes she was the one who pointed out the whole supernatural thing in the world saying she felt 'it'. She is a magician so that shouldn't be even surprising.

The last girl that didn't leave was honestly the most surprising to him. And in fact if anyone should be angry it should be her but-

"Oi perv, you're spacing out again." Red hair a figure to die for (though considering the girls in the school this was normal) even more haughty and arrogant than Suigintou... then again this was a powerful human turned demon. She was Prier the Overlord and she was taken from what he could infer was before the whole she is still actually good thing from the remake game or the normal ending cause she didn't actually turn him into paste. Though seeing that she said that it was an interesting change of pace and that 'Netherworld was getting boring' then it kinda makes sense.

"Ah... hi Prier... is there a problem?" He asked, though still not rather accustomed to the fact that he isn't being lynched by people because of this. Well he was a pervert and normally no females especially someone like her would even converse with normally was suddenly friendly with a girl... well... He frowned, sympathy for his loss... that what it mostly was.

"Nah. Just wanting small talk, I left early with Mana (the name they called DMG considering she had no actual name) so I wanna know if something happened after we left." He shook his head. "Not even a call from those who left."

"After the last? No. I'm actually worried." He sighed at that.

"Don't. Those girls are rather strong." She assured him making him give her a look. "I'm not heartless." She answered deadpan.

"But you're-" She smacked on the face, enough to leave a giant red mark.

"I don't slaughter people just because idiot. Besides I like good fights not crushing worms." For him that was a good thing to know. "By the way perv, what are you gonna do about that stalker chick that's sniffing about you?"

Prier was referring to a cute girl seemingly stalking him for a while. From what he gathered she was Yuuma Amano and honestly not much else, a thing triggering his whole paranoia and setting it off to the max. He hated the situation and honestly would much like to be pleased about a cute chick stalking him (meaning she's interested) instead of thinking if she's gonna kill him or some sort.

"No idea... I guess confront her at some time?" He supplied earning a wicked grin at the female before him.

"Oh? Then I have ideas." She said darkly and enthusiastically earning a sweat drop from him... well she was a demon after all.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

AU. A world where Irina left : I Never Left

* * *

"Iri-chan Issei is oversleeping again." I could not help but pout. Why hasn't he learned yet? I've been doing this for years!

"I'll get him up auntie!" I assured mother... well she's practically mother considering that sooner or later Issei and I- Uhhh! Early in the morning but I can't help my thoughts! In any case it would take me only a few minutes to get to where his room is, not bothering knocking... then back up and- lunge! Hop! Fall!

"Ugaaaahhhh!" I sat on his stomach proudly as I watch him fumble awake and stare at me incredulously.

"Ugh! Irina you crazy tomboy!" He muttered as he mussed his hair in frustration. "Can't you wake me up like a normal person!"

"Nu-uh! You won't wake up that way! Besides it's that how you talk to your girlfriend!" I smiled smugly as my poor boyfriend could only mutter and sigh in defeat.

"Alright! Alright! Just get off me so I could get ready." Still smiling proudly she got off the poor guy but only after planting a light smooch on his lips. Like always he lit up red and made a small grin while shaking his head. "And get out of my room please!" I could not help but stick out my tongue out and dash out before he tries to do something to me... Like I would refuse but still it's morning and it's a school day. Tee~ Hee~

Though I wonder if I would still be like this if I left. I remember back to the days of my childhood where my father said that we would be moving and when he said that he doesn't mean a new neighborhood, but another country entirely. I was always told that my father is 'an agent of the Church' a fact that I could never wrap my head around. I wonder if I would still be a tomboy and my crush on my childhood friend would remain. I wonder if Issei would be as he is now... I doubt it thanks to that lame old pervert that corrupted him! I had to spend the majority of our time making sure that Issei doesn't go that way even if I had to do crazy and even perverse things... Issei is mine!

I could only huff... who was that old perv? Bah! In any case I'm successful at turning Issei's eye only to me with the side effect of turning him responsible and smart. Well I think I did...

Still... no I shouldn't think of what ifs. Today is a new day and today would be like always...

Or so I thought...

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xFate/Stay/Hollow : A Dragon and a Faker... They're both Idiots

* * *

Issei could only stare at his best friend who could do nothing but give him an uneasy grin as he stared deadpan at the red head.

"Emiya... are you following me?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Nah... Don't be like that Issei. I swear it's a coincidence!" The guy laughed sheepishly but he narrowed his eyes. Even worse the harpy that was Tohsaka, Rin and a girl similar to the black haired banshee; a foreigner named Luvia Edelfelt accompanied him in his transfer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sakura he counted on seeing but the two girls he didn't. True he was glad for the guy considering he achieved what he could only dream of (for the moment) but some of his girls were troublesome. Heck his troublesome relationship with said Tohsaka didn't waver his devotion to boobs and girls but he could not help but dislike the girl. And there right now was a similar girl, exotic, beautiful and hell the bastard hooked another one with this foreign girl as she was hot... but he swore he was getting the same vibe as he did in Tohsaka. In the end he did nothing but sigh.

"Okay I'll believe you but I want you to control those idiots (Both girls sneered at him) as I cannot help you much if they make trouble." again his friend chuckled and scratched the back of his head, the universal sign of 'I'll try but it will happen eventually.'

"Unpleasant as ever." The dark twintailed girl began as she addressed him. "Still I'm surprised that you only got to be Vice President Hyodou." He laughed at that.

"I'm actually surprised to be Vice President at all." He continued to chuckle as he explained. "I actually went for president but I fell flat. It's prolly because it got around that I'm a pervert and the like." Both Shirou and Rin stared at him for this.

"That's odd... it's not like you go around peeping at locker rooms or photographic swim classes..." his best friend defending him. Rin nodded as well, while the blonde just stared at the three of them lost in the conversation.

"I know. But apparently when I transferred here to Kuoh there were two troublesome idiots whose perversity was unmatched and unparalleled run amuck." He sighed. "The two latched onto me like a long lost brother and took me to see the sights as one could say. But I'm not that kind of pervert thought I appreciated it. Unfortunately they did not take it kindly me running them off and finding out that I'm 'responsible'..."

"So they slandered you." Rin guessed and he nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed." Again he sighed. "I had a hard time, but I got a few good people behind me. In fact my rival knew the truth and defended me as well. It doesn't help that I'm a good student and serious in studying..."

"Looks like you two get a long with each other fine." Rin interjected and he didn't disagree. Sona and Issei were in really good terms. Good to be friends but enough to date hate much to his disappointment.

'Oh well I got links to other fine ladies like her best friend or sister figure Rias, Tsubaki also a good friend of hers and the very sexy and flirty Akeno who I swear a few more meetings and I could probably ask her out. Yeah!' He mind reminded himself.

"Yeah. She even made her actual 2nd to step down and let me have the position." He shook his head but still feeling the mirth. That was an odd election and surprisingly it worked out despite that.

"Well that explains it." Again Rin shook her head.

'The harpy is probably thinking of something stupid by now... I swear I wished she would just leave.' He thought and with it he decided to change the topic. "In any case I transferred here when the head monk declared the temple... well let's just say an incident happened and it was best for us to temporary leave." I tell them, annoyed that I didn't know why. But I had the suspicion of something supernatural that caused it... and seeing the faces of Shirou and Rin scowling and such made him think that both knew what happened but would not tell him. Not that they said it when he left for Kuoh... he doubted they would tell it now.

"That's too bad..." Shirou shook his.

"I know. But how about you guys." He asked and all three seemed somewhat uncertain on what to say.

"Well a lot of things happened back in Fuyuki and to be honest we needed a change in pace." Rin said and Shiro nodded in agreement.

"I'm just following Shero here." Luvia answered and Rin sneered. Issei smiled, he knew there would be trouble but watching the antics of the two would be amusing.

'I wonder if any of the girls I would have would act like those two?' He asked himself as his dream of being a harem king pervaded his thought while the shouting of two harpies and one poor slob trying to calm them down rang in the background.

* * *

"So... how are the new students?" The glasses wearing girl asked him. Short hair, a slim and curvy body that while not on par as some of her friends... and to be honest subordinates; was appealing enough. This was the general physical attributes of Shitori, Sona the Student Council President and his superior... which still felt odd and amusing to him considering that from junior high to his last school in Fuyuki he filled that role.

"They're fine. Sakura will give no trouble, Shirou would probably nose into anything he could help with, Rin..." He chuckled. "...would try to foster the same image she had in our last school. Admittedly I have no idea on the blonde as it seems she transfered in when I left... and out I guess." He snickered again noting how the red haired idiot managed to snag the girl... prolly without noticing first until blatantly said to him. "In any case since she's similar to Rin from I've seen she'll try to do the same thing Rin would..."

"Ah... so you are very familiar with at least three of them. It was a good decision to have you to see to them." She nods at her good deduction.

"What made you interested in them anyways?" He asked, it was a valid question.

"I've heard that two of them were troublemakers." Issei raised a brow.

"Like I was an unrepentant pervert that ran around screaming it to the heavens?" He replied back causing her to chuckle.

"Touche'." She shook her head. "In any case their transfer is irregular considering we're at the middle of the term. It was similar to yours and thus took my interest."

"I see... except this time you sent someone familiar to them instead of going yourself." He was the one to shake his head this time. "Though I understand. Some events are gonna come up soon and the clubs are-" What came next was their typical discussion and work about the school and council. It showed how efficient he was and that Sona made a good choice in having Tsubaki stand down and let Issei take what should be her place. Admittedly her friend was miffed but eventually seeing him work made her warm up to him. Speaking of the girl...

"Time to close you two." She said in amusement considering the two could not stop unless prompted.

"Ah... time flies..." Issei muttered. Saying his goodbyes he left the two while apologizing. It was already weeks, a month or so even but the young mad was still busy fixing up his new apartment.

"He's just as committed as you are Sona." Tsubaki, her friend fellow meganekko and right hand woman said in bemusement. "In fact most of us are wondering why it's taking you so long to invite him."

"He's a good person and shaping as a good friend and fellow intellectual... but..." Sona shook her head. "I won't invite him just yet..."

"You're too calculating at times my friend." Tsubaki sighed at that. "You might just regret it."

"Perhaps." her friend admitted with a frown.

* * *

Meanwhile, as if the fates agreed with her; the young man had an encounter.

"I... I like you!" She was pretty, curvy and she admitted she liked him. But coming out of nowhere, and admitting those feelings without actually knowing her made him suspicious. He gave her a smile and the benefit of doubt.

But the feeling... the same feeling as the blue haired bimbo that took residence and possibly the one who tainted it came out from this girl said otherwise. Gulping, Issei took action... one that hoped he didn't regret.


	16. Chapter 16

Next batch:

* * *

xKamen Rider Ryuki : Decision (prequel snip to Survive)

 _ **What will you do for a wish?**_

Issei could not help but stare. It was the house he was looking for. In all honestly, he didn't want to enter. Heck the police line, broken windows and all around devastation made one weary of the empty house.

But he had to.

That house... that broken home was where it happened. A few days back his two friends Matsuda and Motohama got... attacked near this house and it's inhabitants gone. Missing. A crime... a terror that was silently plaguing the city... his home happened here. It was a scary thought. But his two friends, perverted as they are (as he is) they didn't deserve what happened to them.

They were unconscious in the hospital. Worse they were both in a coma.

They would wake up, that's for sure. And that was to be thanked for. But why attack them?

Gathering his courage. The young man ducked under the police line and over to the door of the broken home. His heart pounding all too fast, his hand trembling as he began to turn the knob. He fervently wishing for the door to be locked so he could put away this feeling and forget all about it... Heck why was he going in there? This was the police's job...

And yet the knob clicked and the door opened. He gulped, the all too real feeling of dread came about him... and yet he went in, not sure of what he'll find.

 _ **Not any wish... but nigh omnipotent wish...**_

The empty house was downright creepy. And he didn't mean the darkness... no. A lot of things in the house was wrapped. More importantly it seemed anything that could carry a reflection seemed to be covered. Windows, mirrors, vases, pots and pans... heck even the floor was covered in carpet and newspaper pages...

"What is going on?" He muttered now truly befuddled and curious about the house and it's inhabitants... Or should he say inhabitant remembering that there lived only one guy in the house. A newspaper reporter he remembered that was talked about on the news. Another victim of the sudden and inexplicable disappearances...

But it was not sudden. That he was sure. The broken windows, chairs and lights said so. Whoever... or god forbid whatever tried to take the guy got a fight as the reporter fought back. He lost though.

"What's this?" In his search... for whatever he was searching he found an odd thing. It was black... a plain thin plastic box of... cards? "A deck of cards with a fancy box." He muttered. He picked it up and then it happened.

The ringing. The ringing of bells. The shrill sound of a dozen bells continued to ring.

He close his ears with his hands. The sound was not horrible per say but it was very foreboding. Heck, a primal terror bloomed into his heart when it came. His fear urged him to escape... flee from the terrible noise and what was making it.

And he ran. A big mistake.

He made it out of the house. Pass a blocks of silent streets and right into a pile of trash. He rolled over, somewhat in pain and cursing himself with running with eyes and ears closed. It was useless anyway as the sound continued to pursue him no matter how far he went.

And oh the deck was still in his hand.

Grumbling in his misfortune while somewhat trying to ignore the sound, he helped himself up. And upong doing so found himself in front of a window display for a cake shop to his surprise. The shop was closed, but the display was up making him snort. The owner must have been lazy. Sighing he was ready to leave when from the glass he saw it.

Red... big... and...

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!"

 _ **A wish with absolute certainty and without any strings attached would grant anything. Anything at all...**_

Issei screamed. His body was dragged into the mirror and his assaulter a giant red mechanical beast... A dragon.

It was absurd. Insane. Unbelievable. But he was there screaming as the dragon dumped him into the ground... hard. He rolled a feet, his body in pain. And looking up, he saw no comfort as the dragon did not stop and was about to turn and finish him off or eat him... Whatever came first.

He did not dawdle any longer and scrambled up. The pain temporarily forgotten in the midst of terror and survival. The dragon in return shot flames at him, in fact he was almost charcoaled twice but he did not turn.

As long as he would live, he thought. But...

But...

For some reason he felt very tired. It was like all the energy from his body was leaving him. In fact he felt rather empty...

He still continued to run. But it was getting harder to do so. And as predicted he stumbled.

To his luck however, stumbling face first while rather painful saved him from the jaws of the very beast he ran from as it swooped down to bite/eat him. Rolling in pain, he looked as the dragon circled about and he knew would soon turn back to finish the job.

He wept. Wept for his short life and the things he wasn't able to do. His dream of being a harem king will never happened. Heck even the small victory of having a cute girlfriend was dinied to a pervert like him. And now...

Now his life was forfeit.

Still he wished to live. To continue living. And in defiance he tried, and slowly got to his knees glaring at the monster. And as he did he remembered the thing in his hand... A thing he clung to for some reason.

The deck of cards.

He laughed bitterly. There he was near death, his life seemingly draining away while a dragon twirled about and was sure would eat him while there he was fiddling with some cards.

"Well... it's over anyway..." He muttered and closed his eyes. Hearing the roar to his doom he gulped... only to hear the sound of a pain screetch and...

"You shouldn't give up all too easily." The voice was smooth and somewhat tired. "If there is a chance, you should take it." It was the sound of a guy, advicing him to continue on it seems.

From that day on. Issei knew the winds of destiny blew him away from his supposed fate. The encounter with the dragon was enough of fate changer itself. But turning he saw a legend in the flesh. A tale of urban myth. Clad in black, looking all like a knight was there.

A Kamen Rider.

 _ **With a wish like that? Surely it would be worth fighting for...**_

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xEarly Edition

* * *

"Ah... it's again... No wait, why do I even bother." The young muttered at his guest who just stared at him with its beady eyes. "Don't give me that look, and your food is over there." Its tail wagging, the small guest went over to the corner of the apartment's kitchen and began to eat the food left there for him. Meanwhile the young man shook his head and picked up the 'gift' his guest always brings every time it comes. "Well at least I'm sure I'm not gonna die again." He muttered while sipping his coffee, a habit he ended up picking thanks to the long association with his guest.

The young man sighed. He left his parents and lived in that very apartment thanks to his guest. Why not? The thing that it brought was so unbelievable and dangerous that even an idiot like him knew that it could well mean trouble if anyone found out. Heck he himself abuses it as he needed the income to pay rent, bills, food and more importantly; his perverted lifestyle.

To anyone who knew what he had, they would be disappointed on how he uses the thing. Only to retract it as he needed to abuse the thing and he does good with it. Just like the first time he decided to.

"Well let's see here. Bank robberies... I'll let the police handle it. A girl kidnapped. Again let the police handle it. Man getting run over by a car..." He sighed. "Alright, I guess that's the one I should help out in the flesh. Isn't that right?" He turned and asked his guest. Who in turned paused from eating and stared at him with its beady eyes and answered..."

"Mraw." The young man laughed.

"Well my little orange guest, you don't really need to answer. It's not like I can understand you." He patted it in the head before fixing his uniform as he readied to leave and face the day. "Well Issei. Another day, another visit and more lives to save." He shook his head and went away, far from the cat's eyesight. The orange feline doing nothing but stare in the direction of the young man and where he place the gift it gave him. A newspaper.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xXenosaga : Life in Lost Jerusalem

* * *

She remembered floating... endlessly floating.

 _"She's interesting isn't she?"_

She remembered the stars, countless as she floated.

 _"Of course she is! Though why are you bragging her to us sensei?"_

She remember the times being pulled back into the fight... a fight...

 _"Well probably because he probably made her." "Ah... Well I approve then." "Of course you would."_

She remembered the silence... the silence when she began to rest.

 _"Actually no. We picked her up in orbit broken with half a body." """"Eh?!""""_

She remembered the darkness... the darkness of rest... and the fear of never waking.

 _"Seriously sensei?" "Yeah. And to be honest it actually took hundred of years to repair her despite the data needing to do so is within her."_

It was an odd feeling considering who and more importantly _what_ she is.

 _"Wait?! Hundred of years?! But she's-" "Beyond the technology of what even we the Fallen and I assume Ajuka could do? Yeah I know."_

She was not truly alive.

 _"But we have no idea who could make her and such and most of her data, memories and such was blocked off. Hopefully waking up sleeping beauty her will let her access it once she wakes up." "But what if she's hostile Azazel-san?" "Heh... Why do you think I called all of you?"_

But she knew she had a heart... had a soul...

 _"That's... rather... overkill." "I know. But we have found that this lady was made for battle. And to be honest with the level of technology that was made to create her, it's best not to take any chances."_

And now...

 _"Well let's wake her up. Everyone get ready for anything."_

Feeling... warmth... life... Opening her eyes back to the world of the living. The world of the wake.

"I..." She began, not knowing why but she wanted to say it. To say the words. To say her **_name_**... "...am **_KOS-MOS_**."


	17. Chapter 17

Next Up

* * *

xFate/Extra, straight IsseixTamamo pairing : Sunrise

* * *

In desperation does one make odd things. Dangerous things. Stupid things. In desperation one believes in superstition, rumors and fiction. In desperation does one follow orders and recipes of disaster just so to get them out of that oppressive state.

Hyoudou, Issei is that kind of person. An incredible pervert with nothing much but that to his name, he had dreamt the nigh impossible dream of amassing girls and gain a harem. To become a harem king he wanted and wanted so.

But it was not like girls, from young girls, teens and young women would associate with that kind of rabble. Worst for his situation is his company. A bald lech with a thing for small girls and a camera filled with images of nude and nearly nude nubile bodies of women. And another pervert with glasses who proclaim he could find and calculate the exact body measurements of any female he could lay eyes on.

With additional demerits hanging on to him, it was no wonder females fled or rather beat the living daylights out of the poor lad.

And thus we find him here. A deserted shrine in a lonely corner of the city he calls home.

"A shrine to the sun goddess?" He blinked as he read the worn down sign. In all honestly he did not know what he'll find in the old shrine. It was place of rumors and stories of both miracles and horror. Not to mention never in his life he would find a shrine that said to enshrine the mother goddess herself, Amaterasu. A shrine of that kind did exist and it was far away in Ise. But for one or one should say another one to be there in the middle of nowhere in a recently developed part of Japan. Unbelievable.

Then again it was possible for it be there originally was left alone... still if it was then why was it ignored? Forgotten? Unloved? No, it didn't look that old even to him.

"People probably thought it was a joke." He mused and entered the forgotten shrine. To be honest such a claim would have gotten the guy who built/owned the shrine trouble. But the empty shrine practically said that no one... and absolutely no one cared for it. "Who built it then?" He wondered.

The shrine was a complete wreck. The grass grew wildly upon the place, the main shrine a mass of rotten planks and thick piles of dust. The donation box itself seemed to have been ravaged and considering it was wide open it was possible that one desperate degenerate tore it open hoping for funds. Looking about the wrecked roof that caved in from it's own weight, Issei was astounded by the fact that the shrine's walls were still intact despite being old dead wood with large holes.

"Well at lest it is that old" He mumbled and looked around some more... It seems any other part of the shrine was unrecognizable as wooden... objects were littered with greenery and dirt. Nature doing its thing and flooded the forgotten shrine with it. Heck the tori had vines crawling up to it's top. Shaking his head and moving out of his observations he remembered why he was there.

The shrine was incredibly weird. Stories of lovers meeting upon the entrance of the forgotten shrine were many, and so did the stories of break ups. And there were the creepy tales of revenge, with one story being the ghost of one man's dead wife coming back there and killing him for his disloyalty. And another a ghost of some guy's dead girlfriend leads him to the shrine's entrance just so he could be hit by a passing car.

"Rumors and urban legends." He mutters in all seriousness before shaking his head. It was a hypocritical statement, he was there after all. "It's not like a could actually meet a girl in this creepy place." He muttered sadly.

A desperate pervert looking for a miracle. That was he was. And thus he looked for the most ridiculous rumors, stories and urban legends and decided to try it out. After all, it's not like he could do it the normal way thanks to his infamy. Infamy that he had to admit was own doing.

He sighed a made a sad smile. In the end it was really up to him. Up to himself, his own determination to turn his dream into reality. And thus slapping the sides of his face and nodded he went off... or that was the plan.

Upon his haste he almost tripped. His body nearly falling prey to the might of gravity as he swung himself upright, trying to right his balance as he found that his foot got caught on something hard. Wincing he got himself stable and pulled his foot out before crouching and seeing what nearly tripped.

It was rock... a flat stone. But it was no stepping stone that for sure. It was somewhat heavy, being somewhat buried in the ground most likely by the years it spent there. Curious, he pushed the stone away and found a large square hole that went deep into the earth. From what was most visible, at first it seemed to be a covered well considering the stone bricks that encompassed it was all mossy and such. But on one side was planks of wood... a ladder leading down.

If one asked. What he was going to do at that point. He would say he has no idea. But for some reason... curiosity most likely, he was compelled to go down that ladder and see what was below. Steeling himself, he slowly and gently went down, ignoring the cold stones and the rickety wood he clung to. It was a bad idea he knew, heck he didn't even carry a light and yet he went down ignoring the slowly fading light as he did so.

And just to prove how bad it is, one of the steps gave way. The sound of rocks shuffling down and the scream of a young man as he fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

How long has he been out was his first waking thoughts as he nursed his aching head and body. Ignoring the environment for a moment he took time to pat his head. No blood good. The his sides, his back, stretching his arms and legs...

"I'm surprised I'm not dead." He commented yet welcomed the fact. His body was sore sure, but at least he was alive. "I'm happy to see there's light down here too..." He said before realizing his words. Looking about he was surprised that there was light there on where he fell. After all he couldn't even properly see the bottom from above and found darkness. The dim lights of a torch or candle was reassuring either.

He might not believe in those ghosts stories and occasional youkai sightings and what not but it was clear that there was someone or something there.

"I hope there's an alternate exit here..." He said in fear as he found the source of the light, that. Worn out and small candles that gave off a sombre red glow. That and the fact that whatever he used to go down was nowhere in sight. The wooden ladder must have only made halfway or something. "And I do hope I don't find the crazy guy who lives here..." He muttered.

Thankfully however despite the eerie lit candles and anything there were no signs of habitation. Not to mention he had realized the whole thing was a natural cave. It was a sight of wonder that he could not believe existed beneath the city he lived in.

"I wonder what's in this cave?" He muttered while his mind thought of treasure, monsters, secret bases and tombs. Ancient Japan was like that.

His mind fully on what the cavern concealed made him lose track of time. Though he had already lost it at the fall he sworn should have killed him. And yet, still alive but somewhat sore was the desperate pervert who had come across a secret at an old forgotten shrine.

Bit by bit he walked, fear gone only curiosity remains. Slowly he trudged forgetting time, forgetting hunger, forgetting why he was even there.

And at last he came to a large room. This one clearly man made and clearly made during the old era. The era of swords, magic and monsters. Within that room was several oval stones, some tied with ceremonial ropes and others with ofudas who, despite rotting away still held to the rocks. And in the middle was a large stone coffin.

Issei gulped upon this discovery and slowly made his way into it. His hand gliding upon the smooth surface of the stone coffin as he went and examined it. Then to the rest of his current surroundings...

"Something really is here." He said and remembered all those animes and legends about sealed beings and tombs like the one he was in. Any normal human at this point would bolt but Issei could not find himself to do so. Instead sat by the coffin and looked up upon the dark ceiling.

"You must be lonely here. The cavern is really huge and I swear the drop is to here incredibly deep." He made a sad smile. "And here I am. An idiot that believed in rumors and I'm now stuck here because I didn't think that going down some dark well or something might be dangerous." He made a bitter laugh. "Well you have me now." He finally said sniffling.

He wondered what the heck he was doing during the couple of minutes? Hours? He had consumed on exploring the cavern instead of looking for a way out. Heck if anything he was looking for the gods to gift him with a cute girl is what got him here. Heck being a desperate pervert is what got him there... And this train of thoughts continued on and on until he realized that the room got brighter.

"What!" Quickly standing and moving away from the stone coffin and into the entrance he stared as a bright light emitted from it and slowly with the sounds of grinding stones, the cover of the stone coffin slid open. And then the light died down and... Issei blushed... heck he was trying not to get a nosebleed. As before him was the miracle girl he wished from the heavens.

She was incredibly pretty. Long red... no her hair was the color of sakura blossoms as the bloomed proudly during the fall which easily describes her long hair that came down to her feet. He body was slim and curvy, with breasts being large but not ridiculously so. And then she opened her eyes and Issei could not help but stare at the sad brown eyes of hers. But what was important was nine fluffy tails and ears that she sported.

'She's a kitsune...' He thought as the girl... if she could be called one, studied him for a moment before smiling...

No, not just that. She was crying. Crying tears of joy.

"I was waiting." She said before drying her tears and leaping right into his arms. Stunned, Issei grabbed hold of the girl and let her cry. "I was waiting for so long. And finally fate has deemed for us to meet." She let go and gave him a peck to his lips, his face still and continued to be red as still teary eyed she proclaimed...

"By the heavens you have asked and sought, and thus the heavens grant to you this wife from beyond the imperial tomb upon this celestial cave."

With those words... Issei knew that his wished was granted. And his life, no longer normal.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Issei had always dreamed of being embraced by a girl. A cute girl. A curvy girl. But never in his life would he think that it would be like this. Heck he couldn't even believe that while the rumors and those urban legends were just that, he did found a girl. A girl who had literally jumped into his arms. Seeing her tears, her smile, the genuine joy of seeing him made his heart ache.

He was an idiot. A pervert with grand dream of having a harem. A collection of ladies that would flock to his side and love him. And in normal circumstances he would jump with joy at the prospect of finally gaining one girl that would form his harem.

Those were not his thoughts right now. An idiot he may be but he was not stupid.

This girl. This pretty little kitsune was joyful to see him. Genuine joy that he did not comprehend where it came from. Was it because he opened her... seal he guessed? No. He was sure that wasn't it. Was it because that he was the first person she saw in ages? No. Not that. Those were wrong. But...

He knew... Deep down in his heart he knew the answer.

"I'm grateful." He told her.

* * *

It took a while for both of them to calm down. And it took more for them to realize each other predicaments. The girl is a youkai that was sealed and slept for a very long time. And for that to happen meant many things. Most were bad. There was also the secondary fact that she was stark naked. When Issei pointed it out blushing like a schoolboy (that he is, though not that young he is a highschooler) and holding back himself enough for his nose to not bleed.

When she said she didn't mind 'As long as it was him.' with a wink, Issei nearly spurted a fountain of blood out of his nose. But the scene was still serious enough for him to hold it in and stammered that he was flattered but other occurrences forced him not to be fully joyful of their encounter. After all they were still stuck there. The girl understanding nodded with all seriousness and assured him that there was another way out.

He could not help but breath out a sigh of relief. The girl smiled at him and hugged him again.

"Do not worry my beloved! This cunning little fox knows how to get out!" She said with exuberant cheer.

"Alright. I'll be in your care." He nods then looked away scratching his left cheek in sheepishly. "But can you-"

"Ah." The girl then remembered that she was still stark naked. To remedy that, she went back to the stone coffin frowning at the sight. Unsurprising considering that it held her. In any case, the the fox girl bent over and began to pick out a dress. A rather clean miko garb much to his surprise, that and another dress... a rather elaborate blue kimono that looked it came from an erogre. While he would like to see the girl in the blue one, he knew that would cause a lot of fuss.

To his luck, despite being a kitsune she was rather practical and gave the blue dress to him. Probably because it's one of her last articles of clothing and such. Then she winked at him and shamelessly dressed in front of him.

"And that... is a preview of things to come." She said to him with a wink. To be honest Issei was so surprised how quickly the fox girl's demeanor changed. But he liked it anyhow and didn't object. They were now ready to leave. But before they did, the fox girl went back to the stone coffin for one last time and picked up one last item. A mirror.

It was a pretty little thing. Though it looked quite big and cumbersome to carry, but the fox girl took it stride.

"Alright! Let's go!" The girl said eagerly. Another unsurprising thing. No one wanted to linger in place where they were left and sealed he guessed.

* * *

With the fox girl in the lead Issei found that the cavern was larger than he thought with her pointing out things like what looked like living quarters, barracks and even a early century kitchen. When Issei asked what they were for the girl sadly answered that they were-

"...guards to prevent anyone from unsealing me" Her tone low, sad and with the hint of betrayal. Issei immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. It must have been pretty hard on you." He told her and pulled her into a hug. She smiled a sad smile.

"Thank you beloved. Indeed it is." Tears flowed from her eyes from the memories she did not want to remember. "It is hard. Being a kitsune and all... misunderstood. Hated for being different and loathed for being inhuman."

"Must be a hard life. I can't imagine that being human and all." Issei admitted to the girl sadly. But she shook her head.

"It's fine. Especially now that you are here." She shook out of the hug and dried her tears. "It has been a long time isn't it." She then eyed the empty rooms where her guards supposed to be. Abandoned for a long while. "History must have wrote me in a negative light."

"History? Are you someone famous?" The boy ask, both awe and horror dawning in his face.

"Indeed considering my deeds. Perhaps telling you my name will tell you that... but..." She looked down. "You might hate me for it."

"I won't hate you just for a name." Issei shook his head then continued to reassure her pulling her back into a hug. Tightening it enough for her to feel warmth. "And whatever deeds you have done has nothing to do with this fateful meeting of ours." He said with a smile as he steadied the girls and looked upon her still teary eyed face.

"Ah... thank you." She sniffled and then dried her remaining tears. Then once more got out of his hold and put distance between them then to his surprised kneeled then bowed as if she was a court lady from times past.

"By the grace of the court and the law of the heavens I was granted the name Misukume, but eventually I was called Tamamo no Mae."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Issei blinked as he thought hard about the name given to him. At first he didn't quite get it and he was sure the confusion showed on his face. Then he thought he had heard of it before and began thinking hard where and when. At first he thought about Japanese history and the lessons he barely recalled. Next he began thinking about various animes and game including his perverse collection. And to be honest as he thought about he may have heard of the name there but... she wasn't some work of fiction. Thinking again and realizing that the work he heard her name was history or something he continued trying to remember... and he did.

In all honesty he did no want to tell the beautiful girl before him that he mostly remembered her name because of his perverse collection and the fact he said that ' _she was a waste_ '.

Remembering his literature he remembered her tale. The tale of a beautiful youkai, a kitsune entering the imperial court and from what he remember secretly planned to kill the emperor and take his role as ruler. Wise and beautiful, using those she had enrapture both the court and the emperor and nearly succeeded but was thwarted by the onmyouji Yasunari and two guys he couldn't remember the names of. Using his skills and mostly fortunetelling he outsmarted the fox to make an offering to the gods that exposed her. The rest of it he barely remembers but it was the two guys with one of them eventually killing her.

When he heard that tale and seen... well the various mostly evil version of her character based on it, he said that ' _She was a waste. As she was so beautiful and yet so evil_.'

But...

Was she truly evil? Was he being tricked? Looking upon the girl he saw a worried... no a fearful gaze...

That was not the actions of an evil fox that was slain. Those eyes were not owned by one who would kill. Those emotions were not from a creature who wanted to rule.

Issei was an idiot. That would admit, heck he would show his very, barely passing grades to show for it. But he was not a fool... and...

He was not an expert of emotions, but at that time. The time she woke. The time she saw him. That joy and the fear she showed now... it couldn't be anything else but genuine.

This was not a monster, but a pretty girl. A pretty girl forced to sleep in an ultimately forgotten shrine for god knows how long. A girl whose life seems to be made of sadness and a tale that may or may not be made of lies.

But for sure. This was a girl who wanted to be accepted, who wanted to be loved. And... she had already said it herself...

 _"By the heavens you have asked and sought, and thus the heavens grant to you this wife from beyond the imperial tomb upon this celestial cave."_

His prayers... and perhaps her own has been answered. He smiled upon that thought.

"It doesn't matter." He said as she shook his head. "From now on... We'll be together." He told her as he flashed the most honest smile he could make. And then...

Tears.

Tears of complete and utter joy and relief. She smiled and bawled as she lunged to his chest. And once more, the lucky young man held the beautiful maiden as she cried upon his chest.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

Two hearts born of loneliness walked beneath the earth as they trudged the tomb upon the girl was imprisoned. Longing for the sky, they both hurried whistl taking time to enjoy the company of each other. The boy is an idiot and a pervert, he admits as much. While the girl is a thought dead mythical creature that had said to brought calamity upon the country long ago... Hand in hand they walked both feeling fortunate enough for fate to bring them together.

It was a tale only said to be fiction nowadays, and yet the heavens have conspired to bring this about.

"Hey Issei!" Tamamo called out and pointed out a find the young man couldn't believe.

"Hey these are old gold coins!" He shouted in shock as he eyed the partially open wooden box. Old as it was, it's contents glittered upon his sight, not moving from their old container as it stood strong even at the winds of time.

"You think this would worth much?" The kitsune asked, not knowing how the world works and how much value such treasure is that day.

"Y-y-yeah!" He answered shakily, knowing this was worth way much these days.

And such the boy hefted the loot after taking care of fixing the lid and hiding the treasure within. After all, finding treasure of such worth would be useless if someone would mug them for it.

And as they continued onward, it looked as fortune continued to smile upon the pair as their journey to leaved the caverns slowly ended while each continued to tell each other the stories of their days. Of course there were some... hiccups as one would say. Like the girl admonishing the poor boy for his dream and making him swear fidelity only to her... something he complied... After all he was only coerced to say the stupid dream when... to be honest he thought to settle with just the vixen before him. After all, the last thing he wanted was to lose her when he just found her.

If anything, considering that he saw the loneliness within her eyes, he felt that being faithful to her was best. And that... was enough for him.

Of course, the girl knew this too and it warmed her heart that he was taking this all so seriously despite not even knowing her... the real her for long. But, that would change soon. And she believed that this pure hearted young man would never turn his back on her.

With these thoughts the couple have complete their traverse upon the caverns and onto a long stairway that eventually opened up to the old dusty shrine above. Issei, being... well trying to a gentleman as he planned on way long ago came first and helped the girl onto the shrine floor. Then without much fanfare he opened the shrine door and turned to her.

"Welcome home." He said with a smile. The girl shed a tear and returned her own smile as she eyed the boy, the sky and the dimming light from beyond.

"Yes... I'm home." Moving forward, the girl held his hand once more and giving a moment to pick up their loot the couple began the trek home. Well a new one for one of them...

As the sky begins to dim and darkness overcomes the yellow and orange rays, eyes witnessed the beginning of a new tale. One, happy and hopeful. The other... the other was one of dark intent. One that held a hand upon the sealing of the girl. And with this... their struggle begins.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

The day ended for two fated souls, one albeit rather unbelievable to the young man. After all, it's not like that he found an urban legend real... in the shape of a mythical being. One very beautiful and tragic at that. In fact it still didn't quite set in how remarkable the person he found. She acted more like a teenage girl at heart... though one with a tragic past but rather normal nonetheless.

Still past that she was... energetic. He mused that it was a probable side effect of being cooped up in a coffin for so long. Everything to her was new and yet her enthusiasm was more on a girl on a date than someone rediscovering the world after so long. It was rather amazing to the young man how intelligent she was, passing her curiosity as a girlfriend/date that nudged her partner to where she wanted without looking like a fool. In fact he remembered her incredible wits as she thought hard and fast just after him telling a few things about modern Japan.

The sob story she spun to the taxi driver and the police officers about her being a miko from Ise and how she was poor maiden that lost her family, tricked into coming to there, nearly getting into trouble (he was not sure what kind of unfortunate event she specified) and getting heroically rescued by him. By the end of it he remembered getting praised by the people there... and several thumbs up for what he could only assume as either 'good job' or 'nice catch'. Whatever the case this allowed the two to convert the olden gold coins for usable currency (and store them at an account that Issei couldn't believe he now had), enable her to gain clothes that is not her... blush inducing costume or her miko outfit. And lastly, enable them to enjoy the rest of the day... well night before returning home.

Issei couldn't help but smile as he indulged the entity before him. After all if the heavens did deem them to meet then hell if he didn't enjoy every minute with the lovely maiden. Besides, he had the distinct feeling that this moment of respite will last...

Now that he think about it, he now has a girlfriend/lover/fiancee... He could not help but wonder how his parents will react to that.

* * *

And as the day passed and indeed he found an amusing situation with his parents about Tamamo, he was correct. Correct in that it was a little respite in the upcoming storm, as that fated meeting had created a wave that reverberated in the land of Nippon. For while the kitsune's unsealing did go unnoticed on that dimming light, the sun of the next day spoke different.

Bright and warm it always was, but many felt something more. It was as if the sun glowed brightly than before and it's warmth like a mother's love boring upon her children down below. It was a feeling that everyone felt. Supernatural or not, it was a bright tide that touched them all.

To the denizens of the (supposed) dark that conglomerated at the nearby school, it was an odd thing. They did not know where it come from, why it came but they knew it was of divine origin... Divine that was not from the god they knew. Perplexed at this both a certain redhead and ever steadfast meganekko sent word to their families, though mostly to their high ranking siblings their observations and inquiries. Hoping that they would shed light on that odd event.

Their counterparts, admittedly (very) few in number the sun barring down divine light met with similar confusion. Like their counterparts they did not know what to make of it and similarly sent word to those up high.

Their brethren... though ones who have strayed was somewhat the same. Somewhat being that one of them... one that was already at top could only whistle at the tide that covered the land where he currently reside. He was a scholar, one boasting a mind that very few could rival and with his supernatural knowledge being as he was no human, he could make few guesses at what was the phenomena and what caused it... Though it also meant it was time to thread lightly, as he new something like that would be trouble and considering his nearby subordinates... Well easy to say that he would need to closely supervise his underlings for whatever would happen next.

Apart from those were the local supernaturals. The youkais that inhabited the land greeted the feeling with awe, with some of the older ones having bouts of nostalgia as they did so. It was a familiar but at the same time forgotten feeling that they haven't felt for a long time. Wonder filled their minds as many an elder racked their memories of this familiar feeling.

But they were on those ranks... those locals who knew what it was and what it signified. Many of those felt joy, some like two others also felt pain and sadness knowing where it came. And of course there was...

* * *

"I'm glad to see you again my friends." A certain man greeted the individuals before him, though some of them did not like being there at all.

"Yeah well pops..." A young man who looked like a punk interjected, jamming his pinky into his ear all the while. "It's not everyday you call upon the highest ranking onmyouji... and by that I mean all of them mister... **_Director_**." The uncouth youth said, practically sneering the title at the end. But despite that the man called the 'director' only gave a wicked smile. A smile that everyone in that room knew bad things would happen.

"Yes... that's true." The man continued nonchalantly not even deigning to acknowledge the hate the gathered onmyouji threw at him by their glares. "After all it's not everyday a myth finds it's way back to the living." And with those words he threw down two folders.

Cautiously, one of the assembled individuals picked it up and found as the description of what the bastard wanted them to do and two profiles. One being a certain pervert and one entity that had only made it's way back to the living. The man... a little older than the punk could not help but grit his teeth, his fellow onmyoujis already not liking what they were about to do.

And why would they? Because they knew if they were allowed to, they should be the ones helping the couple and ending the _'snake'_ right before them.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

Issei yawned and stretched as the warmth of the morning sun reached his body. Blinking, and wiping away the sleepiness from his eyes wondering why is it that he felt incredibly wonderful. Then remembering the other warm body on his bed, he turned and smiled at the sleeping visage of the maiden besides him. She was a beauty and he was lucky to have her. Incredibly so... He couldn't help but smile as the girl easily wormed her way into his heart... and heck perhaps the hearts of his parents.

* * *

Yesterday, recalled as he got back home; he got face to face with the disapproving face of his mother and the sighing form of his father.

"Hyoudou, Issei!" His mother practically yelled his full name. A bad sign considering is practically a universal sign that your mother is quite angry. "Give me a reason not to be angry with you." Issei didn't know what to say. He could say the truth, but he wouldn't know if that could help. He could lie, but he was never a good liar. He fidgeted and looked side to side and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realized he had really nothing to say.

Thankfully anything he could think up of and his parent's resigned attitude to their son's antics were immediately halted by the arrival of a lovely maiden.

"Issei, is something wrong?" Now decked in more casual wear (and her extra appendages out of sight), which consists of a pinked striped hoodie that was sightly opened to show her generous cleavage (the girl wanted it to be more open that shows her pink bra, but Issei had none of that despite his bleeding nose and the approval of many a man in the nearby area), dark short shorts and similarly colored thighhighs. At the sigh of her, both his parents practically dropped their jaws.

"Who... is... this?" His mother asked hesitantly. Finding the girl's gaze onto to her, she smiled a thing mimicked by the girl.

"Ah! You must be my hubbies parents! I'm Tamamo you're future daughter -in-law!" She declared with all happiness.

Immediately Issei's mother fainted. His father on the other hand swiftly came into his son's side and had his hands clamped upon his shoulder. He was crying manly tears.

"You did it son!" He said happily uncaring how his son met the girl or how their relationship came to be. On Issei's part, he could only sweat drop and give of a pained smile knowing full well how hopeless he was.

Tamamo just continued to smile a bright smile.

* * *

Now a new day dawns and he finds himself a new problem. Walking to school he was reminded that the girl has no proper identification. A fact that she had breached to him with worry. She was a kitsune, a trickster... but no illusion or magic can make up for a lack of identification. It was an important thing, especially since unlike the olden times where a simple vouch could affirm one's identity the modern world was not like that. Especially when they were required for things like going to school (which she dearly wanted to do), getting jobs and... well getting married which honestly was her main concern.

He blushed, for in the end her main concern was that. It should be no surprise though.

Still he wondered if was any good or have anything to solve that particular problem. He was useless in that regard... and to other things as well. She was a wonderful maiden that could do many things, and him... what was he good at? Apart from being a pervert of course?

Nothing.

He sighed.

"It's early in the day and you look troubled kid." Blinking, the young man looked up and say some weird middle aged man. His hair had two colors, blonde on front and dark on the back. Though it looked liked the idiot of a man dyed his bangs gold or something. Along with his goatee, he believed the man as a 'chuuni' or at least of those fast growing men who keeps wanting to be hip and such. And here he thought that those happens only in animes or mangas and such. "That's not a good way to start the day." Issei blinked... then frowned. He had no idea who this guy is and what he wants, but by appearance alone he shouldn't trust him. Besides he seemed shady and well...

It's hard not to believe that someone would go after Tamamo considering the prison she was confined in.

Still, it was best not to be overly suspicious. He was not that big of an idiot after all.

"Thanks... but who might you be and why do you care?" It was rude. But it's hard to be polite when the one in front of you was shady as heck.

* * *

Azazel laughed at the boy and how guarded he was at him. He was not surprised considering a lot of people told him how shady he looked.

"I'm just giving advice kid, no harm done." He told him, despite clearly the boy not believing him. "Besides that's what adults do." The boy just raised his eyebrows. Clearly he's not believing him. "Seriously kid, lighten up... I'm not after you or anything." _'But I am interested in you considering of what you carry and...'_ He smiled. The boy also reeked of that presence. That motherly like touch that nearly everyone have felt.

"Well thanks oji-san... but I must b on the way and..." The boy shook his head. "Seriously mister, you are incredibly shady." Told to his face he laughed even louder than he did before.

"Well I can't deny that. Even people I work with and others who know me tell me that." He shook his head. "But kid, why the hostility? Did I do something to you or something?" He asked knowing full well how zealous his men stationed there was. It was possible that the boy had already brushed with them and such. He had to confirm, but it's best to mend things even if it's not broken. Besides he is going to invite him over anyways. "Tell you what? To show you how honest I am I'll help with anything?" He said puffing his chest and slamming a hand onto it.

He watched as the boy ran through a gauntlet of emotions. Surprisingly he didn't see a face of perversity like he expected, instead it was like he was in great need of something. And whatever it was, it was serious. It looked like he hit the jackpot today.

"You said, you can help with anything?" The boy asked in all seriousness. Azazel nods... wondering what the boy wanted and wondering how much can he milk from this favor to get the boy to his side.


	18. Chapter 18

Next batch:

* * *

xSupernatural

* * *

"Okay tell me how this works. Again." Dean could not help but angrily ask his brother who rolled his eyes. The both of them on their trusted Impala roared down the roads to their next destination.

"Well Dean, we can't find a working solution back home so... Cas and even Crowley thought that we could find a solution somewhere else." Sam explained but Dean still frowned.

"Somewhere else as in somewhere we have no idea what to expect!" He spat out angrily. "I mean we don't speak the dialect!" It was a logical complaint. After all, they were in Japan... somewhere.

"It couldn't be that bad. I mean we already have a lead." The brother said holding up a leaflet with what they assumed was a magic circle.

"Yeah a lead. If we're lucky it summons demons worse than Crowley... at least that guy is decent." Then he shrug. "Okay he's barely decent and I still won't trust him with my life but yeah..."

"I get the point Dean, but we have to get information and let's face it... if it's a demon then it's easier to get information." He finished but his brother didn't seem convinced.

"You say that like everything is gonna go like it's back home. If you forgot Sam this isn't the same planet we came from..." He frowned. "For all we know after summoning... whatever thing comes from that piece of paper it immediately eats us."

"Don't be too negative. Hey if we're lucky they're be friendly." Dean snorted at that.

"Yeah... Friendly. What kinds of demons are they? Hippies?" Later he would regret saying that as they got back to hotel they were staying and used the magic circle the most insane thing appeared before their eyes:

. /highschooldxd/images/7/72/Serafall_Leviathan_img. /revision/latest/scale-to-width/800?cb=20130820154310

"Well I dunno why you called for a devil... especially when information is on your minds but here I am the great Serafall at your service!"

"Sam..." "Yeah..." "Remind me to give you a hundred dollars after this."

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xOne Punch Man (feat. Genie from Alladin) : Well Cao Cao, you asked for it

* * *

"So this is the association building huh?" The young man said eyeing the tall building with a frown. "Needing to register to be a hero..." He said, eye still twitching before sighing. "Alright, I am a man who calls himself a hero..." He muttered as he, a long with a multitude of other people of various abilities... well he thought of it like that entered the building to register and what he believed would be tested if they could be a hero. He sighed once more as he remembered how he got here in the first place...

* * *

Cao Cao, as he calls himself could not help but frown and sulk at his perceived isolation. He was free to do as he pleases to be honest but he was still under scrutiny and any wrong move... or one malicious enough to others will get him in trouble. And when he said trouble he would be probably dead. It did not help that he was separated from his... underlings.

Sighing as his misfortune, the young man left his 'cage' and went out to the nearby town. A place he knew he was not welcome. He was an oddity to them and more than often enough the people regarded him with not just casual indifference but otherwise treating him as he did not exist. A state that he endured long and hard. Long enough to change the world by his actions. Actions that the modern world frowns upon. For a smart youth, it was a stupid move. But his beliefs-

He stopped when he spotted something that should've been obvious to everyone.

"You know mons- creature or whatever the hell you are, that people absolutely do not have blue skin." He told the... thing who lifted an eyebrow at it turned to look at him.

"And that's not a very friendly tone you got there fella." It said with a very accented japanese. "You know for a guy who knows of the what do you call it? The dark side of the world, you're very hostile."

"I can't help the way I speak." He said, his teeth gritted.

"Yeah well, you also look like a young man with a problem." The thing rubbed his chin, his weird goatee-beard thing moving about as he did. "Here as a gesture of goodwill this 'thing' as you call it, who is on vacation will listen to your worries!" Cao Cao blinked. Weirded by it. But... it probably wouldn't hurt.

A few minutes later and they were in a part with Cao Cao who can't believe it himself when he did tell the strange thing about himself, his worries, what he has done and what have led him there...

"Seriously!" The thing said with wide eyes and a hand on his head just to show his disbelief. "That kinda hero is soooo last millenia! It's the 20th century kid! Nobody will take you seriously." Despite what the thing said he was not offended only nodding in sadness.

"Yeah yeah. It's wrong and old." He said with a giant frown. But found his companion wasn't listening to him and was muttering. Then-

"I got it!" The thing then snapped his fingers and the young man was gone. "There you go kid. The world you're going to will you. And I'm sure the bald guy will help you too. Now... to get Al and the others a souvenir. Might as well get Sora one as well..." The thing muttered as walked alone and away from the park...

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xBeast Wars

* * *

"Archeology?" Issei asked incredulously. "Sensei... I never thought you liked old things." Azazel laughed at that as he guided the boy, Rias, Sona and Saji to one of the research facilities of the Grigori.

"Honestly Issei you shouldn't be surprised." Rias shook her head. "Azazel studies Sacred Gears you know."

"Indeed Hyoudou. There are lots of things you can find with the past." Sona said, affirming her friend's statement. Issei just nodded at that.

"In any case, I thank you for coming you guys... though there are only four of you." Azazel began. "Still I found a few things useful, and such thought either or both of your groups could benefit from." He told them as they continued to walk the long hallway, passing room after room filled with relics, items and things like walls with intricate designs like runes and other things. In fact one of them caught the eye of Issei.

"Hey what's that?" "Hyoudou!" Saji called out of the guy who went into the room, causing the remaining three to stop and follow the other two.

"Cave paintings?" Sona asked as she eyed the large formations of rock that was displayed there.

"What's so special to get Issei's attention." Rias asked, causing Azazel to smirk.

"Look for yourself." He told the two ladies who did so. And thus found why. The thing was old and yet it showed something that would be more at home in modern fiction. hues of various color making the images of a T-rex and a Gorilla fighting each other. A giant rat and cheetah racing side by side with what seems like a pterodactyl. Heck there were images of oddly colored men fighting what seems to be swords... drills and guns?

"What's this?" Rias asked in bewilderment as she was the gray smudge to be what it was, a cannon wielded by what seems to be a a man with a silver face and a black body.

"Interesting isn't it?" Azazel said proudly. "This thing is old. Very old in fact, despite the odd things painted in them. Especially that one." The four teens turned and saw what is the largest painting of an orange warrior with a blue face holding a primitive hammer against a violet and brown warrior with a hand of a dinosaur fighting him. The background shown a forest burning and the two warriors battling with the orange warrior winning... and dying. With the last picture of various colored men surrounding the warrior as a ball of light came out of the warrior and flew to the stars. "I have no idea what's all this but I do believe this what shaped the supernatural in the future. Basically an old myth, older than anything we know. But this is the only record we have of it. We have no idea what the story about, but looking at the pictures and how some of those guys had animal parts in them, we called this thing the 'Battle of the Beasts.'."


	19. Chapter 19

Next Up

* * *

xWild Arms Series : Wild Arms DxD

* * *

He could not help it but the heavy beating of his heart match the horror he felt. It also matched the slow steps he took as his skeletal frame stalked the poor shaking girl. She scream and he screamed with her as his body moved of it's own accord.

Blood splattered upon his visage, his body shuddering with near delight as it feasted.

"Stop monster!" He turned and saw to his horror someone he knew. Her red hair flowing upon the wind and voluptuous figure a shade upon the setting sun and she stood fearlessly before him. "Your days are over creature!"

He roared... at least his body did as it responded to the girl's taunt. Screeching, the he watched as he lunged over to the fearless girl. He watched to his horror when-

* * *

"Issei!" He strongly gasped as he woke, his body heaving as he recovered from the nightmare that wouldn't end. "Are you alright?" Asked the body beside him. He turned and saw the worried face of the girl who took care for him every since he... 'turned back'. Violet eyes peek out from her round glasses, a charming face framed with black short hair was marred with a frown as she looked upon him. Her slim body pressed upon the side of the bed as she leaned into as he found her hands upon his shoulders. She was trying to wake him for a while.

"Ah. I'm sorry Sona... I'm having..." He stopped as he saw her face, knowing full well what he meant before he could finish. She sighed and sat on the chair near the bed.

"It has been a year. And it seems that you have yet to forgive yourself." She shook her head. "You cannot blame yourself. You were under the complete power of Ddraig the Crimson Demon Dragon and turned into a skeletal monster; a Protoblazer." Once more she shook her head. "Rias knew what she was doing when she rushed at with Argetlahm at hand."

"But I... And she..." Again he was stopped by Sona who shushed him with a finger.

"Yes you did horrible things. And yes she was my best friend, but I can never fault you." She closed her eyes and sighed for the third time. "Look, not even her family; the Gremorys a noble line from our home in Europa blames you. And to be honest who knew that the cursed beast would hide within Yamato. Frankly it sounds absurd."

"So you say... But if I didn't touch that ARM..." Once again he was silenced by her as he saw her shaking his head.

"You can't fault yourself. The rebels from the Dark Wing organization attacked your town. Those ruthless Drifters that their parent organization has chased out and actively hunt for their crimes came upon your small home. The only crime you did is that you never checked what kind of ARM Boosted Gear was before donning it." She turned to the side as she watched the blue sky, upon the small window of the boat they were in. "You just wanted to protect your home... your family."

"I... I know. But what happened after that? I myself cursed the town with disaster! And your friend-!" "Rias will get better." Again he was silenced and now cut off by her words and determined look. "It's why we're looking for Vali and his motley crew of Drifters. The guy has the sister ARM to your own; Divine Dividing and I'm sure with the length of time he has been using it, he would know of a way to cure my friend, your town and either get rid of that ARM or at least for you to gain control... without Argetlahm. So, stop moping and keep up with our journey and sooner or later you would be back to your perverted self." She gave him a bright smile that enabled him to do so as well.

"Ah you're right." He said, before snorting. "But it's not like I can go around my hobby thanks to you Sona."

"Pretty much." She said continuing to smile. "Now come on and get up, we're nearing land soon. And to be honest, I myself haven't got breakfast."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

"So this is the port town of Valeria?" Issei asked as he looked about after disembarking from the ship.

"Yes." Sona began as she stretch her arm and breath deeply, savoring the salty air as she did. "This town is the gateway to the kingdom of Meria, the last known location of our target. It also has a Dark Wing Station which we should visit."

"The station? Are we hiring extra hands?" He asked his partner who shook her head.

"Issei, you do know that we do not have money for that." She sighed. "It's not like I took a large sum of my family fortune with me." She shook her head as she eyed her confused counterpart. "Issei, even you should know that we ourselves ask for a lot of money for our services. And the station is not just for hiring Drifters." Her counterpart could help but just scratch his head and smile sheepishly. She herself made a small grin. "In any case, remember the station offers jobs to Drifters and a place for them... and us considering we are Drifters. The general information of the area, information about travel and other logistic support."

"So we're looking up where Vali and his group might be?" Sona nods at this.

"Yes. But you have a point in extra hands. We should visit the Church of the White Saint later as they have volunteers willing to aid us, money or not." She continued to elaborate their plans for him. She was the brain of the duo after all.

"Shall we immediately head for the station?" Issei asked but was raised an eyebrow when he got a negative.

"No. I believe we should do our immediate shopping first then the station and finally to the church as I want to head to Meria as soon as possible. It's not that far but it will take a day or so depending on circumstances." She explained further and received a nod.

"So shall we part for now? I'll be heading to the mod shop then." He asked and got a nod this time.

"Apart from the Force Bullets for our ARMs, are you going to see if they could mod Booted Gear?" Issei nodded at that.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to be lucky this time as back home in Yamato and in your home of Europa, no one seems to be able to mod this ARM despite the generous amount of Dragon Fossils we carry." He smiled a sad smile. "I don't like using it, but I'd rather have it get stronger as our journey is rather perilous."

"Issei." Sona could only utter his name with worry, only to shake her worries away knowing full well the resolve of the young man. And the immense guilt that still plagues him today. "Very well, I'll see you there."

* * *

It took a little while to buy all their needed necessities such as food and medicine but Sona was able to do it in less time than normal. She was also lucky to be able to buy several upgrade parts, knowing how useful it would be once they got to the station. She planned to upgrade their Detector, a tool most used by well... everyone. It was a convenient thing and with the parts that she bought she was sure it's utility will increase. Her smile dropped when she found a rather annoyed Issei coming out of the mod shop. She sighed knowing full well what happened.

"No luck." She asked.

"Yeah. Just like before, the guy had no idea how to mod the thing." He sighed. "Still I got us the Force Bullets for our ARMs. I got 20 M-Type bullets for yours, and 10 P-Type and a 100 S-Type bullets for myelf." He made a large frown. "Not only is this ARM unmodable, it's a giant resource sink!" Sona sighed at Issei's complaint but understood where he was coming from.

Normally, just one Force Bullet is enough to use an ARMs ability or reload it's Shots. In fact her gun, the Undine is completely reload with 50 Shots with 1 M-Type bullet and would use one for 1 Special Attack. Boosted Gear however uses 10 bullets for it's required Support Skill, charge boost that's needed for all Special Attacks and other Support Skills. It can stack, but the fact that Issei would use up all charges per attack, Special Attack or Support Skill meant it needed a lot of bullets. And they're not exactly cheap.

Still it makes the ARM even powerful as one charge doubles the abilities of the user and doubles again after stacking another charge. However no mortal man can handle such power and Issei himself could only handle two charges before he starts spitting out blood.

"We shouldn't be surprised." Sona told him after her thoughts about the subject. "Boosted Gear is after all, a Dragon Type ARM. And they're not exactly widespread."

"I know." Issei said, still frowning. "It's why I wanted it get modded, but the fact that no one seems to know how to annoys me." Sona patted his shoulder at this and smiled.

"That's alright Issei. We'll start solving our problems slowly." Seeing her smile lightened his mood and nodded. "Alright, we should head for the station." She told him and handed him their supplies in which he took them without hesitation. In turn, he gave her some of the bullets she would keep to herself so she could be properly armed. With that exchange, they began their short trek to the Dark Wing Station.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

The station was a little bit of walk from the mod shop. It was situated on the northern entrance/exit of the town, far from where they started the southeastern/east entrance/exit where the pier and most of the shops was. Fortunately, just across it was the a Church of the White Saint so they didn't need to go far to gain an extra hand. Issei carried their supplies with no hesitation nor problem despite only doing this for only a few months. As they walked, he thought back before journeying with Sona.

* * *

He lived in a tiny village in the small island chain of Yamato. It was a country of legend of culture, a place far too different than most of the world. It was also one of the greenest parts of Filgaia, and such frequently visited by many and with it; a thriving economy. Despite it, that doesn't mean all roads there were frequently traveled with his small village of one of those less visited.

It was unremarkable place. Most people lived as farmers, with their crops sold to the nearby towns or for their own families. They was nothing much note of there, even the conspicuous small shrine at the center of town gave no immediate interest. People lived their lives day by day with no worry of tomorrow. It was a very quite town.

He himself was pretty much unremarkable. The son of a farmer and the youngest of four. He had a very loving parents and he got along well with his siblings. He had no special talents nor did have any notable hobbies. If anything the only thing notable about him is the fact that he's a little pervert. And that was it. He doesn't hurt anyone, nor does he pervs on anyone. He mostly keep to his small circle of similar minded friends and lived life without a care.

Then they came. Several men and women with hate etched on their faces and malice on their eyes. They we're terrorists. Rebels. Outlaws. Driven away from a life of Drifter, a soldier, a merchant or even a plain bandit. No one knew why they came to be this way and no one cared. Many were more focused on their acts of violence, their petty bouts of rages and the destruction they make from their wake.

The whole of the village was confused. The town was not rich. No one went their way to antagonize anyone. Nor was there anything worth of value in that small village. But to them there is.

In their shouts of demands to a thing no one knew existed. A powerful ARM they sought that was inside the village. An ARM he now acquired. An ARM he himself sought in desperation as the flames fanned the slow destruction of his home. They didn't if no one knew. They didn't care that no one resisted nor was there anyone trying to stop them. They just began killing... burning. His siblings died in front of his eyes, his father crippled and her mother brought near death. His two friends, bled despite doing nothing, the mayor dying trying to help anyone to escape, to fight. Other people he knew were suffering...

Desperation. It was the thing that filled his heart as ran to the center of the village. To the only place where a such a thing could be found. And there upon opening was it. A red gauntlet with a glimmering green gem. It was odd no one knew this thing was in the village, but then nobody disturbed the shrine. It didn't matter. His village was burning. His loved ones was dying. He took the thing and equipped it without hesitation.

The first thing he felt was power. Even without Force Bullets, without the required skill to use it's abilities it was powerful.

And the first person to be shown this power was a man named Donaseek he believed. He acted sinister enough, announcing his name and telling him that he will die and the ARM taken from his very corpse. He died to one punch.

He remembered the gem on the gauntlet glowing an ominous red light as blood sprayed all over him but paid no attention. Instead he did the same to the next dozen of men that tried to cut him down. Blades of light and fast shooting guns. They were the ARMs that those men used. But they were no match for the power of the gauntlet. Man after man he killed without mercy. Without thought. He rushed them carelessly, the ARM providing the power he needed to kill them. Bathed in blood he made his way to their superiors. Three women and a man.

It was a pity how beautiful the three was, but their blood thirst was just as evident as the lunatic in the guise of a priest. He was congratulated he remembered. And even complimented by the wholesale slaughter he had done. It was clear these people had no morals. He couldn't remember what truly happened. It was fast, but he knew he dueled all far of them until all of them were surprised at him. And he didn't understand why. All he remembered was them running away in fear and him ravenous for flesh.

The next time he came to, he had realized that his body was moving on it's own. The it was away from home as it killed and ate... whatever it got it's hand on. Whether human or not. In a month or so, he watched in horror and despair as his body consumed bodies upon bodies leaving a bloody trail in it's wake. And on a fateful day he came across two women. Drifters. Two beautiful ladies that didn't even show the smallest hint of fear as they laid eyes upon him. The first was somewhat tall girl with generous assets, a sultry demeanor, red long flowing hair and determined eyes. This was Rias Gremory. The other was his current faithful companion and a girl who took his heart and began healing it. Sona Sitri.

They were a duo, two gunslingers. One carrying an enormous gun, the other a beautiful silver revolver. Both wore 'cowboy attire'. The red head sporting a ten gallon hat on her head, a long brown over coat over a brown vest with a white shirt underneath. She wore odd jeans with one leg ripped away to slow her leg while the other reached up to her spurred boots. The other was the same, except she had no coat and her hat hung from her neck. She also wore a skirt and long leggings. She also had brown gloves. Oddly, Rias also carried a sword with her.

In any case, they battled him. His body that he had found became a monstrous entity. Of the whole week, they were relentless on their hunt of him. Both trying their hardest to end a threat... a nightmare that walked the land of Yamato. And they triumphed at that. For the end of the that week they got him back... they turned him back into a normal human. Back what was the cost?

Rias fell in a coma. A deep sleep where she whimpered, cried and groaned. Chased by a nightmare of beyond comprehension. His village was wreck, many had already died. But it was worse for those who lived. They continued to moved, to work and live. But their eyes were dark and one could clearly see the soullessness of the moving bodies. Worse they continued to bleed. Many were still untreated from the wake of the attack... And he could only watch their silent suffering as nothing he could do could coax them out of their living nightmare. Then there were lives... hundreds of lives lost as his time as a monster. He killed many. Strong or weak. Young or old. Women and even children. It didn't matter. To his monstrous self, it was nothing more but to be consumed. And it's hunger never was satiated. One could only imagine what could happen if that had continued.

And lastly was the blade. Argetlahm a an ancient blade was now absorbed into the accursed ARM.

It was never Rias' nor was it Sona's but a property of the Church of the White Saint. It was given to the girls to be delivered to an exhibit in Yamato and summarily returned afterwards. But there was a hitch in them encountering him. In their conscience they cannot let a monster like that continue to exist. And thus, they both agreed to fight and finish it... never even realizing that it was just a young man. A young man who got cursed by a demonic ARM. Sona seeing his poor village even drove it home.

In all honestly he didn't want to live. He had done to much harm. He had killed too many. And yet the remaining of the two didn't let him. Instead he held her hand and offered him redemption... And to both their surprised her own heart.

* * *

Looking at all of that now, he couldn't believe if it was fate or luck. But he knew he had a lot to answer for. He owed the girl by his side too much. And he owned the other girl just a well. He wouldn't stop until he cleared his debts and answer for all his crimes. And until then. He would walk alongside this brave and beautiful girl. Holding up his head he moved forward waiting to see the sight of the station, their current destination.


	20. Chapter 20

Next batch:

* * *

xArTonelico : Songs of Long Forgotten

* * *

' _I'm... alive?_ ' Issei couldn't believe it as he made thoughts and opened his eyes. The last thing the young man remembered was falling to his doom as he plummeted onto the Sea of Death. A young apprentice of the Church of El Elemia he was at the edge of the land laying flowers as a tribute to those have passed in the tragedy of he pass few days. An airship carrying several of his fellow apprentices and cadidates along with several Reyvateils have malfunctioned and unltimately plummeted into oblivion, one of those Reyvateils being his childhood friend Irina who he could even say goodbye to.

A pervert by heart with grand delusions of becoming a harem king (something that is treated as a joke by his many buddies, many Reyvateils and a even the higher considering Irina keeps him in line) he was nevertheless a good kid and courageous young man. He was also rather fortunate considering he did have a girl in the palm of his hands, or could be said the other way around as Irina was both rather affectionate and somewhat bossy to the boy (she was rather tomboyish). So it was rather tragic for it to happen.

It didn't help that the young man had already experienced loss as his first partner during his early days was a girl named Yuuma who died thanks to the cruelty and depravity of Tenba. Worse of the fact that the girl didn't just die, she went mad. She denied who she was and called herself in a new name: Raynare. She broken and became malevolent, causing as much havoc as she could to the point that the church had no choice but to kill her. But in the end Issei himself was the one to do it. He thought he could still reason with the poor girl but in the end failed and was forced to kill her. The poor girl didn't deserve it, nor did the young man. Both were trainees and both suffered; with one being dead and one becoming traumatized. So to many it was a relief that Irina, a friend who loved the boy since childhood took up on healing the poor lad.

But alas, tragedy once more struck and the young man once more lost something precious.

While he still persevered, still trained and was still ridiculously perverted it was easy to see that he was not like before. Cardinal Radolf the one overseeing the trainees could only watch the young man in his suffering. It didn't help that ' _ **things**_ ' were happening about. And he was sure the church would be all too involved in it. And as such a lone Issei walked upon the edge the land to bring flowers onto find the earth beneath him crumble... and fall.

However... He was still alive. It was a miracle despite knowing that upon entering those yellow clouds on knew that the only thing left was oblivion... So how?

Sitting up after his introspection, he found himself upon a homely room on a comfy bed. Looking about and how the room had but the basic furnishing, he surmised that he was in a guest room... or a room at some inn. But did he get there?

Before any more thoughts could be had the door right across him opened and such a lovely sight came into view. She had seen many girls in his life, many of them Reyvateils who wee pretty beyond compare. But none of them... not even his lost childhood friend had melons as big as hers.

"Ah. You're awake. Good." She nods and fully enters. Red long hair, deep blue eyes, a charming smile and a body that could kill. And further accentuated by a form fitting dress that he swore was worn by some cafe workers (it was a cheongsam). "Are you feeling well?" She asked. Issei blinked for a moment before shaking his head to clear it out.

"Uh. Yeah." He answered hesitantly, scratching his head all the while. Because in all honesty, he knew he should be dead.

"Hmmm... It seems you are." She went over and got close. Issei could not help but blushed and in the inside dance a happy dance. "You're lucky. You're one of the very few who survive passing that death cloud." She said as she backed off, making Issei blink at not her action, but her statement.

"Wait... I am beyond the clouds? The ground where..." Issei stopped talking and ran to the nearest window looking up. And upon the dim sky where the yellow clouds. The nearly impenetrable Sea of Death. He couldn't believe it. Not only was he alive but was on the ground... on the very land the tower was rooted to. A near mythical place that no one could ever see.

"Ah... You must be surprised." The girl nods. "I suggest you go out and see for yourself." Nodding at the girl's suggestion, Issei did so.

Leaving the room, he found himself upon a second floor of a small house. Ignoring everything for now, he climbed down the stairs and out the door and found himself staring upwards once more. And again the sight of the Sea of Death could not make him believe any more of what was happening. It was nigh impossible, but it was. Heck even more surprising that there were people living there!

"Surprising isn't it. I couldn't even believe it despite being here for a few days." A familiar voice said to him. Turning around the young man could not believe his eyes.

"Irina!" Crying tears of joy, the young man could not help but enveloped the girl he thought was lost. "I-"

"Shush... I know... I know..." She silenced him. Knowing full well why he acted this way.

* * *

Several minutes later, after his emotional reunion with his childhood friend. Issei was introduced to his saviors, Rias Gremory and her brother Sirzechs Lucifer along with his wife and child: Grayfia and Millicas. According to the story they told him, the young boy found Issei unconscious under a pile of rubble some ways from the inhabited area... a small town with no name which actually had many people living in it. He also found some his colleges from the church alive as well, but sadly a few in number as the transit to these lower lands was deadly enough by a failing airship. The effects of the Sea of Death didn't need to be mentioned.

After that, Issei continued to rest. This time in the company of his follow trainees, Candidates to be exact as Issei informed his rescuers as he needed time to rest as he found himself still pained from his miraculously safe fall. During that time he was introduced to several more people, some of them beauties like Rias herself like Sona and her sister Serafall. Others who according to them was descendants of those who fell during the calamity long ago where part of the floating lands fell, leaving it's denizens to it's doom. All in all, the whole place look peaceful... however.

"You don't trust them?" Issei asked the lady caretaker of Revayteil trainees. A Reyvateil herself, sister Griselda who overall was the leader of the survivors. He was honestly surprised considering how generous and kind their hosts were. In fact he didn't suspect a thing... and that wasn't because Rias was pretty. She seemed to be naive and motherly if he was asked and Sirzechs was anything but sleazy (he did show how he love his sister... wayyyy too much. Way wayyyyy to much) or untrustworthy. If anything he was reminded of Bishop Falss who helped the church makes strides for themselves.

"Indeed. To be honest we have no reason to distrust them. Be we have heard of some disturbing talks like changing someone to something else, becoming part of some group and that there was even some talk that some of us being dead being brought back to life. (A fact that made Issei raise and eybrow)" She shook her head. "The whole situation is crazy enough by itself and our fellows who aided us has nothing but good intentions but I can't help but feel that there is something here that we cannot see... Something that might possibly be dangerous to all of us." Issei digested this fact and gulped. And in the end could not help but just nod. Sister Griselda has been the church long enough to know what she was saying, and Issei had no reason to doubt her.

It however gave him a bitter taste in his mouth to doubt the people who save both him and them. But he couldn't deny the aged Revateil either.

"I got them." Came the voice of Irina pushing away his thoughts. Upon looking to where she was, he found that she was accompanied by two more girls. A blue haired maiden with a single streak of green on it. She looked pretty serious to be honest and had a... well it was not a scowl but he felt like it was. And of course Issei couldn't help to see she was pretty and seems to be slightly bigger than his childhood friend. The other girl on the other hand was a blond timid looking girl who kept her head down. She was pretty cute but seemingly incredibly shy. She was also not as big as either of her two companions...

"Ah... there you are." Griselda said as she noted her arrival, then focused back onto him causing Issei to put away all his perverted thought and stand straight at attention. "I have heard you have continued your training while we... have suffered some inconvenient circumstances. Am I correct?"

"Yes lady Griselda. Cardinal Rudolf made sure me and the others continued on despite what happened." He answered in a low tone. The sister understood though. I was no surprise if morale was low.

"Very well. In that case you are the most advance of all the Candidates currently in the area and as such the one eligible for this mission I will give." Issei blinked at that. "I want you Issei, to take these three with you and find away into the tower and up back to Nemo."

"Excuse me?" The young could only asked in bewilderment at the question being asked.

"I mean what I said Candidate. You will take these three and find a way back. After that, I'm sure the rest will follow on what will happen." The sister said with all seriousness. But Issei wasn't entirely sure.

"Well if you are so certain ma'am... but are you sure?" He asked again. This time he was met with a chuckle.

"Oh? Wasn't it you that boasted that you are a future harem king?" She said in bemusement. "Here is your chance to prove it. Three beautiful maidens I assign to you, young Issei. Along with that is a task I'm sure to impress anyone." Issei practically dropped his jaw about her words. But nevertheless emboldened by her flattery.

"Very well lady Griselda! I will do it." He said while puffing up his chest as a manly gesture. Though of course he only got a chuckle from her.

"Good. Then I shall introduce them to you." Griselda then motioned the three to move beside her. "I'm sure you are all too familiar with your friend Irina. So here's the other two. This..." he ushered the blue haired girl forward... who now looked very flustered and nervous. A far cry from the all too serious girl that first came in. "This is my daughter Xenovia. She's a little bit rash and... excitable. But I'm sure she'll behave and get along. ** _Isn't that right dear?_** "

"Ah! Yes! Yes, I will mother!" The girl answered back all to hurriedly.

"And this..." This time the blonde was put forward. And upon doing so, the girl could not help but blush and push her hands together in a nervous gesture. She was all too cute too be honest. "One promising and yet shy girl Asia."

"N-n-nice to meet you!" She stuttered in her greeting getting a few smiles from all other three females int he room. It seems that she was naturally like this.

"These three are the most promising Reyvateil trainees we have here. And as such I would not like them to rot down here considering how they could become excellent Holy Maidens. And as such your task is much important. Am I clear?" Griselda punctuated and Issei immediately answered with a 'Yes ma'am!'.

"Good. Now you three, don't be a burden to Issei. All right." And like Issei they all immediately answered with a 'Yes ma'am'. "Very well, get ready as you'll leave in the early morning. Don't worry, we'll make sure you are all supplied for the journey. Now shoo as I myself need to prepare." With that all four immediately scampered off. As she was left alone the sister knelt and prayed to the goddesses that all will be well. And that for once, she wished she was wrong. *(She is.)*

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xMahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha

* * *

When Lindy Harlown, an officer of the Time-Space Administration Bureau took her long piled up vacation dragging her family and friends (especially a very severe workaholic) to Earth, she thought that nothing would go wrong.

She was wrong.

Earth had proved long enough that it's more troublesome than it looks and when a surge a power had temporarily blanketed Kyoto, in nearly half an hour she made sure that her and only her found about it. Not her son and daughter in law, not her adopted children and their workaholic friend, not the girl with the overprotective knights/guardians. Just her.

Traveling briskly to Nijou Castle at that night, excusing herself for a stroll, she of course found nothing. She sighed and then frowned. Whatever it was, she was lucky to even caught a whiff of what happened. But whatever it was it was over now... Stopping her thoughts at the sound of people moving, she sidestepped into a dark corner and watched... schoolchildren.

She sighed.

Rubbing her forehead she felt a headache coming as once more schoolchildren was the one doing. Yes they were older but... She sighed. She might as well start researching starting with their uniforms because she knew whatever they were doing will get their (the TSAB) attention sooner or later.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xYuGiOh

* * *

"Hey Sirzechs." Ajuka called out to his friend who was busy with work, which wasn't surprising.

"Yeah... what is it Ajuka?" He asked and saw his friend having a somewhat goofy smile.

"Well you know the plan to resurrect humans into evil pieces and all that... err... well what if the world has changed into something crazy?" He said causing Sirzechs to blink.

"What do you mean?"

*later up in Japan Sirzechs stares nearly wide eyed and jaws open as he watched... card games... with what seems to be holograms presenting the fights happening all round the city*

"Well believe or not this thing is popular worldwide... heck it's now serious business." Ajuka said a matter of fact.

"Is this is a joke?" Was the only thing his friend could say.


	21. Chapter 21

Next batch:

* * *

xChrono Cross

* * *

"Hey Asia." Issei called out to the blonde who immediately turned to him. "I have a question." He scratched his head. "Have we met before?" The nun blinked at that. It was just a day after the girl moved in into his home, and there both of them on the low table as Issei 'tried' to help Asia catch up on their studies. Tried being the operative word as Issei was no doubt not even rmotely capable of doing that. In truth they had the others there but everyone eventually left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned while tilting her head cutely.

"I dunno... I just... well..." Issei shook his head. "It's just, it's something that I just felt."

"Ah... so it wasn't just me." Asia admitted, blushing and pushing her fingers together.

"Ah..." Issei blushed as well, looked away and smiled.

"But... why ask now?" The nun asked, a valid point.

"Well you know my lucky charm?" Asia nodded. "You seemed transfixed on it. I know it's pretty and both Rias and Akeno told me it leaked... well power. You were the only one who keep staring at it even now." He said as the blonde realized that yes, she was doing that.

"Ah..." Asia looked up. Then to him with a serious. "I don't know why... but I feel like I've seen that before too." She shook her head. "No. I... I think it's familiar to me. Very familiar."

"Perhaps the church owned it before?" Issei guessed but the blonde shook her head and frowned.

"No... I don't think so. I haven't heard anyone mention a blue crystal that looked like a flame with a large orb in the middle." She shook her head again. "Besides you had it since you were a child Issei."

"Yeah." He nodded at that. "Though I got it on the road home by the river. So perhaps someone had it before... but no one claimed it." Issei wondered about that. Heck since it looked fake (It was not made by any gem or the like) enough he even got to keep it and not taken by the police.

"Is that so..." Asia stared once more at the crystal. "I just wonder... I wonder why it looks familiar..."

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xInfinite Stratos

* * *

Shinonono, Tabane fidgeted. Genius as she was, she was never someone who was social and was often chided by her best friend thanks to it. She was always bad with people she didn't know and often than not disregards them as well. But for her project to get developed she needed funding. But as said thanks to her lackluster social skills and her project seeming out of this world and just too damn costly, she was either laughed at or disregarded the same. It was pretty much karma. But genius as she was, she had ways. But before she could present her masterpiece via the most awesome (to her at least) plan ever she was surprised that someone called her and told her that they were interested in her project.

And thus she sat fidgeting as her would be sponsors to arrive.

"Ah sorry." A man called out to her as he and another man entered. Both looked fairly young, a fact that caused her blink. The first man had long red hair, sharp eyes and a sturdy build. He looked the young executive that had ran a company by it's knees and does successfully so. The other man had green hair, much like that mouse her best friend hangs out with. The man honestly both looked bored and interested as he flipped the pages of what she assumed was the specifics of what she was doing. "I apologize for being late, but a few of our other associates and us had other things to attend to." She shook her head.

"Ah. That's fine." She answered fast. Considering this was an opportunity and that Chifuyu already drove to her brain not to screw it up. She was advise to talk as short as she can and not speak much, so to not piss off her would be sponsor like she has done a few times.

"I'm sure your surprised to hear from someone." The other man began, this time his smile was wider than before. "Considering how outrageous and costly this thing is." He laughed. "But there is no project that is never costly."

"True... but ah." The first man said as he shook his head. "Where are our manners? My name is Sirzechs Lucifer and my friend here is Ajuka Beelzebub, and if this meeting goes fine we will be the ones sponsoring your project." Tabane nodded, while at the same time blinking more in surprise of their names.

"It's Tabane Shinonono!" She bowed. "I thank you for hearing me out!" She said... parroting the lines her best specifically told her to say.

"No problem." Ajuka answered with a smile. "You have a very interesting project miss Shinonono. And considering the advancement of... well should we say a particular race of people we're making, your project will be good. But ah, do not worry your homeland and the rest of the world will benefit from it."

"Indeed." Sirzechs nodded at that. "However, we do hope that you fix any bugs in the software. We would rather like for it to be accessible to everyone, least we make chaos." Tabane frowned, but nonetheless nodded. The thing being able to be only used by females was a small thing, and it was easy to fix and if that's all it needed to get funded she'll fix it.

"It will be done." She said resolutely. Both men smiled at that.

"Very well. I need to leave for another meeting." Sirzechs said as he stood up. "But Ajuka here will stay and discuss with you the rest of the specifics... and probably something else." He chuckled at that while Ajuka just shook his head in amusement. Both of the remaining people in the room watched the man leave... and listen to the mans guffaw as he left the room.

"Seriously..." Ajuka once more just shakes his head. "But in any case miss Shinonono, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Eh?" Again Tabane blinks.

"What? You think we'll leave you just like that? Nope. We are funding you and also equipping you and so on and so forth." Ajuka gave her the most charming smile he could, confusing the girl more. "I'm sure we'll have a good time. After all, I'll be helping."

* * *

Needless to say Tabane got her funding. And something else as well...

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xCave Story

* * *

"""Rabbit Island?""" Was a confused utter by everyone once Azazel had told them where they'll go. The whole of the ORC and several members of Kuoh's student council along with Azazel and Serafall were in a helicopter heading to the titular destination. Rabbit Island, a place not one of the teens on board has ever heard of.

"Yeah. It's kinda a secret even to us. Well to he supernatural, we... the Fallen have known it's existence for some time and..." Azazel looked away, his face seemingly marred with shame and utter sadness. "Well let's just say we... the whole of the Grigori owe the inhabitants of the place too much."

"Why?" Issei asked the Fallen leader and their mentor who sighed and still kept his face looking away from them.

"Because the Fallen had taken many lives of the inhabitants there, albeit indirectly." Serafall was the one who answered. "It was the time of the Great War and all three sides wanted to win..."

"What happened was no excuse." Azazel admitted in shame. "It doesn't help that he Mimigas blame the surface world... or the humans for their suffering."

"Sister... are this about-?" Before Sona could continue, Serafall nodded.

"Yeah." The oddly serious Serafall faced the teenagers and began- "You guys know of the Great War and how the Grigori is seemingly the most advance of the three factions despite Ajuka's efforts right?" They nods. "Well... back then thanks to their low numbers the Fallen had actually fielded killer robots to combat us and the angels." Many of them blinked at that.

"Wait? Robots? Like in the animes-" Issei trailed as Azazel nodded.

"It was a war and like Serafall said, my side; The Fallen angels have the least number." He shook his head. "To even up the odds we made machines, humanoid robots to fight for us. And... well we searched for objects and artifacts to even the odds more..."

"And you found that floating island." Serafall grimaced as she said it while Azazel lowered his head.

"Three... three of those humans in our protectorate... our comrades in arms in that war succumbed to the power within that floating island." The fallen leader shook his head. "We had no choice but eliminate that thing but to no avail... and now..." He grimaced. "I admit I have made bad judgements with Freed and how I overlooked some of my people's number (referring to Raynare's group) but once more another slipped through my grasp and now a research team I have sent... a family even is in grave danger."

"I admit I don't know much of what's going on. But is it that bad?" Rias asked and both Azazel and Serafall nodded.

"Those robots of theirs weren't tin men that we could shoot down with one shot, and while no threat to the likes of myself or your brother; to many an angel and devil they were incredibly tough adversaries that were great in number and had incredibly endurance. But... the Mimigas they beat countless numbers of them and..." The Maou grimaced herself, remember that she herself found faced to faced with a crazed rabbit monster out of western cartoons that proved hard to kill even for her. It was not a very funny moment, it was honestly frightening.

"In any case it's that dangerous, and it's why we took nearly everyone of you." Azazel told them before once more looking away. "And I just hope we make it in time."

"Do they have anything to help them?" Sona asked, and Azazel frowned but then nods.

"There is but I'm not certain." He began. "You see I have sacrificed... no... those two specifically volunteered to go to that wretched island to destroy that maddening artifact despite my protest. They were my greatest work and I honestly wanted them to help me with my sacred gear research." He made a small smile that immediately disappeared with a sigh. "I know they're tough and they can easily stand from many dangers but they're invulnerable..."

"Well that's something." Serafall said as she heard that. "A creation that you say is your greatest work and they're sentient?"

"Yeah." Azazel's smile appeared once more. "Using them I was supposed to see if our father... the Christian God is all that kind as he is cracked up to be." He made a pained laugh, a thing many people there couldn't help but frown at. "I wanted to see if any child they bring to this earth would be given a gear or perhaps they themselves could take in one themselves."

"What are we talking about exactly?" Issei asked out of curiosity and confusion considering Azazel was talking about his creation... though he did say about robots but he also said about them bringing a child to this earth which basically means...

"Ridiculously human robots Issei... Ridiculously human robots. Two that I can proudly say are my greatest creations." Azazel smiled in remembrance. "A quite boy named Quote and a hyper active girl named Curly Brace."


	22. Chapter 22

Next batch:

* * *

xKamen Rider Den-O

* * *

Issei didn't knew which was worse. His incredibly absurd bad luck, or his incredibly futile attempts to realize his dream.

In fact despite his perviness, he actually doesn't get punished for it. Why? Well:

"Well Hyoudou." The calm voice of the Student Council president addressed him as she eyed his latest... accident. "Though I hear this is karma considering your lecherous activities but-" She couldn't help but sweat drop at the ridiculous sight before her. "This is by far too ridiculous by nature." She finally muttered as several workmen began to tedious process of taking the poor perv out of the wall he subsequently shot into and got stuck on. Barring how a normal human have enough force to tear into walls, considering the frequency the boy got into these mess she was no longer surprised.

Though privately she wondered if he had wronged a magician or maybe even one of her kind... or any other supernatural entity that he/she cursed him with this incredible bad luck.

Issei as always didn't even spoke, just silently crying his heart out for his misfortune and how once again he got into a predicament that one could only see on western cartoons... and maybe a few comedy animes. Though thankfully, it was not that bad considering the last time was him being tossed high on top of a utility pole. Boy, was he scared shitless on that.

Admittedly one thing good that came about it is that suddenly he become acquaintances, heck friends with two groups that many would kill to be with. Why? Well considering both the Student Council and Occult Research Club was home to the four great ladies of Kuoh. And to be honest he was glad at that... though it didn't stop him from being a great big perv much to their... amusement he guessed.

He said nothing but a quite thanks and a retreat once out of the hole in the wall while Sona sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was considering taking in the poor boy out of pity, and Rias was seemingly the same. Her thoughts halted however when she noticed something strange from where Issei was...

"Sand?"

* * *

Depressed at his new embarrassment that was piling out these days, he left school head down and ignored everything else... Including the weird sand thing that was trying to get his attention for a while now. Earlier on the day he, for some reason ended up on a tree after picking up some weird card/card holder/train pass thingy. Then when he entered his classroom, supposedly; he found himself on some desert and a train passing by. He was so bewildered by the whole thing that he almost missed the pretty lady that gave him a cup of coffee and merrily off, much to his confusion leaving him out of the class hallway with a cup of coffee in his hand. And now-

"Ooof-" "Argh. Stupid punk!" Now he was going to get his ass handed to him in a sling as he bumped into a crowd of delinquents. Definitely not his day.

"Stupid moron! Do you wanna get hurt bad?!" The lead punk practically yelled onto his face. He on the other hand could only shy away from the guy as he knew that he couldn't take these guys... Heck he couldn't take anyone.

"Ah! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" He bowed in apology. "I was having a bad day."

"Yeah well, that aint no excuse idiot!" The lead punk said as he grabbed his uniforms collar and got him face to face with an arm ready to much his own. The thing following and trying to call out to the moron boy could only palm his face at what was going on. He was following the poor sap for a while and boy was he pathetic. Deciding the moron was better if he helped him, the guy went into action.

"Well that's too bad then." Issei... or what was supposed to be him arrogantly said to the sap that was about to punch him. And gave one to the punk before he could. "Ore. Sanjou." Issei(?) said with a smile and began to beat the living daylights out of the morons.

Issei on the other hand. The real idiot could only gape as he watched himself beat the poor saps... then realized what was happening.

'Hey! Hey!' Issei shouted to Issei(?) as he was about to give the finishing blow. 'Give the guy a break! I mean he's a punk and all but that doesn't mean that his lights should be put out.' Issei(?) thought about this for a few measly seconds before shrugging off the suggestion and began to reel in his fist... only to be unable to do it. 'No! They're already beaten.' Surprised, Issei(?) reluctantly let the punk go and watch them leave and more surprisingly get booted out of the body and watch the boy bow in apology to the group who just stared... and continue leaving.

Meanwhile three groups of people watched the whole thing with wide eyes.

The first was the best friends Sona and Rias who watched the mostly unlucky and unconfrontational Issei to turn violent and beat the lights out of a group of punks. They both noted how the boy didn't act like himself but also had his hair up with red hgihlights.

The second one was a woman/girl who was supposed to turn the boy into a bloody paste... but watching the guy transform into some violent nutjob made her reconsidering her options.

The last was similar to the first group. Heck both girls had black and red hair respectively, both looked gorgeous and both had similar facial features. And both was sighing as they watched a person who they know would have an awkward confrontation with considering who they are. They steeled themselves, knowing they had to do it... they had to.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xZero no Tsukaima : The Madness Have Began Long Ago

* * *

The girl grunted as she watched her adopted brother go through his daily motions of training, he was considerable more... vicious in his routine.

"Our plans would begin in earnest as of today." A voice told her. Turning he saw the smiling visage of Arthur who watched his leader go about his training without much care. "The idiots we are reluctantly working with have found the event today a good time to strike."

"No surprise. But to go all of this to get power... to gain enough power to beat and kill and old bastard." She said without remorse... then again considering that she had suffered considerably along side her 'brother' she knew the sentiment. Unlike him though she had no illusions about beating the old goat herself. She is after all a resurrected piece, not a natural devil like him.

"It's not like you don't encourage him as well milady." She raised an eyebrow at that. To be honest he called her that to be teasing when they first met, but to her it was an echo what she used to be and what she will never be once again.

"Must you really keep calling me that?" She asked, twitching at the guffaw of the idiot monkey not far from them.

"Well it's not that calling you that is hurtin ya chibi." The annoying monkey told her, making her twitch some more. But in the end she just gave him a wicked smile and raised her hand pointing towards him making Bikou back off with a crooked smile. "Whoa there! I'm just teasing!" He shouted defensively as he held his arms in front of him... not like it would do him any good if she blew him up.

"May I ask you sister to not do your daily routine on Bikou sister." Vali said as he have finished his training and have began walking slowly towards them. "I would need him in top for for later." She huff, but acquiesced to her brother's request.

"Very well... But... are you certain brother?" She asked him... like she asked him over a lifetime ago when they began to bond over the torturous dealings of a madman who upon... yanking her from home have began a mad secretive campaign that she could not help but shuddered and worry for those she had left behind for this new life.

"Indeed I am..." He then smiled. "And so are you. You are involved in this, are you not dear sister Louise?"

"Ah." She returned the smile. "Scared of the old goat I am, but yeah... I am involved in this... I've been involved ever since you saw me dying upon the hands of that maniac."

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xKamen Rider Amazons : I Was Never Human

* * *

 _"Hey Issei... Are you truly human?"_ It was a weird question. And a somewhat fond memory of his Aika before they grew distant. After his friend Shidou, Irina moved overseas he was left a lonely boy but by the luck of fate he met the glasses wearing girl when both was entranced by the tales of an old perv before he got arrested. Since that day, the two became friends... heck they were the best of friends but only to drift apart as Aika grew a little bit mature while he continued to be childish. On hindsight perhaps it was the fear.

 _"Are you truly human?"_ Again the question echoes as he remembered it being asked on their middle school days before they slowly moved in different directions. As a perv, he always had it bad with many... being beat up and somewhat bullied and all... And yet he was always fine. He also ate a lot, especially meat and had come to liked packing up and eating boiled eggs... Not to mention...

 _"Why have you asked?"_ Answering with a question led to Aika telling how inhuman he was. His durability, his uncanny immunity to sickness, how he regenerated so fast... how he was always warm. That's right... his friend told him... told him things he began to notice as he grew, noticed how inhuman he was. And how scared he was at learning about it and what it entailed.

 _"Are you truly human?"_ Again the question reverbs within his head as he remembered the days after that. How he had intentionally alienated her and anyone else from his presence. One could say it was a irrational fear, but the evidence was there. And the truth would never go away. Intentionally turning himself an outcast, the young man used his perversity as a cover for his dread feelings and fears.

However, loneliness was a powerful thing. He pushed away anyone... everyone because of those feelings. And because of it, a deep void opened within his heart. And thus he became susceptible to all and any attempt to get into that void...

He made a deep chuckle as he hunched over, his side bleeding and his body slowly boiled from the heat within. At his front was both a wonderful and terrible creature. Having the body... and attire of what could be a porn star, this creature lured him into this lonely park so to fulfill her dark designs on him. But...

The truth is...

Again he made a pained laughed as his body began to burn and he made a feral smile.

This thing introduced herself to him as ' _Amano, Yuum_ a' an outcast like him. A lie that should've have been bare as many parts of her body that showed now. She acted so demure and shy as she voiced her 'feelings' about him... a pervert who did his best to show how lecherous and detestable he was so that people would avoid him. That should've have rang alarm bells on his head, as he was not stupid. And yet the deep feeling of loneliness clamped on his heart and he fell for the ruse.

Admittedly she responded so well to his advances and even the small date he had planned that he thought nothing more. But upon that fading daylight, that orange sky saw witnessed... she was no normal girl. Whispering of her desire to kill him, he could only gape as the girl morphed from a teenage girl to a voluptuous vixen with dark wings. Then she sneered and callously called him a child while acknowledging that she enjoyed playing 'girlfriend' with him before shooting what seemed to be a spear of light at him.

She missed... or at least that was he thought when the attacked ripped his side making him causing to bleed rather heavily... But that was he last action as he began his pained laugh, his body smoking and giving her that feral smile. The sneer changed to confusion and then to panic as his body began to rapidly heat up and... explode.

* * *

"What the-?!" Raynare shielded her eyes and braced herself not to be blown away from her target self combusting and blowing up. It was incredibly surprising and to be honest, whether it was a Sacred Gear or not, it was pretty stupid killing himself for whatever it or what he could do.

That was she thought before she heard the frightening animalistic howl.

Then it was only seconds before she found herself pinned down. Surprised, she could only gape at the large oval red eyes of her assailant for the flame that is her life is brutally extinguished.

* * *

Aika ran as hard as her legs could take her. Her stupid friend fell for a blatant lie that she could not help but gape at. Followed by two of the school idols, one being the Student Council President Shitori, Sona and the other her best friend Rias Gremory for some reason or other she rushed to the place where she knew her friend would likely end up. The park with the fountain was one of the most isolated parts of the city and was mostly used by young couples on dates or suspicious figures to do criminal acts. Case in point, several people have been mugged, raped and murdered there and considering her friend he would most likely be the **_one doing the killing_**.

She knew how abnormal he was. How inhuman he could be and it scared her on what he could accomplish with those traits. It didn't help that she never had seen her friend angry, mad or frustrated. He just chuckled and laughed at many of his misfortunes, many being self inflicted. She was a smart girl and knew how and why they drifted apart.

She cursed herself for asking that question back in middle school.

"Smoke?" Aika blinked at the SC President's comment until she looked up and saw said dark clouds of vapor rising from their destination. Feeling the worse she pushed her legs as hard as she could and from the distance saw the bloody figure of her friend and... a voluptuous dark winged lady? She blinked and almost didn't noticed the growls one of the elder girls behind her made. It was here she knew that these two probably knew that woman but let it go as her concern was the idiot... the idiot who she watched blow up.

Smoke muddled their vision but the horrific animal sounds and the bone chilling screams told her, that despite the woman being inhuman; she was no match for whatever her friend is.

In a slow and fearful pace she began walking towards the site and as the smoke cleared a ghastly sight awaited the three of them.

Blood was splattered all over the park, torn flesh, limbs and organs was strewn all over and from the origin of that carnage...

"Issei." She said softly looking at the thing that was her friend. Looking like a lizard with the head of a fish with three finds, the large red eyed creature turned blood from it's mouth turned it's murderous gaze upon her...

It growled and the two elder girls stepped in front to shield her despite they themselves looking unsure and slightly frightened. She shook her head at that and moved forward despite her shaky legs.

"It's over Issei... you... you've killed her." She sounded so unsure. And to be honest she was so frightened at the sight of what was her friend. But she steeled herself and held out her arms in a welcoming gesture. Whether 'Issei(?)' didn't understood her or no longer remembers didn't matter as the thing roared and charge only to be knocked back by a concussive blast and a spray of water. And once more her elders was between her and the monster that was formerly Hyoudou, Issei.

"No wait!" Again she broke through their protection while shaking her head.

"Let me try." She asked them with tears on her face. "Let me try... let me try until couldn't try anymore."

"But-" The redhead wanted to refuse, the burning courage within the girl's crying eyes made her resolve waver.

"Alright." The other glasses wearing girl acquiesced. "But if... if the thing that was Hyodou, Issei tries to kill you once more then we will not hesitate." Aika nods, same with Rias.

"It's okay now Issei." Again walking towards the thing that was her friend who slowly stood... albeit now shakily. It still growled and grunted but didn't seem so hostile than before. Her tears now flowing freely, she smile and kneeled before hugging the creature. "It's alright Issei. It's alright. Everything is now over... no one will hurt you anymore." She told him, repeatedly.

"AI...KA." Her friend answered with a deep gravelly voiced before grunting and... reverting to his true tired self. His own eyes in tears before succumbing to fatigue and collapsing in her arms.

"You idiot. This wouldn't happen if you didn't push me and everyone else away." She scolded him while holding tightly upon his battered body before crying without restraint. She cried for the atrocity her friend committed, she cried for the shattering of their normal lives and she cried for the fears that tomorrow would surely bring.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

They say the reason why people fear the unknown is because they know little of it. It serves no surprise as anything we know little is something to be weary of, especially if one was seemingly dangerous. It was the same for the supernatural. Dspite, the myths, legends, folklore and many stories; one can never say if they were true or not. Not to mention, negative depictions of those often than not color the perception of those who find out.

Ironically the girls who are more than not often be feared, despite their unlikely appearance were the ones who felt that dark sinking feeling.

They only knew him by his infamy. A loud mouth who got in trouble more than one could count, it was nearly impossible to think that the young man seemingly at peace in his sleep was monster that not only they knew nothing of... but was powerful enough to...

...

They shuddered. Suffice to say, anything that can easily disembowel a Fallen Angel without her being able to scream was something to fear.

One thing for sure they knew this incident would spark confrontation. And at worse, the reignition of the dark war that had nearly wiped their race out. It was why they both called upon their superiors, who ironically their siblings and the leader of the Fallen.

All wore grim faces at the meeting with seemingly four... four important people in the world of the supernatural as the brains of the Devils had come as well.

Apart from them, both have called upon their respective right hand women who wore the same worried face.

And lastly, was one gloomy normal girl who sadly sat a watched the sleeping face of her friend that she had drifted away because of her own loud mouth.

* * *

Away from them, the said four leaders sat about in comfort as each weighed upon what have come upon.

"I'm glad you called I was also included in this meeting. Especially when it seems one of my people is the catalyst of this particular incident." Azazel, the leader of the Grigori said sadly as he ruffled his hair in sadness as he realized that him letting his men have too much leeway caused something of a catastrophe. He knew that they might die due to his careless, and it's not that he didn't care but...

What happened to Raynare was too much.

"We understand." The twintailed cosplayer said in all seriously. Serafall the usually energetic foreign affairs liason and magical girl enthusiast held her game face as they discussed what have happened in that dark park. "Still, it's not like we can put the blame on anyone. And... considering the intent of your agent I'm sure you realize that it was no one's fault but her own." She shook her head. "Normally we wouldn't be even be having this talk for our lives are often on the line despite doing nothing but existing." The three men nodded, knowing full well what she meant.

"Indeed." Sirzechs, the current head of the devils continued. "The only reason we are all here is because an incident created a death that we have only seen in the Great War." He shook his head. "Not even those who truly hate us will go this far." That was true. Even the most angry and most morally corrupt of exorcists would never go that far.

"To be fair I doubt the boy wished to be... well... inhuman." Ajuka the current brain of the devils, the one who have created the apparatus that enabled the revitalization of their race began. "Worse when you realize that he also has a Sacred Gear. A Longinus even."

"Ugh. A berserker kaijin with a Longinus." Serafall muttered then blinked when she found the gazes of the three men at her. "What? He's kinda like those guys in Tokusatsu shows!" Sirzechs groaned but surprisingly both Ajuka and Azazel laughed. Serafall smiled, he never liked being gloomy.

"Still we should be worried." Ajuka said, his smile now gone and once more serious. "Afterall, Issei's condition is artificial."

"Man trying to be god." Azazel said in distaste. Consider what the Grigori specialized, it was not the first time he had seen the result of man trying to go beyond their boundaries. Normally this would be good, but considering many a mad scientist have horribly abused Sacred Gear users for idiot purposes he could not help but order the suffering guinea pigs their deaths.

"Indeed. But I found something worse." Ajuka frowned and pushed the tablet he was fiddling for a while.

"No..." Serafall's horrified expression said it all. Sirzechs similarly winced while Azazel grimaced.

"For a while we have reports about strange cannibalistic monsters that had high temperatures." Ajuka noted Azazels face, seemingly he got the same. "And with this data, Issei is the same only much worse."

All four them fell solemn. Issei is incredibly powerful... and there were reports of creatures that they now found similar to him. It was a horrifying realization.

All of Japan had them. They were everywhere... And if Issei was to be considered, they were a blossoming threat...

However... what did that say for the still sleeping young man in their midst?


	23. Chapter 23

Next batch:

* * *

AU. Where the Great War did not stop at the Biblical factions, but spilled over to many other religious pantheons.

* * *

It occurred to Micheal how difficult how hard it was holding the seat that his lord occupied. And to be honest it pained him that he has to do so.

But the sight that ended the great war. The battle that cost the lives of not only his lord, but his wayward son, the father of the nordic pantheon, the same for the Greek lord Zeus, the great mother of Japan and so on and so forth.

It was frightening to be honest. And to know that thing that ended them is still alive, locked away in a dreary place; hopefully beyond the reach of anyone.

But he knew the lull of power that thing presents was too great for many a dark heart to ignore. He knew. He knew full well that Azazel and whoever that would replace Lucifer would agree.

And while it was now time to rebuild, he knew how hard it would be. How hard it would be to rest. How hard it is to forget.

After all. That thing is still alive...

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xFinal Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift

* * *

Issei, the infamous 'super pervert' (though many note he's not as perverted as he claimed) stared once more at the sky, ignoring the fact that they were in class and that everyone took notice how quite he was... of how quite the idiot has been for the past week. To the class, it was actually very very discomforting considering the usual demeanor for the idiot. One twin braided glasses girl, who was surprising close to the idiot noted that it was eerie considering she knew enough of the guy that he barely got like this unless you asked who his first love was. To two idiots who, to many surprise, were just passing acquaintances to the guy would just tell you that he's just trying to be cool.

To Issei, who had the fortune/misfortune to be cast away into a world unlike his own. Any memory of those days and especially of a certain silver haired thieving cat, or a weird brown skinned guy... or that one rabbit creature that sung too much or the pretty lady that used to be an undead... Well it would send him into a melancholy as he pined for those days. And it didn't help that for that week, those memories replayed on his very dreams as if it was an omen...

An omen that he could not tell if it was good or bad.

* * *

Later at lunch he got accosted by his glasses wearing friend (noted to be his best friend) about his actions for the week, a thing that he did not take note considering how the majority of his class avoided him.

"Eh?" Was his only stumped replied to his stupefied friend who could not believe that he didn't notice how everyone looked at him funny ever since monday.

"Are you serious Issei?" She asked, rubbing he forehead at the headache her friend is giving her. "You have been quite all week. And I mean totally quite, in fact this is the first time we have talked this week!" She told him outright. The idiot's response to that was to scratch his head and do a little laugh.

"I'm sorry Aika, I guess I've been... ugh... reminiscing for quite a while." He told her with a smile. And with that the newly identified Aika sighed.

"Okay... who asked the question?" She asked, and the boy almost... almost shook his head.

"Actually... um... I think it was Monday when Gremory-san asked me that... Though her question was quite different." Issei told the girl, who could not help but widen her eyes and open her mouth.

"Seriously? And you kept on like this... heck even before school on Monday, I saw you and saw you like this and you meet Rias Gremory! RIAS GREMORY! One of the four oujos of Kuoh and still kept melancholic and silent for the whole week?" Aika couldn't believe it. The boy, she knew would actually brag about the encounter than anything... and yet here he was looking melancholic and staring at the clouds. "Wow... that girl must have did a number on you." She couldn't help but smile. Whoever the girl was, she was incredible if this pervert acted mopey and such if remembering her. "By the way... when did you meet Rias-sempai?"

"At lunch during that day." He said as a matter of fact causing her to frown. If the boy encountered the bombshell at that time... then who was it that caused him in dwell on lost times?

"My guess is that Rias-sempai asked why you looked depressed... or at least stared listlessly at some wall..." The idiot nodded and she sighed once more. "Seriously Issei..." She shook her head at that, knowing full well that it might take some time... and some investigation to know what triggered the idiot's condition...

* * *

If one was to investigate however, then it would lead to a rumor. A rumor that said that one of Kuoh's infamous pervert trio did not accept a love confession in front of many witnesses. Though to Issei, it may up brought memories of the girl, but it didn't last long. After all that happened on Saturday of the previous week and he got it out of his system on Sunday... only for that night to dream of days of long past.

And speaking of which, that same girl... or at least the woman who claimed the identity of the girl gritted her teeth.

Never did she thought that her foolproof plan would simply fall in pieces just so because the target said no. She couldn't believe it. Judging from the information she had from weeks... months even of following and investigating the guy by her brilliant leader's orders (a guy she would gladly follow anywhere) the teen was a pervert and a lech. A hopeless moron who would fall head over heels at a cute or pretty girl.

Though she may have noted that perhaps it was another point of the teens persona she didn't take note of that made the plan fail (that wasn't the reason). He wasn't an idiot. Sure he was not top of their class, heck not even at the top ten but he wasn't a bad student. Not at all. In fact that piece of info was very surprising considering they pegged him for one of those failures that had bad grades and only got into that prestigious school by cramming, and the desire to ogle the vast amount of pretty young females.

Still with that plan out, and their activities slowing down due to the near coming of a certain nun a plan to kill the boy was nearly overdue.

Her lord has ordered for the boy to be felled, and such it will be done. After all, she'll do anything to be in the eyes of her lord. Anything.

* * *

To the red headed bombshell who questioned the boy during that fateful Monday, one Rias Gremory if anything was just as curious as Aika was about the girl that claimed the heart of said pervert (Not the cause of his ongoing melancholy/depression though). Sure it was nothing but gossip level stuff, but she is a young woman. A young woman who could not help but be curious at what kind of girl could tame an infamous pervert. Heck... she wondered if she could do the same to be honest.

Though all of these thoughts halted when a wish... a powerful wish emanated from the magic circle on the floor.

In fact it was a wish of survival. Not only that it was a wish to continue on, to continue on so that the dying person may see his one true love one day. The feelings were so incredible and familiar that Rias did not hesitate. She didn't care how the flier was received. Nor was what happened for that person to emanate this powerful desire.

She knew who was dying and hell if she would let that young man unable to see the object of his desire.

* * *

It was unreal. The woman that first came upon the teen to fell him and three others could not believe how hard that task was.

The teen knew how to fight. Heck he knew magic! But that was not it... no... The fact was the boy hold his own against four of them... Four dark winged inhabitants of the dark who was cast out from heaven was held off by a teen... alone.

It was unbelievable! And she was honest, she was worried that he might kill them! If it weren't for the fact that they had the greater numbers, then it would have been a failure.

She frowned. The whole thing was too noisy. Many people, from gawkers, to the police... and even their kind would immediately fell upon them if they did not hurry.

So they left... The left the boy, who even now opened his eyes and watched as a dark red light glow upon the ground and a certain red haired maiden appeared upon his sight.

* * *

He did not care who he was talking to.

"I want... to live!" He gasped out, blood spewing out from his bloody mouth. His battered body shuddered and his breaths labored as they futilely granted air upon the torn body.

"I know." Rias said calmly. And while usually chanting haughtily about the resurrection (well not really), the redhead immediately fished out the things that would help the boy in his dire need. To her surprise when she found him far more than meets the eye (like he did not already show that during that time when he showed devotion to a girl that he wasn't even sure he'll see again). "All of my pawns." She said smiling. "You Issei are a man of many secrets."

And as the ritual of resurrection was being done. An armored figure watched upon the proceedings... In fact, while it was blurry he sort of recognized this figure. In fact to him, it was possible that this one was the reason the redhead was here now.

And still conscious, he smile knowing he was still alright. Knowing that even now... the magic never went away.

* * *

Next Up

* * *

xGundam UC

* * *

How time flies is how one would say it. Though in this case all of who were preoccupied could no help but be ashamed. Especially the trio of the Christian divine cycle: The Angels, the Fallen and the Devils who has drawn the whole supernatural in a state of war.

The Great War.

A war of ideals and supremacy along with accusations, guilt and the blatant disrespect for other divine structure's rights have created a battle that lasted for millennia. To the point where it reached the modern era of man.

Many who have noticed the ravaged Earth and the thinning numbers of humans could not help but wince how their nigh endless years of combat... combat who by now lost it's meaning have affected even the mortals cannot help but wince and think that the war have gone enough. It help that for every divine structure has their numbers thinning, others even in the brink of destruction. Stubborn heads and blood thirst have been cast out as even they not agree on peace to end the conflict, at least peace for the mortals; the humans who have suffered in their bloody wake.

But they were wrong. Or at least partly.

For as the time went and they continued to do battle, the humans have moved on. Many even freely living amongst the stars.

But humans themselves are beings of conflict and just like the supernaturals a great battle erupted between them. A battle between those who stayed on the blue planet and those who have freed themselves from shackles of the blue earth to live in space. It was a brutal time with conflict after conflict erupting nearly without end.

But at the same time the supernaturals stopped, a miracle happened.

/9kT8hdAwh6Y  
/xE6SAE1tCEE

A green light. A powerful all engulfing green light that covered the night sky. The feelings of the humans who wished for the end of conflict has weaved a sheet of green light from the twilight of darkness. The awe of those beyond humanity was great. That night both the supernaturals and the humans knew, that while conflict was truly not an end. An era would soon close.

* * *

xSailormoon

* * *

The small life trudged on, unmindful of the stares it people threw at it thanks to the small bundle it carried. It was weary, worried and exhausted. It has a mission. A very important mission that held the fate of the world and even now it felt helpless as it failed on that mission.

To find those who has been reborn. To find those who will become the heroines to fight the upcoming threat that would no doubt enslave or even destroy the beautiful planet. That and to find the heir of their lost kingdom and the prince who has given his life and heart to said heir.

So far though... nothing. She and her partner have been looking everywhere to no avail. And as the days pass, she can't help but feel nervous as she didn't know if those dark ones have already began their campaign or not, considering both of them were busy finding their heroes. In fact they have already nearly covered all of Tokyo, and now she's in this newly... well the most recently developed part of Tokyo (it's only 10 years old if she remembered right) and was now slowly trudging her way to nearest high school to find anyone of them. Any one.

The little thing was seriously praying to any high power as it padded into the educational institution as it already covered the middle and even the elementary schools in the area. This was her first high school to enter, her partner going to another... still she hope that she finds them...

A miracle! It seems not one, not two but five! Five! The whole lot of them were there! And... To her surprise it seems the prince was there too! Oh luck has truly shined on her that day! Without so much of a wait she rushed to the nearest building where it seemed that most of them congregated.

The Occult Research Club was rather busy that day. Well there were no threats or anything but as it was one of those that they had to function as the club they were disguised as. Thankfully Issei and Asia was back from the Tennis Club and handed the new information Kiyome has given them that day. It was somewhat hectic but ultimately better than something threatening them or anything.

They were however interrupted by the incessant scratching outside. The smallest of them... and honestly if they thought correct, the most suitable to handle the critter outside went out to deal with it. Only to come in with wide eyes as she carted a black cat with golden crescent moon on it's forehead.

"Not normal." She muttered and plopped the overwhelmed feline on to the table. "Not familiar." The young looking girl added.

"Thank you Koneko. So... is this one-" Before the redhead who were their leader finished, the silver haired girl shook her head. "So not a nekomata either. So what's this one?" She asked no one in particular.

The cat on the other hand began to eye several particular people in the club room. First was the pervert who eyed the cat with curiosity, then the shy looking blonde beside him, next was the... incredibly sexy girl next to the nearly similarly bodied redhead, then the blue haired female who eyed the cat with neutrality and then finally the twin tailed brown haired girl who in sight of her the feline could resist...

"Princess! I finally found you!" It shouted in female voice, causing many of them to blink.

"Eh?" Was the only response, Shidou, Irina had for that.


	24. Chapter 24

Next Up

* * *

xMahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha / A's

* * *

"Cousin I'm here to visit!" Issei called out as he slowly entered, the still quite and somewhat lonely house of his young cousin.

"Ah! Nii-san!" The cute girl answered as she slowly inched her wheelchair to side. A fact that even now made the young man wince as he watched his poor cousin. It didn't help that she wanted to do things for herself, never wanting to be a burden, never wanting to be differently for her sickness. As such, the Hyoudou family, his family; the girl's nearest of kin tried as much as they could to not coddle her.

But it was hard. The girl while energetic was immensely frail, made worse to the fact that they did not knew what her illness is or the fact the girl's parents had died tragically a few years ago. It was why, despite highly suspicious; they accepted the aid of a man... who he himself was getting into those years and heck could have needed the money he is funding them to help his poor cousin.

Though now... Now that Issei had connections... possible connections to be able to help her.

Smiling, the young man entered the house and... immediately frowned.

Seeing this action, the young girl hurried the wheel chair to his side... Because she knew something bad would happen either from her cousin's... eccentricities or the over protectiveness of her new found housemates.

In Issei's considering his new found association to what could be a princess, the arrival of four suspicious individuals in the home his sickly cousin is highly suspicious... Despite two of said people being incredibly hot.

"Ma- Hayate... who is that." The pink haired one asked as she stood and helped the girl to the young man's side. The woman noting the young man going into somewhat a defensive state, his eyes eyeing them wearily.

"Ah... Signum, this is my cousin Issei, the one I've been telling you about." Issei nods. "Issei... these are... errr..." The young girl paused unsure what to say. At first she wanted to use the excuse that they were her relatives, but she knew that the Hyoudou's would know most if not all of them are. After all, they were her closest relatives.

"We're helpers hired by Hayate's benefactor." Signum covered for the girl, glad that the young girl has briefed them on her situation, though lacking in information, it was enough to get them out of this jam. Though it seems while the young man smiled, his body language told her that he didn't buy it. And that was a problem as the last thing they needed was her immediately family to be suspicious of them. And she is sure as hell as doing anything untoward to them would not go well with Hayate.

"Ah... the old guy is going all out..." Issei blurted out, still highly suspicious at the quartet. It did not help that a.) they appeared out of nowhere just after him getting picked up by Rias and the debacle at the church. b.) The old guy would call if there were any changes in his aid, no matter how small it was. And c.) why would any help include a chibi red headed girl who glared at him like he was the devil and or what looked like wolf than a dog...

Too suspicious. Too bad the pinkette and the blonde was pretty woman, but he already got suckered by Raynare and pervert or not, he's not going to half ass the safety of his cousin. He loved the girl like... no as a sister. He's will not easily back out of this.

Still he did not knew what lies they fed to his little Hayate, but there would be hell to pay if they think they are going to her hurt her. Or hell use her to get at Rias and heck even Sona...

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Despite the underlining tension that was so thick that even Hayate noticed, she had a great time with her cousin. Well mostly because said tension only lasted in a few seconds as Issei immediately perved on Signum and Shamal, heck even to Vita somewhat... Though perhaps insulting the petite knight was more like it.

And while she felt terrible at the fact that her cousin got beat up (mostly by Vita), the fact he seemed to do it just for her sake as she knew Issei didn't trust any of the three... well four, though she doubted her cousin though of Zafira as nothing more than a pet (Sadly he didn't).

He also said that he might be able to contact more people to aid her, a fact that both made her happy and sad at the same time. Happy, that even now her cousin thought of her well being. And sad that she felt more of a burden as sickness continued to deprive her of her mobility and as of recent, consciousness. And honestly, the latter is most likely why her cousin's trips to visit has increased. A fact that even now gave her mixed feelings.

After all her health deteriorated continuously and while not rapidly, it's unceasing decline was enough to worry everyone who cared for her. On the other hand, her aunt, uncle and especially her cousin took their times to visit her, her cousin who she treats as her real elder brother especially. Cutting time for his... questionable hobbies (admittedly she didn't mind, the idiot has infected her after all) just to visit her, make sure she's all right and even stay for the weekends if able. Heck, the guy started to even study more seriously just so he would have more time for her. Then sometime after that she got them.

Four individuals who in the short time she had spent with them, became part of her family.

The stern Signum, the fierce Vita, the motherly Shamal and the protective Zafira. All coming from a tome she never remembered when her parents got it and/or how long her family had it.

One thing she knew, magic... something of what thought to be myth and fiction was part of it and something she didn't care for until then.

Though... despite the day eventually going well, she can't help but feel nervous as her cousin eyed her new acquired family members in not a lecherous way. In fact, she would feel so much better if he did, but instead eyed them like they were the devil... (admittedly Vita did the same)

She just hope that nothing bad happens...

...

"Eh..." She blinked. Now noticing that in her introspection that her cousin and Signum were no longer there. Panicking she turned to the others who looked worriedly at her. "W-w-where did they go!?"

* * *

Issei snorted as he found himself in an silent park in the neighborhood her cousin called home as Signum, as the woman was named called out to him and told him to follow her. I he was honest, he would have admitted that he was scared, frightened even considering he was having flashbacks to Raynare and how she killed him in a lonely park at the end of their date. He grimaced. He truly did not need to remember that, especially at the fact that he might need to fight the pink haired woman he was following now.

Signum on the other hand took note of how the boy stood resolute, though seemingly pained as he followed her to the park. The boy was a pervert no doubt, but she can't help but admire the fact that despite seemingly scared, he would go and gladly face her and perhaps the others just so he could protect his cousin. And as such, she needed to show to the boy that they mean no harm and heck explain everything as it would not do to hurt him (unless he perved on her, something that was oddly acceptable to both him and Hayate.). And if they wanted to be with Hayate, she needed this boy to be on her side.

"This is far enough." She said and turned to the now resolute looking boy, who by now showed both caution and alertness as he looked upon her. He was also readying to attack, and that would not do. "Don't worry, I did not lead you here to harm you." She told him, a thing that made the boy raise a brow.

"Seriously?" Issei asked, though still not loosening. "Because I've already got... hurt by a pretty girl already. On a lonely park as well." Signum blinked at this.

"Should I find that information relevant?" She asked in all seriousness. "You are a pervert." Issei opened his mouth to answer... but instead grumbled, his body loosening and his face seemingly loosing any tension it had. Then with one shake of his head, it all came back. She winced, it looked like whatever happened wasn't because of the boy's normal behavior.

"Yes I am a pervert. But she was my date and I was being a complete gentleman by then." Issei told her then went to a fighting stance, making her wince more. "But she killed me then and there... and from then on I got acquainted with things I only thought were from video games, animes and manga." At that Signum's eyes widened and Issei continued to elaborate and heck accuse her and the rest of the Wolkenritter. "I became more than a normal guy miss Signum and I became part of a very important person's group... and honestly sometime ago I had to confront the one who killed me and her little band of nutcases... And such..."

"I won't be deceived!" At that point the young man attacked and Signum has no choice but to defend herself. And for one last time as the battle began, she winced once more and begged forgiveness to her master. As her cousin found magic and seemingly got involved in someone important (he just said so himself), the timing of their arrival could not be more bad. And as such, if the misconceptions were not cleared, the she may as well be forced to actually hurt the boy in front of her.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Signum gritted her teeth as she was pushed backwards by the boys immediate blow. The boy was determined, at the same time too overly focused on the task of beating her that her words didn't register to him. Admittedly the boy was mostly a brawler... though that gauntlet, which was in fact she was sure was definitely not a device worried her. So that was both good and bad, good that the boy literally had no style and his attacks was too straight forward that they were easy to block and dodge. And bad considering while she had transformed quickly into her Barrier Jacket and had Laevatein out (and the boy summoning that red gauntlet) it's not like she could attack him.

As she mused before, she and in extension: the Wolkenreitter did not need to have their master's immediate family hostile to them. She really needed for the boy in front in her to be in their side. It helps that boy was familiar with magic and magicals but from what she has gathered from the boy his entry into the world of magic was brutal. He did say he died. In her head she could only imagine what kind of magic... what kind of power did one have to bring the dead back into the world of the living; and with that considered, it was possible that said person is really important. And that was bad.

She did not know how long the boy has been induction into the supernatural of this world, but she was certain it was enough that he got into trouble that concerned his association to the one that brought him back to life.

Truly the time for their (the Wolkenritter) to appear was incredibly bad.

"Listen! I swear-!" She blurted out to no avail as the boy continued to fight ineffectively. She was taking no damage and dodging and blocking was no sweat, but it's not like she could easily end the fight. It was no choice, she had to get either Shamal or Zafira there as they were the only ones possible to do no lasting harm to the boy as both she and Vita were highly offensive fighters and she had nothing, literally no non-lethal options on her disposal. It was why she was glad the boy was not that strong or-

!

She was shocked as the next blow she block flung her several dozen feet away from the boy. Not only that, she felt like she blocked one of Vita's blows just now. She stared for a few moments as the boy congratulated himself for finally doing some damage to her.

 _'I was right to be weary of that gauntlet!'_ She thought as she eyed the bright red piece of equipment the boy only has and nodded. She had noticed that before he increased in abilities, the gem on the gauntlet glowed for a bit, signaling that it was the cause of his newly found strength. _'This is bad, at this point calling Zafira would do nothing but add another target that the boy would fling all over the place... also...'_ She immediately dodged as she found the boy several times faster and stronger than before _. 'If he's this strong now, it's possible that both Shamal's and Zafira's binding spells alone would just barely inconvenience him... or maybe non at all. Heck I do not know the extent of the boy's current strength and/or if he could powerup some more. What should I do?'_

As the pinkette thought of a plan while dodging wildy, sometimes casting Panzerchild or even Panzerhindernis as some point to block the powerful blows the boy now threw; Shamal via telepathy had contacted her.

 _'Signum! Where are you? What's happening?!'_ She asked in distressed.

 _'In the nearby park, trying to defend myself from master's cousin._ ' She admitted, causing the unseen blonde to blanche.

 _'What?! What are you doing Signum?'_ The blonde practically shouted in her head. _'You can't just hurt the boy!'_

 _'I'm more worried of what he could do to me with his fists if he truly connects.'_ She told her comrade as once more she dodged another of the boy's powerful punches. ' _He was the one to initiate the fight. Apparent he's aware of magic, that he's connected to someone important and already got caught in a life threatening situation that the timing of our appearance becomes too suspicious to be coincidence!'_

 _'Oh...! This is bad! You've been gone too long that Hayate's insisting to go out and find you! Ah- no! She already left!'_ Signum once more winced at that fact. And this shouldn't have been surprising as the tension that hung down on them was so heavy that the young girl could feel it. The perv did his best to dispel the thing, but the truth is that it was something hard to ignore when the people she had come to care for and in return care for her and a person who she loves dearly as brother come into immediate conflict. She's probably immensely worried when she found that they left without telling her. Which means there was no time for backup and even furthering the fact that she can't hurt the boy fighting her.

Her options has dropped in number significantly. And she knew going into the offense was a big no. There was only one thing left.

As her short flight stopped after blocking another of the boy's powerful blows, Signum dismissed both her Barrier Jacket and Laevatein. Then she spread out her arms and waited. She was banking on the fact that the boy in front of her didn't have the heart to injure her in a defenseless state.

And boy was she right.

* * *

Immediately as he found her no longer blocking or even attempting to dodge his blow he pulled his fist and used his rarely used wings to decelerate to an immediate stop (a trick that a certain redhead herself taught him).

"Why?" He asked, his face now staring at her in confusion. Sweat dripping from his face as the strain of keeping himself Boosted drained him.

"Because like I said I- no we have no cause to do harm to either your cousin, yourself or even whoever that person you want to protect." She said, she herself sweating. Though in her case it was because she wasn't sure if the boy would stop in time. "If you let me explain... please." Faced with the stern woman's honest request, Issei dismissed Boosted Gear (something of a relief to him) and nodded.

What followed was a heartwarming story of his cousin, accidentally summoning four individuals... No, four weapons of death and humanizing them with her warm and loving heart. In the short time she was with them, they were showed and given love, compassion and kindness like no other. For many years they had the mistfortune of falling into the hands of dark hearted individuals and the nigh endless bloodshed they caused for every incident of their waking. He sniffed, truly his cousin was good girl.

With that said, the pinkette was surprised when he immediately bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he eyed her while bowing, scratching his head while doing so. "It's just I got already attacked and that I already have-" He stopped when the woman held up a palm.

"It's alright. Coincidences it may be, you have good cause to distrust us." The woman acknowledge.

"Ah... that's good then." Issei said relieved. "To be honest... I feel bad on hurting a pretty woman." He said with a very wide smile. Signum just sighed and shook her head at his antics.

"Nonetheless, it seems that we have much to discuss but-" "Signum! Nii-san!" The woman paused and turned as the voice of the girl both individuals wanted to protect and grimaced at the worry on her face. Nodding to each other, they set aside any conversation to come to the girl's side and apologize.

After all, both knew that it was never good to worry the kind girl.

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

Issei's next meeting with the serious beauty that is Signum was immediate. As the next day found the young man and the older (very older) woman accompanied little Hayate to her current physician, so that Issei could transfer her to devil owned hospital; one who knew of more of the human body including parts normally unnoticed like magical power and such. He was lucky that Rias was able to help him with this, especially when they were still dealing with some of the fallout after the incident with the Fallen Angels. Which surprisingly despite Rias' worries were very little.

Speaking of which said redhead would accompany them later after their appointment in Uminari's Hospital to both guide them and meet the Issei's cute cousin who he dotes on.

Signum was very glad for this, as while she and the rest of the Wolkenritter was guessing; she had an idea to what was ailing her master. And such, she hoped that these 'Devils' as Issei called them could help her as such she didn't truly want to go against the young girl's orders... her morals just so they could help her. She was a kind soul that shouldn't be tainted by the deeds of those who care for her.

"I'm very happy that you guys easily made up!" Hayate commented as they trudged through the streets as they made their way to the hospital. "Though considering your state last night should I even be concerned at all?" She said with a bright smile. Though it's more of a 'shit eating grin'.

Easy to say, Signum didn't know what to feel about Hayate's habits/hobbies/persona that she had developed with long exposure to her cousin. Easy to say the young girl is a huge pervert that likes to dress people in weird costumes and a fixation with boobs. Admittedly she thanked the stars that the young girl only ended this way without turning into a maniac, then again her cousin was a pervert who had lines which he will not cross.

Blushing at her master's colorful comments (something the boy just laughed at) she shook her head and found it odd that her master was beyond the young man's notice. According to his rant about breasts during the night after Hayate shot out a colorful comment (that Vita annoying milked even now) his preferences did include young girls. And yet he played the part of a big brother and nothing more.

He truly loved the young girl as sister for her to be beyond his notice.

Which is again a surprise considering the... things he supplies her with. She swore she would hide those perverse things until Hayate became a little older despite being exposed to some of them. She shuddered in terror of what would become of Hayate even without her cousin's influence. Would she be worse? Because frankly she has been living alone for so long.

"Hey Signum... nii-san?" The pinkette blinked as her master called out to her from her wheelchair. "Do you think it would really help me if I change physicians?" She asked in a hopeful tone. Signum didn't know what to say. But her face could not help but show sadness as if she was right then...

"Hey hey don't worry. Buchou assured me that the doctors in the hospital I'll switch you too would know what to do." The young man said with much certainty. It was actually somewhat assuring to Signum. The boy did show some magical might... well some as he freely admitted that he wasn't really strong and his 'Sacred Gear' was the only thing pumped him with indomitable strength.

Sacred Gears. They were very interesting power/s. She has only seen Issei's but his description of some of he knew were things that even Belkan Magic could not accomplish. Seriously, magically creating swords from nothing and repeated doubling one's power to the point that one could challenge gods... gods he said. She just shook her head at that.

"I'll trust you then nii-san." Her master's voice cut her train of thought as she smiled sweetly at her cousin. Truly they were brother and sister than cousins with their interactions than anything. It was a heartwarming scene considering one is often ostracized thanks to his perversion and the other is a lonely girl who hated her ailing body. If anything she promised that she'll shield both from any harm, and make sure that they would spend as much time they are together.

 _'-elp'_ Signum blinked. And seemingly so did the young man and her master.

"Hey... did you guys hear anything?" the young man asked.

"I think I did..." the small girl replied in confusion not trusting her ears.

"I as well. But it was very faint." She told them. And such they spent a few minutes looking about. Though they found nothing much, apart from three young kids... students; which one was carrying a wounded animal as they rushed pass them. Considering they found nothing, Signum had them resume their journey despite the worried looks of the two young ones she was with. "Issei, Hayate. If they were truly someone in need we should have found them already. And such, we should assume that any help was already given." She concluded as she can't truly deny what she had heard as well. While uncertain, both agreed with her and went their merry way. Still it was better to be sure.

"Issei." She said with a prompt, causing the young man to slow down his pace and got beside her. She then continued in a voice only he could hear. "I'm very certain that the call for help is actually a telepathic sos that only those with the potential for magic could hear." Issei blinked, then showed a serious and attentive face. It was an action that made her smile. This young man was the same as her master, the only difference was that he was in the middle of being tempered as a sharp blade. His combat skills showed as much. "I'm not actually certain if any crisis is already averted but it's best to return here later."

"Ah. I'll ask buchou, if we can patrol with some my friends then." Signum nodded at that. It was good opportunity, that sos. She would after all finally meet some of the devils the young man was associated with besides this 'Rias'. After all, they would be allies soon enough.


End file.
